Torn Sparks
by Answerthecall
Summary: Transformers: Prime. AU. Set during a period of peace-time on Earth, where Autobots and humans live side-by-side. A young teenager named Riley Simmons has never had an easy life, between being orphaned and having an alcoholic Uncle. Everything in his life changes as he finds himself in the home of Optimus Prime and Riley discovers that finding a place to belong is no easy task.
1. Lonely Boy

A/N: For those wondering, yes, this does take place in the same universe as "What Training Can't Teach You". So humans and Autobots live side-by-side. But you **DO**** NOT** **HAVE TO HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE**. :) Similar themes, but it's a totally new story. The only thing you absolutely NEED to know is that, this is a world where the events of "TRANSFORMERS: PRIME" never happened. Humans and Autobots co-exist, like I said, rather than the Autobots being a secret. That's really all you have to know, everything else is explained within the story itself.

Pairings: The most there will be are mentions of PAST OptimusxElita.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers: Prime or any recognizable characters. But all of my OCs belong to me.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
Lonely Boy**

The Jasper County Children's Home was, to say the least, in desperate need of repair. The paint on the walls were chipping off, it smelled like about twenty different things, none of them pleasant, and the floorboards creaked, and every so often gave in. It was not a wonder that most people in town felt about as much about the orphanage as the kids inside of it did. For most of them, it was prison, four walls, a few windows, and food. But some had no choice but to call it home at the age they were at.

Riley Simmons was one of those kids, in fact, he was the oldest in the home. At nearly sixteen years old, "home" was such a foreign concept, especially when he'd gone into the system at the age of one. He had an Uncle, but the man had been in and out of rehab, and his infrequent visits were mostly filled with empty promises of one day being a family. That didn't change the fact that Riley was free for adoption, with no legal rights given to anyone, and yet, still stuck in the dump that was the bain of his existence.

His blue eyes squinted as the sunlight poured into the window that morning. With a groan, he pulled the blankets over his head for a moment, even though he knew the tug of the home's owner was coming. "Riley, it's time to get up." He grunted quietly "Come on, it may be worth it today." He heard her suggest.

"You've been saying that for fifteen years." Riley muttered, giving in and getting to his feet "If I have to sit through another "parents day", I swear..." The elderly woman frowned, her eyes crossing a bit "I'll just... Go get dressed." He muttered.

"Good idea." She replied bluntly.

Parents Day was the one day of the month where potential parents came to the children's home. It was a big day when you were younger, when you were still cute, that is. But by the time you got to be fifteen going on sixteen, it was just another day where you likely got ignored. Stretching a bit, he straightened the spikes in his brown hair as he headed down the stairs slowly. He didn't bother to dress up "nicely" like the other kids in the house, he simply dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

It wasn't going to make a difference anyway. He always, with one or two exceptions, spent that time out on the basketball court, away from the "action". Why go in and kid himself, after all? He was going to be an orphan for life, that was what happened when you got to be his age, you weren't good for anything anymore, except maybe work, and heaven forbid you were adopted for that. He sighed a bit, tilting his head towards the outside of the home, more specifically, at the red and blue truck outside it.

Optimus Prime's presence, was the oddest sight around the home that Riley had ever seen. The mech was of course, the benefactor of the children's home, for reasons unknown, but as far as he knew he had never visited before. Though if he remembered correctly, the mech, who had lived in DC for several years, had recently moved to Jasper, so he supposed it may become a more common sight. "The home is in desperate need of repair." Riley heard an oddly baritone voice speak as he reached down to grab the basketball near the corner "And adoption numbers have dropped severely for those over the age of ten." He noted.

"It's very hard to adopt them out. And the funds are still too small for repairs." A man, Mr. Gellar, who helped run the house spoke up "We're trying our best to solve both problems. But, I'm not sure we'll ever solve the adoption problem." Riley had to roll his eyes at the man's words "Most of the older children have some extreme issues. And the one who doesn't isn't very..." Riley turned his head, crossing his eyes "Adoptable." He finished.

Riley wanted to punch the man in the jaw, but at the same time, knew that would get him nowhere. Of course he wasn't adoptable, because he was not the chipper, upbeat orphan everyone was looking for. How could someone be when they'd spent their entire childhood in a hellhole like the one they were in right now? It was impossible. "Oh, Riley, there you are." Riley turned his head to Gellar slowly "They're looking for you in the main room." He noted.

"I know, I'm not going." Riley shrugged his shoulders "Like you said, I'm "unadoptable." Gellar's face went a bright shade of pink at that "I'll be outside practicing, we have a big game on Thursday that I need to be warmed up for." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "Cover for me, will you?" He asked.

Gellar sighed as Riley jogged out to the basketball court behind the children's home. Optimus however, who stood behind him in his holoform, frowned a little bit. Not only was it clear that the boy had heard their conversation, but it was also clear that they had hurt him by saying such a thing. "So he's the unadoptable one?" He questioned, Gellar turned, and nodded his head "What makes him unadoptable?" He questioned.

"Kid has a history, he's a really good kid, but it's mostly his Uncle's fault." Gellar shook his head a little bit "Man's a drunk, shows up once or twice a month, clean, mostly. Been trying for custody since he came to us." He took a deep breath "He hasn't had anyone to count on since he was a year old. So I think he's a bit bitter." He explained "Good basketball player though." He added.

"He said he plays." Optimus noted.

"Yeah, varsity team at his high school." Optimus turned to the man in surprise "Yeah, I know, he's been here a long time." He added "Would you care for me to show you anything else while we're here?" He questioned.

Optimus turned his head towards the outside, and shook his head. "No, I think I can manage the rest of my inspection alone, thank you Mr. Gellar." The man nodded heading off to return to the main room.

He was silent for a moment before he exited towards the back himself, out of curiosity. The back of the home was obviously quiet that morning, as most were inside the home. But the small court was occupied by Riley alone, the boy seemed driven, concentrated, his skills sharp, and his moves fluid. To say he was impressed would have been the best way to describe it. "You play?" Riley turned to Optimus slowly, having noticed his presence "Or did you come out here for something else?" He questioned.

"Inspecting the exterior." Optimus replied, Riley shrugged his shoulders "As for your sport, I have played it a few times. My son, Jason, played it as well."

"You have kids?" Riley questioned.

Optimus nodded his head, thinking of Jason and Sophie. They'd both long since moved out of the house and thinking of them could be hard. He missed them, there was no doubt about such a fact. "Mmm, two of them, yes." Optimus nodded slowly "I actually adopted both of them when they were in infancy." Riley nodded his head slowly "So tell me, why aren't you in there with the-" He began.

"No one's going to chose a kid almost two years from his eighteenth birthday and freedom." Riley shrugged his shoulders a bit "The last time I heard about a kid around my age getting adopted was when I was five. And that Kyle Rickers kid got adopted by an Autobot." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "I guess you already knew about that though. After all you are..." He looked at him calmly "You _are _Optimus Prime, right?" He questioned.

"The one and only." Optimus nodded "And I did know that boy. He's the son of a good friend of mine." Riley nodded, smiling a bit "But I would agree that he did get lucky. It's both an unfortunate and fortunate truth." Riley just smirked at that "But I wouldn't be too worried, you're skilled at that, you're very likely to..." He began.

"Get a good scholarship to college?" Riley shrugged "Yeah, that's the plan. Only way I'll have a future, right?"

That time it was Optimus's turn to frown, but it wasn't in frustration, moreso in pity. Whereas Riley may have, to the untrained mech, looked like any other bitter orphan, he knew it was more than that. Riley was little more than a lonely boy angered by the loss of a childhood he was sure he'd never have a chance of having. "Well I should go before Mrs. Morton gets pissed at me." Riley noted, he caught the ball one last time "It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Prime." He added.

"The pleasure was all mine, Riley." Optimus nodded in response.

As he watched the boy walk back towards the home, he was silent. For a moment, his mind thought of his words, and of the state of mind he was in. It wasn't unusual, he had thought often of taking another human in after Jason and Sophie had grown up. With a silent stride, he headed back inside, perhaps he was insane knowing what he did about his past now, but something drew him to the boy, something strange.

All he could hope was that he knew what he was doing.


	2. Awkward Beginnings

**CHAPTER 2  
Awkward Beginnings**

The first time Riley had been told that he had a weekend visit scheduled with Optimus Prime, he was sure that he was being Punk'd. Yet sure enough, that Thursday after his big game, he found himself in his room, packing a suitcase. He almost wished that his Uncle hadn't shown up on the next day either, but he knew why he was there. There was someone with interest in taking him now, they had called him because for whatever reason, the man had some sort of "right" to know.

Taking a deep breath, he had joined his Uncle in the living room of the home. Though most mistook him for a drug addict, Mason Darrow was a drunk, plain and simple. Every time Riley met with him, he'd always found him with a bottle of whisky or a cigarette. Today, he had gone for the latter, as Riley had already taken a whiff of the putrid stench as he entered. "What is this I'm hearing?" Riley cringed at the harshness in Mason's words "I thought you were too old for anyone to adopt." he added.

"I'm not adopted yet, Uncle Mason." Riley chewed his lip a bit "He just wants me to visit him at his-"

"Visit? Don't give me that." Mason sighed a bit, taking a puff into the air "I'm nearly clean minus the cigs, I was supposed to be getting you soon." Riley rolled his eyes, how many times had he heard those words before "Can't you say no?" He questioned.

Riley shifted uncomfortably at the question. He really didn't know if he could, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure even if he could that he'd want to. A weekend out of his bedroom in the small home might do him a lot of good. "I can't say no to him, Uncle Mason. I mean he's Optimus Prime, the guy is a legend. He helps fund the place." He sighed a bit "I doubt he's gonna want me." He added.

"Of course he isn't, and you're fooling yourself by going there." Mason grunted "It's a marketing thing, he's looking for publicity. I mean look at how often that tin can is in the news." He chuckled a bit "He has two human kids he already raised, right?" Riley nodded his head slowly "So tell me, why would you want to go and get hurt?" He questioned.

Riley shrugged his shoulders a little bit, looking down at the ground. He knew that Mason made a point, but he also did think there was a possibility, no matter how small, that he was wrong. "I need to get out of here, Uncle Mason." Mason rolled his eyes at that "You're not going to be able to take me anytime soon. And on the off chance Optimus actually is interested... Well, what would you do?" He questioned.

"You're young and naive, Riley." Mason told him, flatly "You don't understand that people will use kids like you."

"Well, I'm already packed and he picks me up in an hour." Riley stood up, already frustrated and tired with the conversation "So if he's just trying to use me, I guess we'll find out soon." He explained.

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand clutch his arm. Closing his eyes a bit, he stopped in his tracks, knowing that Mason was angry. He'd only been smacked once by Mason, and he didn't want to go through that again. As such, he simply turned to him, his eyes meeting his Uncle's. "You just be careful, alright? I really just don't want to see you hurt." He looked sincere as the words escaped his lips "You deserve better than this craphole either way. But..." He began.

"You're family, I know." Riley nodded his head a little "But maybe he could be too."

The frown on his face looked to be of disappointment, but Mason contained his anger, and let go of his arm. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the temples of his forehead a bit, not sure what to do, or say. "Look, I'll be back on Monday, just in case this guy hurts you in any way." Mason put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure the center will let me out for a couple of hours." He explained.

"You're back in rehab?" Riley's face fell.

Sighing a bit, and flicking some ash from the tip of his cigarette, Mason took a deep breath. He nodded his head a little bit, turning towards the door a bit. "I got back on the bottle, it's a hard demon to get rid of, but I swear, I'm trying." Riley nodded his head, doing his best not to question if he really was "But they'll let me out kiddo, I swear. I've been clean for a month already." He added.

"What about the cigarettes?" Riley nodded to the one in his mouth.

"One step at a time, bud." Mason nodded "See you on Monday, okay? Right after school."

Riley didn't answer as his Uncle left the children's home yet again but he knew he wouldn't be there on monday. He never came when he said he would, it was always on a day he hadn't expected him. "Riley." He turned his head as Mr. Gellar poked his head into the den "You should get your suitcase, Optimus is here to pick you up." He added.

Feeling slightly disjarred and maybe even a little worried, Riley nodded his head. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute." He replied.

Inside, he could only hope that his Uncle would not end up being right.

...

The home of Optimus Prime was gigantic, which was no surprise. It was definitely, without a doubt, built for someone of his size to occupy, signified by the fact that, despite being large, it was one story. It had a generally rustic feel to it, and seemed almost like a log cabin, when you took away the fact that there was a wall made entirely of glass, bulletproof glass at that. It rested on a hilltop just outside of Jasper, but before you hit the desert, yet far out enough that the lights of the city would be a splendid sight at night.

"Whoa." Was the first word out of Riley's mouth "This is where you live?" He questioned.

Optimus chuckled a little bit at his young houseguest. He put his hands on his hipplates calmly, and nodded his head a little, smiling down at him. "You should have seen where my children and I lived in Washington DC." He sighed, happily "I prefer it here however, the seclusion provides a far more peaceful atmosphere." He added "Empty though." He added.

"Not for the weekend."

Riley chuckled nervously, the joke had fallen flat but he still wanted to make a good impression. Optimus allowed a chuckle to slip through his lips as well, trying to be kind about it. After all, he was considering adding the young man into his family, and given that, they had to get along. "Yes well, it'll be nice to have someone else in here for the weekend." He nodded his head "I have a few human bedrooms set up, and you can take your pick of which you'd like to sleep in." He added.

"You have more than one?" Riley questioned, then it hit him "Oh yeah, your kids." He laughed "Sorry, I'm just... Uh..."

"Nervous?" Riley was silent, but Optimus knew the answer was yes "Don't be, you're not here to be judged. You're here because I quite enjoyed your presence at the home." The honesty in his voice surprised Riley "Please, feel free to make yourself at home, this is your home for the next three days." He noted.

Riley smiled and nodded his head, making his way further into the home. As Optimus followed him, he looked down at the boy calmly. "I'll show you to the rooms first, I figured you'd like to get settled." He nodded his head toward a hallway "They're all down there, feel free to take your pick, and I'll be in here when and if you need help with anything." He noted.

Riley only nodded his head as Optimus made his way towards another room. His eyes traced the different bedrooms as he walked down the hallway, though he wasn't sure there was a difference between them. Choosing a room finally, he entered. It was rather big, a nice, queen-sized bed in one corner, near the window, a small bookcase, desk, and finally a dresser. It was simple, but definitely a nicer room than any he had shared with other kids at the home. It didn't take long to unpack, a couple of clothes, and a picture.

It was the only picture he had of his parents, of the two of them before the accident. He didn't remember what they were like, but thanks to it, he did remember what they looked like. Neither of them seemed to look a ton like him, but he did generally resemble his Dad more than his Mom. The only thing that really gave off that he was their son was the blue eyes and brown hair, his Mom had the eyes, and his Dad had the hair. "Riley?" Riley turned his head towards the door, where Optimus stood "Are you hungry?" He questioned.

"Starving, actually. I didn't have lunch." Riley replied "But I can just make-"

"I'll order a pizza or something, I'm not a good cook as my children will tell you." Riley laughed a little at that one, amused that an Autobot would even think to try to cook "While I do that, would you like a tour of the rest of the home?" He questioned, the boy nodded in response "Then come on, we have a great deal of ground to cover." He replied.

Riley smiled as Optimus started off, somehow, he got the feeling that he was going to like it there.


	3. First Night

**CHAPTER 3  
First Night**

Riley leaned against the couch calmly, his stomach filled with more pizza than he'd ever had in his life. Between that and the plasma screen TV he'd just spent a good amount of time watching cartoons on, he could definitely get used to living this way. Optimus wasn't a half bad mech either, he was kind, sincere, and without a doubt funny. It was to think such a political figure and military leader had a good sense of humor, but sure enough, he'd earned more than a few chuckles from him. "So..." Riley looked over at the mech, who was on the Transformer-size couch "What do your kids do?" Riley questioned.

"They're in college right now, Jason is studying art. Sophie is studying global politics." Riley nodded his head a bit, the mech looked up from his energon cube "If we continue meetings such as this. You may be able to meet them over the holidays." Optimus took notice at the surprise in Riley's eyes "Surely, you did not think this was a one-time thing?" He questioned.

Riley wasn't sure how to answer that question as, to be honest, he'd never been asked to attend a weekend visit. "I uh, I didn't know." Riley's eyes traveled up towards the mech "To be honest, I've never gotten the chance to attend a weekend visit. Most people are turned off by me." He sighed a little bit "Or my Uncle, who, means well, but..."

"Is overbearing?"

Riley turned to Optimus slowly, and nodded his head a bit. "You could say that, he's uh... The only family I have left, and that goes two ways." Riley took a deep breath "He actually told me that this was probably a publicity stunt." He eyed Optimus a bit "It isn't, right?" He questioned.

Optimus frowned a bit, the boy certainly had trust issues, but he could already tell that it wasn't his fault. Optimus set the empty cube down and turned to face Riley calmly, a smile formed now. "Not at all, actually I invited you here as I felt a little bit empty-nested." He admitted, looking down at the boy "And to me, you came off as someone who may benefit from a home like this." He noted.

Riley looked up at Optimus, he leaned back a bit. "Well I'm not going to lie and say I don't like it here. But maybe we should take more time, y'know?" Riley looked up at Optimus "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not difficult to handle." He shrugged his shoulders a little "I've never been easy, at least that's what most people seem to say. Even my own uncle thinks I am." He explained.

"And what do you think?" Optimus questioned.

Riley was silent for a moment, no one had ever asked him that before. In reality, he'd never thought about what kind of person he was. Angry would be one way to put it, he wouldn't deny that. He'd been angry that his parents died, that he may as well be all alone, and he was angry about living in the Children's Home he lived in. "I guess I'm a little angry about the life I've gotten. I mean, who wouldn't be, right?" Riley shrugged his shoulders "It's not exactly easy to be alone." He explained.

Optimus nodded his head a bit, venting out a bit of air as he looked thoughtful. "Well, I can already tell you that I do like you, Riley." Optimus smiled a little "Perhaps if you were as calm as you are now with other people, you would have been given a chance earlier." Riley looked down a bit "Yet, I do believe it has gotten me to give you a chance, has it not?"

Riley felt the desire to shrug at the question, yet somehow that made him feel good. Not many people had decided to give him a chance, the owners of the Children's Home seemed to be the only ones that had. "Yeah, and to be honest, it's pretty cool that you are. I mean, not many people give us older orphans a second glance." He stared up at him "You could just have another baby if you wanted, you know that, right? Less time, less paperwork..." He began.

"To be perfectly honest, I think I'm a little too old to be doing that anymore." Optimus explained "I'd rather not be changing diapers when I'm around sixty in your terms." He added, then stared at Riley "And besides, I would like to believe my assumption about you was right." The boy cocked an eyebrow in curiosity "We'd make a good pair, you and I." He explained "But as you said, we'll find out more over time."

Riley nodded, but oddly felt quite good about what Optimus had told him. "Yeah, well, I hope you're right." He replied "Because I don't think you're the only one feeling that way." He smiled, which was an odd sight for him "So, I've heard a few rumors about your house. Is it true that you have a working sports room?" He questioned.

"I wondered when that would come up." The mech stood to his feet slowly "I could go a few round of basketball, if you'd like?"

Riley grinned a bit, somewhere between cocky and excited. "As long as you don't mind getting your aft beat by a fifteen year old."

...

Riley nearly fell into the bed that night, the softness catching him off-guard. The silence was almost bizarre, being that he'd never actually had a room to himself, he'd always had to share it. It wasn't a lonely feeling, but more or less and new, and bizarre feeling to be in his own bedroom for once. "I take it that will suffice for the night?" Riley stared up at Optimus, who smirked "I tried to get as comfortable of mattresses as I could." He added.

"It feels like a cloud." Riley confirmed, resting his head against the pillow.

Optimus laughed a little at that, though he knew they likely had nothing that soft in the home. Taking a deep breath, he sighed a little. "Well then, I believe I should leave you to your sleep. You looked a little worn out after a couple of rounds." He cracked another smile "Goodnight, Riley." He told him calmly "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything." He added "Sweet dreams." He added.

Riley might have replied "you too" if he was sure whether or not Autobots had dreams. As he didn't however, he simply laid his head back against the pillow, allowing himself to fall asleep. Optimus lingered int he doorway for a minute, and flicked off the light calmly, slipping out of the room. His com link beeped slowly not long after, as he slowly answered. "Mr. Gellar, what can I do for you?" He questioned.

"I was just checking to see how your first night went." Gellar replied over his phone "I figured you'd gotten him to bed by now."

Optimus knew that was probably code for "I wanted to make sure you weren't ready to give him back yet", the same thing had happened when he brought his children home for the first time. "He's been a pleasure to have in my home, Mr. Gellar. I believe we have gotten along quite well as of right now." He noted, looking thoughtful "I'd like to schedule a second visit, if you wouldn't mind." He added politely.

"Are you sure about that? I'd have thought he'd gotten under your skin by now."

Optimus sighed a little bit, rubbing his foreplate. What little benefit of the doubt they gave this boy was almost appalling, at least in his opinion. Yet, regaining his composure he nodded his head a little. "Yes, I'm sure. I believe there may be a relationship forming, yet I believe we need more time." He paused a moment "I'd appreciate it if you set our next weekend visit as soon as possible. I believe that it would be best for all parties." He explained.

As he hung up, Optimus took a deep breath, trying not to be frustrated. At the moment, he could tell the boy did have issues that the others were denying. He seemed to have very low self-esteem, and trust issues. But despite all of this, Optimus was still intrigued and compelled by the boy. Perhaps it was because he saw the other side to the troubled boy, or perhaps it was just a sense of needing to help him. But either way, he knew this young man had come into his path for a reason.

Yet it was the Uncle that worried Optimus the most, an Uncle not only in the picture, but who wanted legal custody of him. The thought of tearing a family apart was sad, yet, Riley acted much different now than when he had first met him. He wondered what the man was actually like to his nephew, though he had a feeling that he did love him, despite the issues he may have been dealing with. He still had the sinking feeling that the man was the last person that Riley needed to be living with at the moment.

Turning his head back towards the boy's room for a moment, he paused, almost as if considering asking Riley himself. Yet, at the end of the day, he felt as though he didn't want to impose into such matters, not until he had more of the boy's trust. Until then, he'd have to just hope that the boy's uncle wouldn't interfere too badly with things, lest he have to deal with things that could spiral out of control. Somehow, however, he had a feeling that they were going to be just fine.


	4. Choices

** CHAPTER 4  
Choices**

As it turned out, two weekend visits quickly turned into four overall visits. Two weekend visits turned into two week-long visits before too long. The week-long visits seemed to do Riley the most good, and a routine had slowly started to form in the schedule during the two stays that lasted this long. As Riley had suspected, he hadn't seen his Uncle since that day nearly a month ago. He hadn't shown up when he had to, and eventually, he just stopped waiting for the call to come. He'd fallen into a happy life with Optimus so far, and though he hadn't been taken home to "stay" as a Foster Kid yet, he liked it there.

The nights after his games were always the most fun, he had come to notice. Nights after his games used to be lonely, the team would go out for pizza, all of them with their families, and he'd be the one eating alone. But now, even when he wasn't staying with him, Optimus had begun to show up to games. And it was always, or at least most of the time, the two of them joining the team for pizza, even if Optimus could not eat it. Afterwards, they'd go home and watch TV, or Optimus would simply bring him back to the home.

The nights he brought him back to the home were something Riley often hated. Yet on the nights they went back to Optimus's home, it was the polar opposite. That night was a night when Optimus was bringing him back to the home, so it was nothing but dread in the back of his mind. "That was quite the game." Optimus spoke up, bringing him out of his thoughts "You don't seem so excited, though." He noted.

"The week's over, of course I'm not excited." Riley grimaced a bit "You know how much I hate it at the home."

Optimus nodded his head slowly, knowing that Riley did hate it at the home. And to be honest, he hated bringing him there. The mech had grown very fond of the teenager, and quite frankly, the home was terrible. But even then, he knew he had to do so. "And you know I dislike bringing you there." Optimus turned his head slowly "Has your Uncle even shown up, at all?" He questioned.

"He was supposed to last week and still nothing." Riley sighed a bit "He's either stuck in rehab or just not caring." He leaned back a bit, taking a deep breath "My guess is stuck in rehab. They probably caught him drinking again, or something." He explained, shaking his head "Like I've told you before he's a good guy, he just has problems. And an addiction."

_Oh, is that all? _Optimus thought to himself

"Perhaps it's time I started to foster you." Riley turned to Optimus in complete surprise "Riley, I know you wanted to wait for your Uncle's approval before you came to live with me full-time. But we've waited nearly a month, and you turn sixteen on the tenth." Riley was silent "Youngling, are you listening?" He began.

Riley turned to Optimus, his eyes filled with complete uncertainty. How did he answer the question, after all. He didn't want to betray his Uncle, but he loved living with Optimus all at once. "I just don't want to be alone. And I feel like if I leave my Uncle that's what I'll be." He shifted uncomfortably "I mean what happens when I screw up or I don't do the right thing, or...?" He began.

"We work through it, just as we have been."Optimus's eyes locked with Riley's "I'm a registered Foster Parent, Riley. If you want to come home with me tonight, I could go in, sign some papers an we could go home." He was silent for a moment "I know that's what you wish for, even if you cannot say it out loud. And your Uncle could easily visit us, and voice his concerns to me." He explained.

Riley sighed, as they pulled up to the front of the Children's Home. He stared at the home for a moment, chewing his lower lip quietly He leaned against the seat a bit more, he wanted to reply, but every word was caught in his throat. "Alright, if you want me there I'll do it. I just... I don't want to have to be the one to tell Uncle Mason." His voice got quiet "It's gonna break his heart." He added.

He felt a gentle, but firm, hand on his shoulder, and took in the mech's comfort. "Go on in then, grab your things. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Optimus climbed out, Riley was a little slower to climbing out "It's going to be alright, Riley. Just trust me, you're doing the right thing." He noted.

As Riley headed inside, and up the stairs, he was hoping that the mech was right. He knew he was doing the right thing for himself, leaving this place that had been his own personal corner of hell. Yet, he wondered if he was doing the right thing for everyone, for Optimus, whom now would have to put up with him for twenty-four hours. Or to his Uncle, who could show up tomorrow, for all he knew and would have to deal with the fact that he'd gone to live at someone's home, and it wasn't his.

Yet as he slipped into his room, and peered at his roommate for a moment, he shook his head a bit. Taking the suitcase and putting it up on the bed, he began to pack his things away. A new life was waiting for him, whether that was a good thing or bad. Yet, in the back of his mind, he had a deep feeling that none of this would be as easy as he hoped it would be.

...

Waking up the next morning in a soft bed almost felt foreign to him at this point. Normally, he'd wake up on Friday to a hard bed in the home, but that morning, he was still in the soft bed in Optimus's large estate. Yawning tiredly as he seated himself up in the bed, his bed, to be exact, he had no idea how to process that. "His" bed had always been a small one in a shared bedroom after all. "Riley, are you up?" He heard Optimus call out.

"Yeah, I'm up." Riley replied, turning off the alarm clock on his nightstand.

Getting out of the bed, and dressing quickly he jogged out of the bedroom. Optimus was as usual, in the middle of his morning energon. Though Riley typically woke up at a decent time, today he had noticed he'd slept in. Not too long, he'd still get to school on time, but it was still thirty minutes late. "You woke up a little late today." Optimus noted "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Riley shrugged his shoulders "I guess I just had a million things going through my brain. Don't worry about it though, it's my problem. I'll deal with it." He added.

Optimus peered over at Riley, certain that he'd been over this with him many times before. He was there for Riley's benefit, he could easily talk to him any time he wanted to talk. But then again, Riley had to come to him, not the other way around. "Yeah, well, I'm here, if that means anything to you quite yet." Optimus stared down at him calmly "I'll talk to you if you need to talk." He added.

"It's the same thing we talked about last night." Riley shrugged his shoulders a bit "I'm just worried he's going to show up here drunk one day. And the next thing I know you and him are going to go at it. Your personalities would clash. A lot." He explained, his voice wavered a little bit.

"I believe I've likely dealt with far worse "deadbeats" as you would put it."

Riley didn't bother to ask what the mech meant by that. A lot of Optimus's past seemed like a secluded mystery at times. "Yeah, well, I hope you're right." He sighed a bit, grabbing his backpack off of the chair "I should go catch my bus." He added "You gonna pick me up from school?" He questioned.

"I can give you a ride as well, if you'd like."

Riley sighed with relief at that, Optimus was much faster than his school bus. Not to mention the fact that this meant he wouldn't have to run for the next ten minutes down to the bus stop. "Thanks, that means I won't have to run there." He sighed in relief "Listen, Optimus, I really want to thank you for what you did. Taking me and all." He added.

"Of course, young one. I think our relationship has developed enough that it was about time I did." Optimus looked down at the boy calmly, his face softening "Please, relax, this home is your home now, you're a part of my family now." He crouched low, his optics matching with his eyes firmly "If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked you to come here last night, understand?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." Riley smiled at last "I'll calm down, I guess I'm just still stunned that this even happened." He admitted.

Optimus nodded a bit, understanding his standing, without a doubt. Not many children his age were given a chance like the one he was giving him, the chance to live in a big, nice house. Let alone with someone in such a standing in life that he was. "Well, I suppose it will take some getting used to, without a doubt." Optimus smiled a bit "But right now, I think it's just time that you had something to eat. We can worry about all of this later." He noted "You have school to get to and I have a meeting to get to." He noted.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting the Eggo Waffles." Riley chuckled as he headed for the kitchen portion of the room.

Riley could only silently hope that the rest of his life there would be half as good as today was. But somehow, deep inside, he knew that this was nothing more than a calm before the storm.

...

A/N: And so goes the first four chapters of my latest fic. :) Phew. Can't wait to share what else is in store for you all.


	5. The Storm

**CHAPTER 5  
The Storm**

It was more than just a hypothetical storm the day that Mason showed up at the Prime household. Riley had only been in the home for two days, and, to be ironic, that day a storm had started outside. The rain was coming down hard, and the lightning streaking across the sky was beautiful, yet the thunder unnerved Riley to no end. He wasn't necessarily afraid of thunder, but thunder storms did tend to make him more nervous than he was willing to admit. Optimus had already taken notice, and chosen to give the boy his space as best he could.

"I'm sure it will pass." Riley turned his head as Optimus spoke up from the doorway "It's rare that a storm lasts long here, but I'm sure you already knew that." He noted.

Riley nodded his head a bit, crossing his arms calmly. He felt a little silly, he was living with a Foster Father who was a giant robot and could step on him at any time, yet he was afraid of a little thunder. "I never liked storms." Riley explained "I never knew why, they just always freaked me out." He leaned back a little "Sorry, I know it's a little silly." He added.

Optimus was silent for a moment, then glanced over at his Foster Son with a fond smile. "They often bother me as well, if it makes you feel better. Not terribly, but at times, they remind me of when the war was at its peek." Optimus could not have been more honest at this "You can imagine that when I was first given the title of Prime, it was not easy for me. It was a terrible time." He added.

"I'm glad we don't live there." Riley felt a chill run up his spine "I can only imagine what that was like." He stood from his bed calmly "So, what do you do to ignore it?" He questioned.

Optimus stroked his chin thoughtfully, it was certainly a good question. "Well, usually I relax and watch some television. Perhaps drink a little stronger energon." Riley's face fell "Not in that way, Riley, I assure you. I believe you could compare it to soda." He noted, and Riley easily relaxed at that "I don't get "drunk" as your kind puts it, not my cup of tea, so-to-speak." He noted.

"I could go for a soda and a movie, I guess." Riley grinned "But it has to be an action flick, something to drone out the thunder." He turned his head "So, when do I get to meet the rest of the 'bots, or is that still a bad idea?" He then added "Since nothing's totally official yet and all." He added.

Optimus smiled a bit, he knew that the boy would meet them eventually. But he also knew that many children found the Autobots to be "cool" or "awesome", and thus knew that was something that Riley openly looked forward to. "As soon as I have the time to gather them together again. It's been quite a while now, a few years." He shook his head a little bit "Far too long." He added.

"You guys were supposed to be a big team back in the day." Riley nodded in agreement "I was like, obsessed with the old stories of you guys when I was five." he added as he plopped himself on the couch in the den, shifting through DVD "To tell you the truth, I was a little bit starstruck when you came to the home. And then you actually talked to me?" He looked up "Call me a dork but it made my day." He added.

Optimus chuckled a tiny bit at that, though he figured it had done more than just made the boy's day, all things considered. The doorbell ringing however, brought him out of his thoughts. "Well then, I believe I should get the door, but pick the movie youngling." He nodded his head a bit.

Riley grinned a little, his mind returning to that day for the millionth time since he'd gotten there. It was almost hard to believe that he was now in this situation, but there he was, out of the home and into a real one. His inner happiness almost shattered in an instant. "Where is he? Where's my nephew!?" Riley nearly dropped the DVDs in his hands "You, I have a few words for you too."

"Mr. Darrow, if you'll politely set down the alcohol and calm yourself, I'd be happy to have a word with you." He heard Optimus's calm, baritone voice carry into the den "But in your current intoxicated state, I believe it is in Riley's best interest he does not see you." Riley was stunned by how unphased Optimus sounded "If you'd like we can discuss things in my private office."

"You don't tell me when I'm too intoxicated to see Riley! I'm the blood relation here, not you!"

Riley was at his feet the moment he heard the bottle shatter on the ground. He was quiet, and quick to make his way to the doorway, knowing already Optimus was attempting to keep his uncle away from him. Mason didn't come up higher than Optimus's ankle, yet the intimidation in his stare still unnerved Riley. How Optimus managed to stand there without so much as a look of aggravation already surprised the young man. "You may be the blood relative, and I understand your rights." Optimus crouched low, his optics never wavering "But your aggressiveness right now is dangerous." He added in a low voice.

Mason stood there with a look like Optimus had just reared back and punched him etched on his face. He grimaced a bit and shook his head, only managing to notice Riley as he turned his head. "There you are!" Riley cringed at the slurred speech "You have a LOT of explaining to do, young man. I get to the home today and they tell me you went home with this walking trash compactor?" He shouted.

"His name's Optimus." Riley was surprised at the bluntness in his own voice "And show a little more respect, Uncle Mason. The guy's been practically taking care of me this whole month." He then added "I let him take me in because I wanted him to, not because I had to."

Mason's face fell at that, and Riley could already tell that he was doing the one thing he didn't want to. He was breaking the man's heart and as much as he hate it, he may as well have just torn it in half himself. "You _asked _him to foster you?" He asked, stunned.

"No, I asked him to come and live in my care." Optimus corrected the man as politely as he could manage to "We waited a good month for you to show up to discuss it with you. But with his sixteenth birthday around the corner..." His optics turned to Riley slowly "I didn't wish for him to still be in an orphanage for it considering all he's told me already about that place." He added, clearly.

Mason's attention turned back to Optimus at that point. "So your solution to that wasn't giving me until then, huh? All you care about is taking him away from the only living family he has!" He shouted, his voice loud, and to the point "He isn't an infant, did you even bother to ask if he wanted this?" He added flatly.

Riley looked as though he could have smacked his uncle for even suggesting that. He'd asked him during his first week-long visit if he could live there, Optimus's offer had not been out of the blue in the least. "I asked him first, he didn't need to ask me." Riley spoke up, he took a deep breath "And you need to leave." He added.

Mason turned his head to Riley, his eyes grew wide and the faintest hint of tears showed as well. "Riley..." Even through his drunken state, he could hear the absolute pain in his uncle's voice.

Optimus however was the one who stepped forward, rather than put Riley through any more of this. The boy had been through enough in his transition stages, and the last thing he needed was this. "Mr. Darrow, I would appreciate it if we could discuss this further when you are back in a sober state." Optimus's voice never lost it's calm, even with his clear anger "Now if you want to avoid hurting your nephew further. I suggest you please take your leave." He politely asserted.

Watching Mason walk out the human-sized door, which stood beside the Tranformer sized one almost made Riley sick to his stomach. Half of him wanted to chase off after him, while the other half wanted to crawl into a corner and die for what he just did. As Optimus turned his head towards him, sympathy in his eyes. "Riley, I'm sorry. But he was extremely intoxicated, I was only looking out for you." He explained.

"I know, I just..." Riley was silent for a moment, his eyes fell to the floor "You know, I'm not feeling much up to a movie right now. I think I'm just gonna study or something." He finally spoke.

Optimus watched Riley leave quietly, he rubbed the back of his helm slowly. He couldn't help but silently wish that the boy hadn't had to see that. Without a doubt he had gone through enough, let alone having to get in the middle of that. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the boy's room, and peered inside, sure enough he was on the bed, his eyes filled with tears, and his chin rested on the pillow. "I didn't mean to upset you, Riley." He told him, his voice soft and caring "I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you." He added.

"I've never seen him cry before." Riley shook his head a bit, he looked up at Optimus slowly "I don't know what to do anymore. I know that this is where I belong and all but... He's my uncle." He took a deep breath "I don't know." He finished.

Optimus felt a bit of sadness at that, not knowing how to handle this. With his children, they had been too young to remember their families. But Riley had a much harder issue to handle. Venting out some air, he looked thoughtfully out the window. The storm hadn't let up, so there was little he could do to help brighten his mood. "I'll give you your space, Riley." He peered down at him "But please, if you need to speak, I'll be in the den."

"I know."

Riley watched the mech go and let his eyes hit the bed. Without a doubt, this whole situation was going to be harder than he thought it would be, _much _harder.


	6. Advice and Love

**CHAPTER 6  
Advice and Love**

"I don't know what to do Ratchet." Optimus set his energon cube on the table of the small energon cafe early the next morning "Riley's hardly said two words to me since we talked about his uncle's visit." he paused a bit "I'll admit that I'm actually worried he may be considering returning to the home." He added.

Ratchet eyed his old friend quietly, definitely not having seen this coming. Of all the mech's in the world who he thought could handle a troubled teenager in need of a loving home, Optimus would have been at the top of his list. He would have been at the bottom, but then again, that was why he had adopted a boy younger than his teenage years when he first got him. "I don't know, Prime. Kyle didn't give Cliffjumper or I much trouble." Ratchet's optics matched his "But of course, that's taking into account that Riley hasn't had any real "family" outside of this man. Ever." He added.

Optimus nodded his head a little, remembering the boy, Kyle fondly. Cliffjumper had done a good job of taking an abused fifteen year old boy, and raising him into a mature, well-rounded, college graduate and police officer, with his own adopted son himself. They both had, in fact, which was the entire reason he had gone to him for help. "Very different backgrounds, Riley simply... I think he relies too much on his uncle for love." He noted, shaking his head "I'm not entirely certain of how to handle that." He admitted, quietly.

"Have you shown him affection? Cliff and I had to do a lot of that with Kyle." Ratchet leaned back a bit "And boy did that take getting used to." He paused "I could call Kyle up and ask him to talk to the boy if it would help." He suggested "Or he could talk to Casey or one of Cliff's kids." He suggested "Frankly, I'm sure he could use someone that could relate to his current situation." He added.

Optimus knew each was a good suggestion, but the question was whether Riley would be open to talking to them. If anything, Kyle may have been able to relate on some level, considering how he'd been the son of two psychotic addicts. Yet Optimus knew that Riley's uncle could not be categorized as "psychotic" despite the problems he had. "Riley might do best talking to Kyle." Optimus eyed Ratchet a bit "But as I understand, he has his hands full with that homeless boy he recently adopted." He added.

"Kyle's a good guy, he'd jump at the chance to help a kid even somewhat like him." Ratchet affirmed "I like to think Cliff and I raised him to care enough about others that he would at least." He then added "What he's done with his son, Bradley, probably reaffirms that to me." He added "Do you want me to ask him to talk to the boy?" He questioned.

Optimus thought it over in his head, but quickly deduced he should ask Riley if he was comfortable doing so first. "I'll discuss it with Riley first, make sure he's ready to talk about it." He shook his head slightly "After all, we still haven't "gelled" together enough to begin the adoption process." He explained "I want him comfortable in our situation before we even do so."

"Of course, it was the same way with Cliff." Ratchet looked down quietly "Though, I really do hope this boy's uncle doesn't do anything drastic. I don't want another Kyle situation to happen. Primus, that slave trade." He shuddered slightly, tightening his grip on his cube "You're sure he isn't dangerous... Just... A drunk?" He questioned.

"Undetermined as of the moment. But he doesn't seem intent on hurting Riley."

Ratchet nodded his head a bit, looking thoughtful. "Just keep an eye on him, maybe it wouldn't hurt... Even if you adopt Riley. To keep the man in his life so long as he's really trying to clean up his act." Ratchet smirked a bit "And if not, there's always my way of handling that involves a good wrench to the-" He caught the look in Optimus's optics "In the meantime... Do you... Love this boy as your own, or is too soon?" He questioned.

Optimus nodded his head a little bit, looking at Ratchet. "I do think "love" is very quickly becoming a factor." He admitted.

"Then maybe it's time you also started showing him that his uncle isn't the only one capable of loving him." Ratchet noted "You have other younglings, and maybe part of him is worried about that." Optimus nodded his head "He's grown up in an orphanage Optimus. And, take it from someone who did as well, it's hard to imagine that you can be loved by someone with children. Especially at his age." A beep sounded out "Well, that's my cue, they need me at the hospital." He sighed.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Ratchet." Optimus nodded as they both stood to leave the small cafe "I'll comm you when I know where Riley stands on speaking to someone of a similar background." he noted.

"Good, and... Don't worry Prime." Ratchet smiled "He'll come around."

As Ratchet left, Optimus was left to complicate his old friend's words. He knew that he was right, Riley might have been worried that his uncle was the only person that would ever love him, and that was certainly saying something. He'd definitely need to start working on that, and he'd have to start soon.

...

Riley relaxed against the couch quietly, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The events of the night before had continued to play through his mind to a point where he felt his stomach doing perpetual back flips. He loved it at Optimus's home, and he loved being in the care of someone who cared. But at the same time he worried that he was alienating his real family all at once, and it didn't sit right at all. The door opening got his attention as he looked over to find Optimus coming in the home. "Hey Optimus." He waved calmly.

"Morning." Optimus smiled a little "Sorry I wasn't here, I had plans to meet a friend of mine. I figured you would want to sleep in." He noted, his holoform slowly appearing beside him on the couch "How are you feeling, Riley? Any better?" He questioned.

Riley sat up slowly to find an arm wrapped around his shoulders. It was a little bit of a shock, as Optimus had never really done so before, but he found himself leaning into it. The feeling was welcome, and comforting, especially after the night before. "I'm... Okay." Riley smiled as best he could "I just wish that it didn't have to go down the way it did." He added.

As Riley moved into a more comfortable seated position Optimus did not push the affection. As much as he wanted Riley to know he was there for him, smothering him with it was not something that would help and he knew it. "I wish it hadn't either. The last thing I wanted was to upset you so much." Optimus closed his eyes a bit "I was simply standing up for what I feel was right." He added.

"I know, that's why I stuck up for you and not him." Riley shifted a bit "I can't stick up for him as much as I want to. Especially after a few days here, seeing what a real family lives like." He then added "Well, a real Autobot family, anyway." He added.

Optimus chuckled at that, knowing that Riley was right about that. Life with an Autobot parent was never exactly "normal" but it was something that he believed was rewarding. Especially in regards to living life within two cultures rather than one. "If you'd like... I spoke to a friend of mine today. He helped raise the boy "adopted by an Autobot" at your age, Kyle." That caught Riley's attention right away "He could get him over here for you to talk about what you're going through." He noted.

"My parents weren't-" Riley began.

"No, but you both have come from troubled pasts." Optimus explained, Riley was silent at that "I think that the two of you may be able to relate more than you are inclined to believe, if you were to give it a chance." He added, smiling a little "Kyle is a good man, and I can honestly say it may do you some good if you talked to him, even just once." He noted.

Riley went over the thought in his head, it was true. At the end of the day, he really did think that a talk with someone who could relate to him could help. "Alright, I'll talk to him, if he'll talk to me." Riley finally nodded his head "I mean, it's better than a shrink, right? And this guy could maybe level with me." He explained.

Optimus smiled and patted the boy on his knee, squeezing it gently. Riley smiled back, though it was a more nervous form of a smile. "It will do you more good than you know, I believe." He explained "But for now, I thought you might like to try that movie again?" He noted, nodding to the DVDs "There's no storm, but... I have a day off." He noted.

Riley smiled a bit up at the mech's holoform, picking up a DVD of one of the action films they owned. He nodded a bit, popping the film in and leaning back, moving close to Optimus. "Yeah, I think I could watch a movie." He replied "At this point, a few explosions and fight scenes might do me some good." He chuckled.

Optimus only smiled, allowing Riley as close as he wanted to be. In the back of his mind, he took a mental note to go to his old CMO for advice more often.


	7. Forgiveness

BW Fangirl: Yes, Bradley was the teenager that Kyle picked up in his cop car at the end of "What Training Can't Teach You". I always interpreted it as he went onto adopt the boy. :)

Somebody: If the story calls for a female main character, I'd love to make one. But there hasn't been a story that has called for one with me quite yet. :) But as a guy, male main characters come more easily for me.

...

**CHAPTER 7  
Forgiveness**

Riley opened up a bit more following that day, much to Optimus's relief. Though only two weeks had passed without his uncle knocking on their door again, and they had not yet met with Kyle he seemed to be okay. Optimus had made it more of a point to make Riley feel like a part of his family, going so far as to refer to Riley as his "youngest" when asked. Optimus was still not used to having a teenage foster son in the house, but the more time they spent together, the more he was learning how to work through the troubles they were having.

At the end of the day, Optimus was starting to see every reward Cliffjumper had described to him. Though he still had a lot to learn, he was also happy to have had two teenage humans in his house before. If nothing else, even if he had raised his others from infancy, at least he was prepared for the high school drama. "All I'm saying is that we're never going to use Algebra in our everyday life." Riley groaned, Optimus shook his head a little "You might, seeing as you're a supercomputer, but when will I ever need it?" He questioned.

"I'm sure you'd be surprised at how useful it may become." Optimus replied.

"That's every adult's answer." Riley turned to Optimus slowly "Oh well, I'm done with it anyway." He grunted, setting the book back down "So homework's done, chores are done. What now?" He questioned.

"Talk about your birthday?"

Riley was stunned at himself, he'd nearly forgotten his sixteenth birthday was less than a week away. Then again, it had never been something to celebrate. Who did he have to celebrate it with? Not a lot of options, and none of them were ideal. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Riley laughed "We don't have to do anything big though. I don't want a huge party or anything. If that's what you mean." He added.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, surprised he wasn't asking for a big one. Considering the fact that this would be Riley's first birthday outside of his children's home, other than his first more than likely, and therefore it made it special. "Riley, it's your first birthday outside of the Group Home." Optimus noted, his optics lowered to him "I want to do something special with it. Meet a few more of your friends, perhaps?" He noted.

Riley looked up at him slowly, his expression thoughtful. "I just... No one's ever really given me a real "celebration"." Riley shrugged his shoulders "I mean the guys would take me out and we'd see a movie, but that was about it." He shook his head "I guess I just don't want to be the awkward death of the party or anything." He admitted.

"You wouldn't be." Optimus replied politely "And if you're asking me to simply ignore your birthday, I refuse to do so." He settled his hands on his own, Transformer-sized chair "I don't ignore my children's birthdays, no matter how small a celebration, I wish to celebrate." He leaned in a bit "And you can't change my mind there." He added.

There was a ghost of a smile on Riley's face, and Optimus knew he was grateful. The only problem was that the child's obvious shy nature was easily overshadowing his happiness and elation at the thought. "I guess a little party with some of my friends wouldn't hurt." Riley finally shrugged his shoulders slightly "I just don't want you going out of your way to make it this huge party or anything." He added.

"I wouldn't pull that on you for your first birthday here." Optimus winked "Perhaps your seventeenth, however."

"If I'm even here for my seventeenth." Riley muttered.

Optimus felt a tinge of sadness as Riley said that. He highly doubted that Riley would be gone before his next birthday, he imagined the boy living in his home until he was ready to live on his own. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you you're never going back to that home until you believe my words." Optimus told him calmly "This is your home now, Riley. Unless you decide you do not want to live here, you will live here." He noted.

"Sorry, just still hard to believe." Riley smiled a tiny bit "Hard to believe a mech like you would really want me around... More than a little while." He shrugged "But either way, I'm sure whatever you've got planned will be awesome." He added.

Optimus smiled, nodding his head in agreement. As long as Riley realized he really did care about him, those types of feelings didn't unnerve him. Although he did feel a tinge of sadness at the thought that he still had even minor doubts. "Don't worry, Riley, you're going to be around for a very long time." He noted, being honest "Now, what do you say we go out and do something? We've been in the home too long this week." he noted.

"No work tonight?" Riley questioned.

"None that I've heard so far." Optimus replied "You up to going and "chilling" as you human's say?"

Riley nearly broke out into chuckles, but held back his laughter finally. "I'm up for hanging out, but please, NEVER use that word again." He finally stated as Optimus led him towards the front door.

...

Jasper wasn't exactly known for its night life, but Riley got the feeling Optimus wasn't exactly the "night life" type. Yet as they drove down the roads, Riley couldn't help but wonder where it was that they were going. "Where are we even going?" Riley questioned, finally voicing his wonder "We're almost outside of Jasper." He added.

Optimus's holoform turned his head toward the boy calmly. He had a small smile on his face, shrugging his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the road even if he had no reason to have to. "To be honest, I've forgotten what there is to do around here." He admitted, looking over at Riley "I was simply driving until something caught one of our attention." He explained.

"Everything I'd see probably isn't giant robot-friendly." Riley chuckled "Unless you can keep your holoform up for a while." He admitted.

Optimus shrugged his shoulders, looking over. "I can sustain it for as long as my Energon allows it to."

Riley nodded his head a bit, thoughtful of what there was to do in Jasper. And quite frankly, there wasn't a whole lot. If he wasn't sure that his uncle was still angry at him, he might have asked Optimus to bring him by his home. He was so deep in his thoughts that he only after a few moments realized where they were. "Optimus, can we... Stay out of this part of town?" He questioned.

Optimus cocked his holoform's eyebrow in confusion at Riley's sudden tension. He stared around, it wasn't anywhere that seemed dangerous. It was a small residential area, nice, but not mansion-like. "May I ask the reason for this?" Riley didn't reply, he almost seemed to be in a trance "Riley?" He questioned.

"This is where my parents used to live. Before they were killed."

Optimus took quick notice of the fact that Riley used the word "killed" rather than "died". Riley's face looked pale as a ghost, even as Optimus quietly did a u-turn out of the area. "I'm not going to pry... But I would swear that you once told me they only died." Optimus noted, his eyes peering over in Riley's direction "What is this about them being "killed"?" He noted.

"You probably wouldn't remember. I don't."

"You were a year old."

Riley was silent, Optimus made a point, even if Riley had only been a year old, his uncle had told him what happened. It was an incident that he had purposefully avoided telling him, for more than a few reasons. "Back then Decepitcon attacks were more common, but you know that." Riley turned his head to him "I was staying with a babysitter I guess. But according to my uncle, that jet, Starscream... He uh... Took some hostages to keep you guys from stopping whatever he was doing. It was on some highway outside of town." He paused quietly "My Mom and Dad were the hostages he crushed to prove his point." His voice was low at that.

Optimus felt his spark sink, he not only remembered that day, but he had been there. He had watched the life crushed between the Decepticon's fingers, he had never forgotten the first two human casualties of their war he had seen with his own two optics. "I wish I could forget that day..." Optimus closed his eyes a little bit "I'm very sorry, Riley. Even moreso that you had to be put in this position by _our _war." He noted.

"There was nothing you could have done." Riley replied.

"I wish I could believe that little one, I really do." Optimus's own soft reply came.

Optimus almost wanted to rip his own spark out knowing that the boy had gone through all of this. Been living in an orphanage, with only a drunk to call family, because he had failed those two humans that day. He had failed his children before, but to know he had failed one of them in a way so personal killed him, it really did. Slowly, he reached over, not caring how old Riley was, and gently grasped his hand in his, holding it tenderly.

Riley peered down at the hand, his face filled with surprise and shock. "I forgive you." Riley managed a smile.

For the first time in a while, Riley didn't pull back even slightly. He took the sign of affection, and of love. Because for the first time, he realized though he had lost his parents before he was old enough to even remember them, he had found a new parent in Optimus. And no matter how long it had taken him to realize that, it made all the difference.


	8. Meeting of the Minds

Somebody: Oh no worries at all, I didn't think you were putting me down. I actually do well with my own ideas more than those from others, but I thank you for your offer. :) Full-blown story ideas I get from people sadly just never get finished. But either way, I'm sure eventually there will be a female-centric idea, just hasn't entered my head yet. :)

...

**CHAPTER 8  
Meeting of the Minds**

Riley didn't know what to expect when meeting Kyle, though he couldn't help but feel nervous. Ever since the night he had spent with Optimus, he'd opened up more to the Autobot, so it was hard to understand why he needed to meet him. Optimus had told him something along the lines of the fact that he could still use someone who knew what he was going through. Riley still didn't get it, but as he arrived home from school that afternoon, sure enough, the man was there.

Riley hadn't expected much out of the twenty-six year old to have changed from the news reports he remembered. But the boy had definitely grown into a man, brown hair cut buzz cut short, green eyes more hardened, he'd grown a lot of muscle over the years. Kyle seemed to be deep in thought or heavily focused on the television, which was on in the den. Riley didn't recognize the boy on the floor beside him, but he figured it was likely the son Optimus had mentioned. He looked around his age, with a mop of blonde hair, and a lanky demeanor.

As Kyle noticed Riley come in, he smiled in his direction before turning to the boy. "Brad, I'll be right back, okay?" He questioned, the boy nodded as Kyle planted a kiss on the top of his son's head "Hey, you must be Riley." Riley only nodded his head a bit "Optimus had a meeting, so he thought it was a good time for me to come over. I guess he thought there would be more privacy that way." He explained.

Kyle made his way over, his hand outstretched with a smile on his face. Riley had seen many cops in his day, but Kyle had to be the only one that he had met that seemed to be calm. Most when the kids from the home were around had their hand rested on their gun "just in case". Yet as Riley glanced at his, it only hung loosely from its holster, with his hand on his hip. "Nice to meet you too." Riley replied, shaking the man's hand "I'll be honest and say that I pretty much have no idea what he wants us to talk about." He admitted.

"I'm going to level with you and say that I don't really know either." Kyle rested his hand on his other hip calmly "I know that at your age, I wasn't exactly big on talking about it. It hardly makes a difference." He chewed his lip, but smiled "So let's not "talk" let's just hang out, do you like movies?" Riley nodded "Great, we just threw on I Know What You Did Last Summer, have a seat." He nodded over at it.

"What's I Know What You Did Last Summer?"

"Probably one of the creepiest movies movies ever made. If you like horror, you'll love it." Kyle smiled, Riley shrugged his shoulders a bit "You'll have to forgive me, my Dad, Cliffjumper, and I bonded over the "Scream" movies." He chuckled "I kinda have had a love for 90s horror ever since." He turned to Riley, a grin on his face "I can't imagine Uncle Optimus watches many though." He added.

Riley laughed a little at the thought of Optimus even attempting to sit through a horror movie. As he shook his head and seated himself on the couch adjacent to Kyle, he shook his head. "Yeah, no. Optimus would not enjoy watching people get murdered." He grinned a bit "Sometimes the big guy can barely sit through a bloody action film." He turned to Bradley calmly "Hiya." He said with a wave.

Bradley glanced over at the young man, seemingly a little shy, at the very least, that's how Riley saw it. "Hey." He replied, smiling a bit, and returning to the movie.

"Brad's a bit shy." Kyle explained, looking down at his son fondly "When I found him, he'd run away from his own group home for six years." He explained.

"Eight, Dad."

Kyle rolled his eyes at his son's need, as always, to have every statement be one-hundred percent accurate. He didn't like to think that Bradley was on the streets for eight years as is, six sounded less horrible. "Right, eight." Kyle finally replied "Point is that, I think it's easy to say that kids like us don't open up to strangers well." He added.

Riley nodded his head, now that, he could relate to. It was part of the reason he'd hardly spoken two sentences to Optimus until he'd gotten him to open up. Something about being an orphan with hardly any family ties made you a little harder to gain the trust of. It was one of many things that Riley hated about himself, and there was no denying that. "Yeah, I had a hard time opening up to Optimus, not gonna lie." He glanced at Kyle "That's what you're trying to ask, right?" He questioned.

"You catch on quick." Kyle replied "So, listen, part of the reason Optimus wanted me to talk to you was because. He thought you could use some kind of advice on your Uncle." Riley felt a knot form in his stomach "I'm not saying we have to talk about it. But if you can't tell Optimus what's bothering you, maybe you could tell me?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't understand." Riley muttered.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Riley caught Kyle's eyes, he seemed firm in his words, thought Riley couldn't be too sure. "Well, there's nothing Optimus doesn't really know already. He started drinking after my Mom died. I mean she was his sister, it had to be hard." Riley didn't know what Kyle wanted from him in this respect "I lived with him for about three months before CPS decided his drinking problem was dangerous." He added.

"He ever hit you?" Kyle questioned.

Riley almost vomited out his lunch at that question. "NO!" Riley eyed Kyle, who didn't seem to buy it "Okay, once, and I do mean _once_. But I had called him something messed up and it was an impulse. He wasn't even drunk." He explained "That isn't the reason why he's dangerous, he's not dangerous to me..." He looked at Kyle "He's dangerous to himself." He explained.

"Is he...?"

Riley wanted to take back what he had said, he really did. The whole matter itself was a very private one, and he had just told it to someone he had known for all of twenty minutes. "He's got issues with depression." Riley sighed, knowing he had to talk about it now "He's only ever tried to kill himself once, but I've seen him in some really dark places." He shook his head "Your parents might have tried to hurt you, I know the story after all..." He paused "But mine is worse in some ways." He added.

Kyle shot a glance to Bradley, who, getting the idea, quickly stood. "I'm going to... Get a soda."

Riley watched the boy leave, surprised by it. Kyle looked at Riley, playing with his thumbs a bit, he looked at Riley. "You're right, that is worse. Knowing anything you do can set him off." Kyle shook his head a bit "But I know how you feel, I really do." He then added "My parents they pretended to be that way or a long time after my brother died." He explained.

"You had a brother?" Riley asked.

"I did, they had him killed because he... Found out about their little slave trade venture." Kyle paused a moment "They used that "depression" as an excuse every time they tried to abandon me. And I always felt as thought it was MY fault they were that way." He shook his head "Even if they had faked it? I can tell you this much, Riley." He sighed "Every decision he makes is his own." He added.

"Doesn't mean I want him to hang himself in some closet." Riley scoffed.

Kyle leaned forward a bit, trying to be calm. He knew where the boy was coming from, yet he felt as though getting through to this boy would be tough. "So you're going to let your uncle's problems stand in the way of you and adoption?" Riley's head shot to look at Kyle with his mouth agape "Oh come on. Do you really think Optimus doesn't want to adopt you?" As Riley looked away, he took a deep breath "He wouldn't just take you in to tease you." He added.

"Kids like me don't get adopted."

"Kids like what? Kids with baggage? Forget that stereotype." Riley cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the man "I had the most messed up past that anyone could even dream of. But look at me. Not only did I get adopted." He turned his head to the kitchen "But I adopted a kid too. I've got a good job, a college diploma." Riley was silent "You don't have to listen to me. But I want you to consider this." Riley turned his head again "Don't let your family's mistakes define your future." He finished.

For a moment, Riley looked ready to reply, but both could hear the door click open. Kyle smiled, he turned his head to see Optimus coming in. "And if anything, just consider this." Kyle pointed to Optimus with a finger, his eyes full of nothing but seriousness "He can love, provide, and take care of you just as much as your uncle can, _more _even." He explained, Riley remained quiet "Would you rather live on empty promises until you're eighteen? Or with someone who means it?" He questioned.

Somehow, Kyle's words hit Riley hard.

...

That night, after Kyle and Bradley had gone home, and Riley had gone to bed, Optimus sat at his desk to think. He'd done this many times since he'd taken in Riley, it was how he had found himself able to best clear his head. His Foster Son had been deep in thought too, he knew that. He'd hardly spoken all through dinner, and even less when they'd all stat down to talk together. Yet Optimus couldn't blame him, from what Kyle had said, the man had given Riley a lot to take in and even more to think about.

They both had a lot to think about.

The future. Adoption. Family. All of these were simple topics, but put them together and they were frightening. Even after his paperwork was done, and he'd stood to head to his own berth room for stasis, the thoughts of it all followed him. He hoped Riley would come around, that he would be able to adopt him, yet he also knew not to get his hopes up. Riley was torn, and he knew it, he hated it. He didn't want him to be torn, he wanted the decision to be easy, simple even. But nothing was so simple.

He'd only noticed the chill in the air as he passed by Riley's room. He'd stopped for a brief moment, to take notice of how the boy shivered, even with his comforter over his body. It was no wonder, in a desert such as Nevada, it got quite cold at night, especially in the winter. As he made his way to his room, his holoform appeared, and grabbed an extra blanket from one of the many closets. He knew to be careful as he pulled it over Riley to provide more warmth, but it was not why he lingered.

As he leaned down to kiss his head, Optimus found himself unable to believe he had done it. It wasn't the first time he'd thought of it, but it was the first time he'd gone through with it. Taking a silent moment to glance down at the sleeping form, his back to him, he sighed. "Riley..." He whispered "No matter what you decide, who you chose. Know that I will love you regardless." He muttered.

Though Optimus could have said it to him awake, he knew it was better this way. Riley was already conflicted enough, he didn't need to push it further. Yet unknown to him, the words did not fall on def ears. Riley opened one eye a bit, and turned over as Optimus disappeared. He felt his heart sink, knowing full well what his decision had to be. Not for Optimus, not for Mason, but for himself. And at the end of the day, Kyle had been right.

In the dark of the night, Riley made his decision. If Optimus asked, his answer would not be "no", it couldn't be "no". He just hoped, silently, and to himself, that it would not be the beginning of a storm, bigger and harsher than ever before.


	9. The Question

**CHAPTER 9  
The Question**

Riley's birthday came faster than the young man expected it to that year. Where it had been a week away what only seemed like a day ago, it was now there, staring him right in the face. He didn't look or feel a day older, yet he did feel the sting of being two years closer to that day he dreaded. The day he turned eighteen and aged out of the system. Sighing quietly as he finished dressing for the day, he made his way out of his bedroom calmly. It was eerily quiet in the house, something that almost didn't sit right with him.

Of course, Optimus as usual walked in the door to dispel the moment of doubt he had. "Thought you'd be up a little later." Optimus nodded his head "Happy birthday, youngling." He noted.

Riley gave a half-smile in response, not entirely seeing how turning sixteen was a "happy" birthday by this time. "Thanks Optimus." He noted "Where did you go out to, I thought you didn't have work today?" Optimus seemed to only smirk at the question "Ah I get it, a secret." He chuckled.

"Precisely." Optimus noted "Hungry?"

"Are you cooking?"

Riley had most recently actually tasted the mech's attempt at cooking. Needless to say, there was a reason Cybertronian's didn't cook. Optimus frowned playfully, shaking his head. "I did not cook, no. I think the fact you got sick when I tried was the end of my attempts at cooking." He chuckled a little "Though we do have other things to talk about." He noted.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Riley almost felt like he knew the answer before they were even in the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, he watched as Optimus silently leaned against the wall. It didn't seem like he had a good way of asking what he needed to, he almost seemed nervous. Yet Riley waited patiently, he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be important, after all, this was Optimus. "Riley, I've been giving much thought to your future." Optimus's words were quiet, but Riley nodded in response to them "Both here and further on." He added.

"Further on like College and stuff?" Riley questioned, Optimus only nodded in response "Okay, I'm following you."

Optimus nodded his head slowly, appearing deep in thought, though Riley found it hard to read his expression. The normally stoic mech seemed almost confused, perhaps lost as to what to say. "Riley... I know that we've known each other only a very short time." Optimus placed his hands on the Transformer-sized island "And in that time, I have struggled to fully gain your trust." He paused "But I have also come to love and think of you as my own." He admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Riley added.

He tried his best to focus on the bowl of cereal in front of him, he wasn't sure where Optimus was going with it, but he had an idea. "Riley?" Riley looked up as Optimus leaned in "Do you even want to be adopted?" He questioned.

Riley was silent for a moment, the question rattling around in his head. Riley wasn't even sure he had an answer at times, it depended on the day, sometimes, he did. Others he didn't want to lose his family as it already was. The conflict that entered his brain didn't help either, it felt as though he was choosing between Optimus and Mason, and he didn't like that. "I don't know." Riley replied "I do, but..." He paused a bit "I'm scared." He explained.

"Of what?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders, there wasn't much to be afraid of, he had to admit. Optimus furrowed his optic ridge, sating down at him, a half-smile formed onto his lips. "Riley, what I went out to do, was gain the official paperwork." Optimus set the data pads on the table calmly, Riley eyeing the massive objects in surprise "I wanted to wait until your birthday, as a little surprise." He noted.

To say Riley was speechless would have been the understatement of the year. Of all the gifts he would have thought he'd have been offered, or received on his birthday, this was not one of them. "Optimus... Are you sure about this?" Riley glanced up at the mech "I mean you've hardly known me a month, most parents don't even trust a kid that soon." He explained.

"You have my full trust, you've given me no reason not to trust you."

Riley rested his arms on the table slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. He knew Optimus well enough that he knew that he meant his words, and what he said. He wouldn't have set the data pads down if he didn't trust him. "Your kids don't know me. Your friends don't." Riley muttered "Are you really going to just offer a kid a permanent home without their approval?" He questioned.

It was then that Optimus seated himself on a large, Transformer-sized stool. "Riley, look at me." The boy tilted his head up towards the mech once more "This is not their decision, it is mine. I made it some time ago, and I took this opportunity to surprise you." He traced his fingers along the counter "The fact is you belong here, at least to me." He explained "And I don't want to risk losing you if I must not."

"So you'd really adopt me? Take all that legal responsibility." Riley shook his head "Just for some kid who-"

"Don't put yourself down again."

Riley bit his lip quietly, he knew that Optimus didn't approve of that, but it was sometimes how he thought of himself. He was just a kid, one in billions, and of all of them, Optimus Prime had chosen him to pop the question on. "What about Uncle Mason?" Riley questioned.

"We can discuss it, Riley." Optimus noted "But this decision is yours, not his. Please, remember that."

Yet again, what Kyle had told him hit Riley in the stomach like a ton of bricks. Optimus cared about him, he'd given him a real life for the first time since his infancy. He'd done everything to be his Father, and now all he wanted was to make sure he was never alone again. He was afraid of being left alone, but at the end of the day, he gained more than he lost. He gained a family, a real one, with siblings, a Father, possibly even more that he didn't yet know about. "I... I want to be adopted." Riley finally found the words escaping his throat "I'd really like to live here, forever." He added.

Optimus smiled genuinely at Riley, as if a whole ton of weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He knew he was taking a risk many would be too afraid to take, adopting a teenager into his family. But at the end of the day, that was perhaps the most rewarding part of what he was doing. "Then I believe, we have a few forms to sign before your party." He replied.

"My party?"

"Didn't think I was joking about that, did you?" Gently, the mech scooped him up, and deposited him on his shoulder "Not likely, especially not if you're going to be family." He looked down at the data pad calmly "Now, tell me, what was your middle name again?" He questioned.

Riley grinned a bit, for a moment, he half-expected to wake from a long dream. But he knew he wasn't, this would soon be his home. Granted, it would not be anywhere near as easy as that, and he knew it. They still had to get past home inspections, background checks, and a whole mess of a problem that would be his uncle. The conflict was far from over, and though he wanted to believe it was simply borrowing trouble, he couldn't help but shake the feeling the trouble was all too real.

...

Riley felt exhausted following the party, which had been much bigger than he had expected. Riley was almost certain that the only person he knew that hadn't been at the party had been Mason. And on that end, he hadn't expected his Uncle to show up, not after everything that had gone down. Yet regardless, the day had been far more fun than he had expected. Between a pick-up basketball game, actual cake, and what seemed to be an endless amount of presents it was the first day in his life that Riley truly felt important.

Yet, exhausted and drained, he had collapsed into a pile of wrapping paper. It wasn't a comfortable bed, but when one was drained, they took what they could get. A chuckle grabbed his attention as Riley tilted his head towards Optimus's holoform. "Do I need to carry the birthday boy to bed?" Optimus jested lightly, Riley groaned "I'll take that as a "yes"." He added.

"So... Much... Cake." Riley muttered "I really should never have had that fifth piece."

Smirking a little, Optimus shifted Riley under his weight slowly. Though the boy was sixteen, he was easily lifted into the arms of the nearly eight foot tall Autobot holoform. Riley rested his head against his chest slightly as Optimus carried him, smiling a little. "I have to admit though, Prime." Riley muttered "That was, so worth the party."

"Mmm glad to hear it."

Optimus reached the bedroom, carefully kicking open the door as he moved through it. At the strewn clothes on the ground, he made a mental note to have Riley pick up his room in the morning. Setting the boy on his bed, he smiled a bit. "I told you a birthday party would be worth it." Optimus noted "Though I'm not sure your body is happy about it." He noted.

"I'm gonna sleep like a rock tonight." Riley muttered.

He could feel Optimus tug the blankets over him as he grew more comfortable by the moment. "Indeed, I believe you will. Don't forget, we have company tomorrow as well." Optimus noted "You should get the room cleaned up tomorrow." He added.

"Mmmhmmm." Riley muttered back, only half-awake.

He felt the holoform's lips gently brush against his head, and Riley could only smile. "Goodnight, son. I love you very much." Optimus whispered.

As Optimus started for the doorway, he nearly missed the soft reply. "I love you too."

Optimus wasn't sure if Riley had known what he was saying, or if he had simply started to doze off. But all the same he allowed himself to form an even wider smile at those words. "Happy Birthday, little one." He whispered, flicking the light off as he left.

The easiest part of bringing Riley home was now over, and the hardest part was just around the corner.


	10. Have Your Back

** CHAPTER 10  
Have Your Back**

"Lookie here boys, it's the Autobot pet."

Riley cringed at the new nickname his peers had given him. If he had thought that the old nickname he'd been given "orphan" wasn't degrading enough, that was all he was now, "The Autobot Pet". He peered up from his locker at Devon, his continual tormenter, with a meek expression on his face. "I'm not his pet." He muttered, closing the locker door "I'm his son." He added.

"Son?" Devon scoffed at him "Who got you the new threads, huh?"

Riley looked down at his new clothes. Before, most of his clothes had been donations, but Optimus had taken him shopping over the last few weeks. He'd gotten himself new clothes, a new look. "Most of my clothes were big on me." Riley muttered "Optimus took me shopping so I could get one's that fit me and weren't ripped and y'know." He shifted the weight of his backpack a bit "Can I go now?" He added.

Of course, the bulky bully didn't let him by, merely stepping into his path. "Say I don't believe ye?" Devon stepped forward, intimidatingly as possible "I mean come on, loser. What kind of desperate Autobot wants trash like you in their home?" Riley's eyes hit the floor at those words "Well? How desperate is he?" He questioned.

That's when Devon made the mistake of shoving him. Riley was not normally a violent kid, but when provoked to the right point, he could be. Grabbing hold of Devon's collar, he threw him against the lockers, hard. "Leave. Me. Alone." His voice was low and serious, even a bit vicious "You don't know me or Optimus, so you have NOWHERE to talk." He stated, flatly.

Devon's own fierceness faltered, Riley wasn't the strongest kid in their grade, not even close. But he had been known to hold his own in a fight, on more than one occasion. "Chill, man. Chill." Devon replied.

Riley scoffed a bit at the fear in Devon's eyes, it was the same look they all gave him when he stood up for himself. A lot of kids from the home got it when they did, thanks to the "horror" movies about orphans it was a given. He had no intention of hurting Devon, scaring him was one story, actually beating the crap out of him would have been a waste of his own energy. The only time he ever fought was when he had no other choice, and here, he had another, to walk away. "Just back off." Riley muttered, releasing Devon.

"That's it?" Devon questioned, looking as though he _had_ punched him.

"You think I'm gonna risk suspension over a jerk like you?" Riley questioned "No thanks, I'm gonna go home and watch a movie."

The look on Devon's face was so priceless that Riley almost wished he'd had a camera on him. Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, he had just about made his way to the double doors when he heard it. "Figures he's a pussy." Devon's voice carried down the hallway "I mean hell, his Uncle's the town drunk, the laughing stock." There was a chuckle "Might as well be the same way."

It was those words that sent Riley over the edge, big time. He could take all the teasing about him they wanted to give, but his uncle was another story. Dropping his backpack off his shoulder, he stormed down the hallway. He didn't have time to catch himself before he had flung himself onto Devon, and punched him so hard in the face that he could nearly feel the bone. He landed another, and another, and another, not even giving Devon a chance to fight back before he felt two arms drag him off of the boy.

"That's enough!"

Riley turned his head in horror to see not one of the teachers, no, that would have been welcomed compared to this face. The fact he was looking at Ratchet chilled him to the bone more than that ever would have. While Riley had only known Ratchet for less than a week, he knew one thing for sure. He didn't approve of unneeded violence, and he was sure to tan his hide. "Ratchet, I can explain." Riley muttered.

"Don't." The holoform's blue eyes locked with his "Optimus will not be happy to hear about this." He then turned to Devon "You, make yourself scarce, don't think I didn't hear what _you _said." He added.

Devon was on his feet and running with his tail between his legs within moments. Riley could feel Ratchet's disapproving eyes on him, and to be quite honest, he wasn't happy with himself either. "Where's Prime?" Riley questioned.

"Held up at work. He asked me to pick you up." Ratchet grunted "You're lucky I wondered what was keeping you too." He shook his head a bit as they exited the school, Riley kept his head down, grabbing his backpack as they went "I thought Optimus had taught you that violence wasn't the answer in these situations by now." He noted.

"He insulted my uncle." Riley said firmly "And Optimus."

Ratchet took a deep breath, he stopped slowly, turning to the boy. Though he hadn't known Riley long, he did sympathize and care about the boy. And for that reason, he was worried about the anger he was more than afraid Riley might be hiding. "Does Prime even know that you're going through this?" Riley shook his head "How often does it happen?" He questioned.

"When they make fun of me?" Riley questioned, Ratchet nodded "Every day."

Ratchet almost wanted to clock the boy over the head. "You're going through that every day and you haven't told him?" Riley didn't seem to have an answer for that one "Kid, do you want me to go in there and handle this?" He asked, Riley didn't even hesitate to shake his head "Then talk to him, tell him. Because someone needs to put an end to that." He added.

"It's not Optimus's problem, it's mine." Riley sighed, staring over at Ratchet "I can take care of myself, been doing it long enough."

"Not his problem? Optimus is your legal guardian, Riley." Ratchet turned to him, making sure he was staring him in the eyes "It's his _job _to make sure you're safe. I don't care how long you've been taking care of yourself." He noted.

Riley took a deep breath, he knew that Ratchet was right. Optimus wasn't just his Foster Parent anymore, he was working to legally adopt him. And if he couldn't put his trust in him at this point, how would he be able to then? "I'm sorry." Riley muttered "I'm just not used to it, you should know... You grew up in an orphanage too, right?" Ratchet nodded his head "How long did it take you to learn you could rely on anyone other than yourself?" He questioned.

Ratchet paused, his young friend had him there, it had been a very long time. And even then, he hadn't ever had what Riley now was being given the chance to have, a family. He'd been thrown back out onto the streets of Iacon, hardly making a decent pay before he'd secured a job as a medic. Trust had been an issue for a very long time, and sometimes, it still was. "Centuries of your time." Ratchet admitted "Sometimes it's still hard." He noted.

"Then you understand."

Ratchet scoffed as Riley said that, though not in a mean way, by far. Simply because he said that as if his life had turned out to be anything special. Ratchet had found a peace with his life, but on some days he wished he had gotten what Riley had. "Trust me, Riley. You don't want to end up like me. I like my life, but even I get tired of my own bitter nature." He noted "After all, if I didn't have Casey, I wouldn't have any family." He noted.

"I'm sorry." Riley stared him in the eyes "I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

Ratchet took a deep breath, shaking his head. "It's fine. I just want to see you open up a bit more, if you don't go to Optimus I _will _go in and talk to them." Riley was silent "You may not be my child, but you are a part of Team Prime. We look out for our own." He noted.

Riley shifted the strap of his backpack calmly, knowing that Ratchet wasn't joking just by his tone. He nodded his head a bit, a smile tugging at his lips. The feeling that someone cared that much, especially outside of Optimus, meant a lot. "Alright, Ratchet, I'll tell him." Riley replied finally "I just hope he isn't too mad or anything. I mean I kinda beat the crap out of that kid." He added.

"Optimus won't be mad, he hardly, if ever, gets mad." Ratchet snorted "But if even he can't get them off your back, you just tell ole Ratchet. I'll set 'em straight." He winked.

Riley smirked a bit at the medic, crossing his arms. "When did you decide to go all soft on me?" He questioned.

Ratchet snorted yet again, even if it did come off as "soft". Taking out a wrench from his holoform's pocket, he grinned. "I still have one of these, y'know?" He said rather snarky "Make no mistake, I'm still far from the fluffy, soft type." He chuckled.

Riley smirked, knowing underneath it all, he probably was a softie. But he'd keep that to himself, just like Casey probably did. Ratchet popped his side door open, and Riley stared up at him. "Come on, now. I need to get you home so I can pick my own kid up. Ain't got all day." He nodded "Optimus is probably back and worried by this point." He noted.

"He does that a lot doesn't he?"

Ratchet chuckled lowly. "Oh just wait until you tell him about the bullies."

Riley had a feeling he didn't _want _to know how worried he would be then.

...

A/N: Thought it was about time we got a little interaction between Riley and another member of the former Team Prime.


	11. What Family Means

**CHAPTER 11  
What "Family" Means**

Riley sat on the kitchen counter silently, his eyes looking up at Optimus. The mech didn't look all too happy as he scanned over Riley, apparently not convinced that Devon hadn't hurt him on a physical level. Taking a deep breath, and venting steam, Optimus let his optics lock with his Foster Son's calmly. "I believe you to be too old to need the "violence is never the answer" talk." Optimus caught sight of Riley's nod "If my bond mate, Elita were here, she'd give it to you anyway, be thankful." He noted.

"Who?"

"My "wife", she joined the Allspark some time ago." Optimus explained "Before I came to Earth by about two centuries. She never had any patience for violence, not even the war." He frowned a bit, looking down at Riley "Now, do you want to tell me what made you "beat him up"?" He questioned, Riley grimaced a bit "I know there must have been a reason." He added.

Riley was silent as he could be for a moment, then sighed a bit. "I haven't told you, but I've been being bullied, big time." Optimus met his eyes as the boy tried not to freak out at the slight intimidation he felt "It happens every day, usually he's the one doing it. But today, he went all out on insulting you and then..." He paused "He started talking about how Uncle Mason was "the town drunk", and how I was just a "pussy" like him and I lost it." He stared down "I'm sorry Optimus, I don't usually let it get to me." He added quietly.

All frustration Optimus had with the boy wavered at his explanation, even if it still wasn't an excuse. Crossing his arms a bit, he took another deep breath, staring at him calmly. "This boy has been tormenting you?" Riley nodded his head solemnly "How long?" He questioned.

Riley could tell the mech was doing everything he could to mask his anger. But it was all betrayed by the cross look in his optics, anger not towards him, but towards Devon, or so he hoped. "Since the first day of High School, pretty much." Riley swallowed hard "He constantly called me "The Orphan" and made fun of me, pushed me around and all." He paused slightly "I guess I just got tired of putting up with it." He noted.

"You should have told me." Optimus told him quietly "What kept you from coming to me? I dealt with bullies for Jason and Sophie, I would have done the same for you." Riley shrugged his shoulders "You're family now, and that means it's my job to handle such things." His optics settled on him "I'll be going into your school to handle this tomorrow." He added.

"You don't have to." Riley muttered "I'm used to it."

If Optimus had not been a patient mech, he might have snapped a response to that. "As I said before, I'll handle it." Optimus noted, his optics so firm that Riley found it hard to have a reply "No son of mine is going to be a victim of bullies. I was all throughout my schooling and my Father didn't bat an optic ridge about it." Riley stared at him, surprised "Surely, you didn't think I didn't have to go through schooling?" He questioned.

"More like stunned you got bullied." Riley looked at him "Why didn't your Dad do anything?"

Optimus paused at the mention of his Father, it opened up old wounds he didn't often like to think about. Taking a deep breath, he looked the boy in the eye, and frowned a little. "My Father, and your Uncle are not much different. Except unlike your Uncle, your Grandfather was a very cruel mech, and unfortunately, my Mother died when I was but a sparkling." He shook his head "I was left with him." He noted.

"That's why I intrigued you, wasn't it?" Optimus nodded his head at Riley's question "Now I see why you're so weary of my Uncle. I would be too." He looked at him "Did he abuse you or something?" He asked.

Optimus's optics looked over his armor, though years had passed, some scars were still there. Small, faded, but there, just like they would always be. "Yes, he did." Optimus said quietly "I never had much of a childhood either, Riley. When my Father wasn't beating me I was in Foster Homes on Cybertron. I'd always go back to him, but..." He paused "It never got any better." He noted.

"He was your bully during schooling." Optimus nodded his head, Riley frowned a bit "How'd you end up such a good guy, then?"

Optimus smiled a little, it was a fair and good question. "I had a guardian angel, you could say. A Foster Father whom refused to let me go back to my Father." Optimus shook his head, looking up at him "When I was about your age, he sparknapped me from my home. We skipped town, headed for what I consider my hometown, Iacon... New designations, new life, new identity." He sighed happily "It was only two vorns I spent in his home, but it saved my life." He added.

Riley smiled a bit, suddenly understanding better what made Optimus the way he was. He rubbed his arm quietly, in a way, they weren't so different, outside of the abuse which he could not entirely relate to. He'd never been abused in his life, but he could imagine it only served to hurt him worse. "Wouldn't that make him more of your Dad?" Riley questioned.

"He was my Father, not the monster that put me through pit." Optimus replied firmly "He cared about me, loved me... He took interest in my life and treated me as a Father should." He smiled a bit, though it was a little sad "And when they both passed around the same time, it was his funeral I attended." He noted "Not the mech who sired me." He added.

Riley shifted a bit, the words sinking into him. It was a truth that Riley had never thought about, what a parent was like. He'd never had one, not even a parental figure, but if that was what a Father did... He peered up at Optimus slowly. "I guess by that logic... It kinda makes you my Dad too." Riley shifted a bit "I mean, you're the same way, not dead but..." He paused "I'm being silly, sorry." He muttered.

"You can call me "Dad" if it is your wish to do so." Optimus noted, his optics traveling to Riley "I just don't want you to feel obligated to though."

Riley looked down at his hands, which were set in his lap and moving around each other. "No, I can't... You haven't adopted me yet, and besides... Wouldn't you be afraid of what people would say?" Riley was silent for a moment "You can pass me off as a friend if I call you "Optimus", and..." He began.

"I care very little about what people think of my choices." Optimus replied softly "I already call you my youngest in public, Riley. People are well aware you're my son." Riley peered up at Optimus "If you want to refer to me as your Father in public as well, I would never object." He told him firmly "I think I might even like it if you did." He noted.

Riley pondered it for a moment, if he was even ready to call the mech by the title yet. With kids like him, who had never known another Father, it was usually easy, but for him, it seemed difficult. Even though he'd grown to have his complete trust, he still felt as though it was an intrusion. Yet as he looked up into the mech's soft optics, he knew that the mech was genuine as possible. "Yeah, well... I guess I could get used to that." Riley smiled "I may slip once in a while." He added.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Optimus gently lifted him off the counter "Now, I believe that you have homework to get done, little one. Go on." He set him down "We can talk more about this later." He noted.

Riley smiled over his shoulder and jogged towards his room. Of course, Optimus couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Though he had initially been nervous about trying to be a parent again, he knew he was doing right by this kid. Even if his Uncle, as much as he hated to say it, did open those old wounds that he would rather wish would go away. Making his way towards a small disc on another counter, he clicked it on. The small hologram of him and his adoptive creator appeared.

He often wished that the big, burly, and black mech was still online. It was no question that the young Orion Pax could have used advice when he first became Prime, or when he'd first adopted his children, or better yet, when he'd first taken Riley. Yet the mech liked to believe that Montel Pax would have been beaming with pride each time. And perhaps, somewhere in the well of Allsparks, he was. Clicking it off quietly, he turned around, and leaned back, closing his optics, he needed to handle the bullies, but that could wait.

For now, he simply needed to relax, to try and forget that dark time of his life. Some days, he was glad for it though, like today. He knew that even if Riley hand't voiced it, he was thankful that Optimus knew even a little of what he was going through. And perhaps, even understood why he was as weary of Mason as he was at times. Mason, the name sent chills up his spinal column as he pushed the thought from his processor. "Dad?" Optimus glanced up as Riley appeared nearby "Can I get a little help with my Math?" He questioned.

"I'll be right there."

Riley nodded and disappeared again, leaving Optimus to his thoughts. Yet as the mech got up, he knew there wasn't much to think about, not today at least. They could wait for another day, for now, he was still needed.


	12. A Talk

**CHAPTER 12  
A Talk**

It was a day later that Optimus Prime met a sober Mason Darrow for the first time. Optimus opened his front door slowly as the doorbell rang, Riley was at school, something he would later be thankful for. Mason sober was a much more calm man, dressed nicely, with a smile on his face. "Mr. Darrow... Riley's not home, I'm afraid, school." He explained.

"I know, I planned it for around then." Mason peered around, and sighed "I was... Hoping we could talk alone?"

Optimus hesitated for a moment, yet he could see the sincerity in his eyes. In a flash he could already tell what Riley meant when he told him that his Uncle when sober was a good man, because every bad vibe he had settled. Though he suspected he may have been more on-guard if Riley had been home, in fact, he knew he would have been. "Alright, please, come in." He stepped to the side to let him.

Mason stepped in slowly as Optimus closed the door. Mason chewed his lip a bit, uncertainty in his eyes. "I wanted to... Apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. I was... I was not in a good place." He peered around at the home's exterior "You have a beautiful home here, Mr. Prime." He added.

Optimus almost didn't want to believe the man's words, but he nodded his head calmly. "Your apology is accepted, I know you were concerned." Optimus noted "We had never met, intoxicated or otherwise. If I had been in your place, I likely would have done the same thing." He shook his head a bit "I hope that you understand that my intention is not to break up your family." He noted.

Mason placed his hands in his jacket pockets, peering over at the mech. "I heard from CPS that you plan to... Adopt him, officially." Optimus nodded his head in response "I'm surprised a busy Autobot like you wants that. Riley's a... Well, I'm sure you know that he's a handful at times." He noted, looking at him "I didn't think anyone other than myself would really want a kid carrying so much baggage." He admitted.

"Riley's a good boy. One that most definitely needs the stability and love of my home." Optimus explained, he put his hands on his hips slightly "I know that you probably think it is with you. And from what I've seen now, you may be a good man." Mason barely eyed the mech at those words "But the fact of the matter is that to sway me into changing my "mind" you need to do more than visit sober." He noted.

Mason was stunned, it was like the mech was some kind of mind reader. "You don't trust me."

Optimus was calm as he crouched low to the ground, so that the man could see him directly in the optics. Though he was not normally one to use intimidation tactics, he made exceptions, this was one of them. "My Father was what you call an "alcoholic"." Optimus's optics crossed slightly "I am well aware of the "sobering" tactic that you may very well be using on me right now." He added.

The man crossed his arms, attempting in vain to keep his ground against the Autobot leader. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"I can smell the stench of alcohol on your breath. You're not drunk, but you've been drinking." Mason grimaced upon the observation, realizing he'd been caught right away "The day you come through my door without that stench." He poked the man in the chest "That is the day we will discuss visitation, Mason Darrow. And not a day sooner." He was very firm in his words and actions "Do I make myself clear?" He questioned.

Though Mason wanted so desperately to say no, at this close a range, he feared the mech. He feared what he may do, or at the very least, attempt, if he did try and stand up to him. "I guess it's a good thing I'm in rehab." He muttered.

"No you're not." Mason looked up, shock in his eyes now "I looked into the only rehab center close to this town. They've never heard of you." Optimus stood straight up, the man shifted uncomfortably "Riley doesn't know, and I would _never _break his heart by telling him." He sighed deeply "I simply wish you weren't lying to him and to Child Protective Services for so long." He noted.

"It's because I don't have a problem." Mason grunted.

Optimus made his way towards the doorway, pushing it open gently. He turned to Mason quietly, his optics piercing through the man's soul. "I believe it's time we parted ways yet again." He grunted "If you come here uninvited or unannounced with that stench on you again. I will call the authorities."

Taking a few steps forward, Mason paused for a moment, turning around to look up at him. It was then that he spoke the words that moves through Optimus's very core. "And say I don't want visitation. Say I want to fight you for custody?" he questioned.

Optimus frowned, his optic ridge furrowed in anger. The court would never allow the alcoholic man to do so, but the fact he'd come and threatened that was enough to frustrate him. Intaking steam and allowing himself to calm down before he spoke, Optimus simply allowed a glare in the man's direction. As he closed the door behind him, he made sure he spoke loudly enough for the man to hear. "Good luck with that."

As Optimus let himself calm, he almost regretted his coldness towards the man. Yet the Autobot leader knew that he had done the right thing, as good a man as Mason may have been, he refused to give Riley over to an alcoholic. If he did, he'd feel responsible for everything that happened, good or bad. And he couldn't, simply _couldn't _let Riley get hurt more than he already had been.

...

School went more smoothly and best yet, peacefully after Optimus came to talk to the principal. Riley no longer walked the halls in fear of walking into Devon, which was the first plus. The other, being that most of the bullies feared him. After all, they now knew, without question, that his Foster Parent was a giant robot that could very easily squish any of them without a single thought. So coming out of the school that afternoon, Riley had a newfound confidence he hadn't had before.

Taking a deep breath as he looked around the front of the school, he was surprised to find no recognizable Autobot around. Taking a deep breath, he seated himself on a small wall near the grassy area. "Hey." Riley turned his head curiously at the voice "Yeah, kid. I'm talking to you."

Riley finally caught sight of the muscle car after a good fifteen seconds. It was sleek, and the horn design on the hood gave it a certain flair, though with the red coloring, he almost immediately thought of a demon. "Can I help you?" Riley questioned, hopping off his perch "I'm kinda waiting for one of my Dad's friends to pick me up and-" He began.

"That would be me. Name's Cliffjumper, nice to meet you kid."

Riley looked a little stunned for a moment, not expecting the name. Of course, being friends with Kyle and Bradley, he knew all about Cliffjumper. The enforcer had been a big orphan rights activist and also one of the better cops the city had. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Your son and grandson have told me a lot about you." He noted, knowing he'd figure he'd meant Kyle and Bradley "Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked.

"Should be, but I'm on my break and I'm bored so..." He popped the passengers side open politely "Hop in, buckle up, and lets get moving."

Riley grinned a bit, hopping inside the muscle car as the door closed calmly. Riley laid back and buckled up calmly, Cliffjumper, as usual, was off within five seconds of him getting inside. "Whoa, when we're on our way home I can hardly get Dad or Ratchet to go a mile over the speed limit." Riley chuckled "Aren't you worried we'll get busted?" He asked.

"Don't underestimate my driving abilities, kid." Cliffjumper laughed "And as for those two? They can be real stiffs at times, not gonna lie." He paused for a moment "There was actually _another _reason I picked you up." He finally spoke up again.

For some reason, Riley had a sinking feeling that it wasn't a good thing. A lump formed in his throat as he worried that this would be the day that his Uncle had gone out drunk driving and never gotten back to his home. "My Uncle?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper was silent, and Riley didn't know whether or not that was a good or a bad thing. But he waited, waited to hear what his Uncle had done now, the mech seemed to sigh, his engine rumbling. "Yeah, he was arrested earlier today." Cliffjumper noted "You're a bright kid to catch on so quickly. Or maybe you're just used to it." He then paused "But he's been asking to talk to you and well..." He paused.

"Does Dad know you're doing this?" Riley questioned.

"Not what I meant. He was released earlier, we're not visiting him." Cliffjumper noted "Your Uncle was very intoxicated earlier. Optimus called and asked me to escort you home." He paused again "It's probably going to be that way for a little while. I'm sure he told you that yesterday, your Uncle threatened him." Riley nodded "We don't think he's going to do anything, but until we're sure, I'm going to be giving you rides. As long as you're comfortable with that." He noted.

Riley didn't know how to answer that, or how to react to what he was being told his uncle was behaving like. But eventually, he replied. "Yeah, I guess so. I just... He's not dangerous." He explained "He'd never hurt me." He added.

"We're not afraid of that, Riley." Cliffjumper replied "We're worried he may try and abduct you."

And with those words, Riley felt a chill up his spine. Now there, was something that Riley had never considered, and didn't want to consider. But he knew it could one day be an all too intense reality.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time I started heating up tensions between Mason and Optimus. :)


	13. Musing

**CHAPTER 12  
Musing**

Riley was glad it was the weekend for the sheer fact that he had time to take in what his new Father and others thought may happen. Yet he hated seeing Optimus as tense as he was, even if it couldn't be helped. The fact that the mech had stress over him made Riley wish there was some way to relieve him of it, even if there was no way until the authorities found him, and unknown to him, actually placed him in rehab. "Dad?" Optimus stared over into the den, where Riley was relaxed with a blanket over him "You really should just sit down and relax." He added.

"I wish I could, but all of this has admittedly put me on edge." Optimus shook his head a little bit "I understand that your Uncle is a good man. But the fact he not only threatened to fight for custody, but told Cliffjumper that you'd be coming with him one way or the other." The mech shuddered a bit "I don't like how your Uncle acts when he drinks." He noted.

"Yeah, well, join the club." Riley muttered.

He soon found Optimus's holoform beside him on the couch. The tall, older Autobot's blue eyes stared down at him, and stroked his hair a little bit. "I know how troubling this must be for you." Riley nodded his head "If it helps, it's doubtful your Uncle really will come. We're simply taking precautions." He noted "I do wish it didn't have to come to this, youngling." He noted.

Riley rested back against the pillow quietly, he shook his head a bit. "I know you're just trying to protect me. Only proves you care." He commented, sitting up a bit "I just wish my Uncle could just sober up already. This is getting ridiculous." He admitted "I don't get why he can't just let me be happy, get sober, and be a part of my life." He added.

Optimus knew that at his age, Riley did not yet know how difficult what he was asking was. Optimus didn't want to explain either, now wasn't the time, he hadn't even realized it until he grew older. "I wish I had an answer for you, son. But it's a little hard to explain it to someone your age." He explained, his voice low "Listen, Riley if you need to talk, I'm right here." He noted.

Riley shrugged his shoulders absently, not having much to talk about. He sighed a little bit, trying his best to take everything in. "I'll be okay once all this has blown over, to be honest." He explained "I know my Uncle, and he'll go back to rehab, and realize what he did was wrong. I know he will." He noticed the brow of Optimus's holoform furrow "Everything okay?" He questioned.

"Fine." Optimus noted "Why don't I throw on a movie?"

Riley could tell his Foster Father was dancing around a subject, but he wasn't going to pry, not right now anyway. He sighed a bit, and nodded his head slowly, trying to take a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess a movie couldn't hurt. Something calming though, I don't think I'm in an action mood, and neither are you." He noted, knowing that last part was obvious "Maybe some animated movie?" He questioned.

"What about "Glee"? You got it for your birthday."

"First of all Glee's a TV show, and secondly. I can't imagine you sitting through a musical." Riley laughed a little bit, though Optimus looked a tad bit confused "It's a show where people randomly and spontaneously break out into song and dance." He explained, Optimus blinked in an "excuse me?" type of way "Yeah, it can be kinda weird, but they _are_ fun." He explained.

"You humans have odd entertainment venues." Optimus replied "But it sounds mildly amusing." He admitted.

Riley chuckled a bit, knowing that Optimus was not likely to enjoy it. But none-the-less took his copy of the older, by now "classic" TV Show, and popped it in. About four minutes in it looked as though Optimus was already lost, and even confused. "Tried to warn you that it wasn't your typical human movie." Riley laughed a little "It's actually nice, at least for me, to pop this stuff in when things get tense. It was a good escape back at the home." He admitted.

Optimus eyed Riley, even though they'd only been watching a short time he could see why. The show seemed to bank on the fact that being different was a good thing and moreso on the bright side of life than some movies in television show. "Yes, well, I suppose it's not a bad show to have for children your age." A sigh echoed through his holoform "It is just not quite my thing." He added.

"Maybe if you were a little less tense." Riley turned to Optimus "I'm not the only one who needs to relax, Dad. You look like you're ready to go out and rip someone in half." He admitted, Optimus turned away a bit "I know you're worried about me. But I'm right here, there's no sign of my Uncle. Just relax and enjoy your day off for once." He paused "For me?" He added.

"For me", it seemed to be all of his children's favorite sayings to get the mech to lighten up, but at the end of the day, he knew he was right. Nodding his head a little, he settled against the couch, taking in another deep breath, with any luck, nothing would go wrong. For all he knew, Mason Darrow would be arrested again at the end of the day and everything would go back to normal.

At least, one could only hope that would be the case. Not because he wanted Mason in jail, but so that they could get him the help he ultimately knew he needed.

...

Optimus hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen into stasis until the doorbell awoke him from his slumber. Riley, ever the heavy sleeper, was curled up on the couch still, blanket over him, sound asleep. He could hear the Glee theme song he came accustomed to continuing on, and slowly turned the television off. Smiling, he gently pulled the blankets over Riley's body further before laying a kiss on his head. His real form made his way towards the door, opening it up slowly. "Good evening, Prowl." Optimus noted.

Sure enough, the head of the Jasper enforcers stood outside his home, his normal stoic demeanor unyielding, though there was a hint of concern in his blue optics that Optimus saw few times. Being close friends, Optimus knew they had yet to find him, and the concern was towards the fact that Optimus's youngest son may still be in a certain type of danger. "How's he doing?" Prowl questioned.

"We fell into stasis watching a movie." Optimus replied with a nod "He's currently passed out on the couch. We haven't heard or seen anything out of the ordinary all night if that's what you're asking me." Prowl nodded his head slowly "Any sign of him?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Just as he suspected, the mech shook his head in response. His optics locked with Optimus's as they softened the smallest bit, the thing about Prowl being he hardly liked to show emotion. Yet when he did it was such an evident thing he may as well have changed his entire look in a millisecond sometimes. "We've had a few reports of an intoxicated man stumbling around various places." He sighed inwardly "Unfortunately we can only be so many places at once before..." He paused "Well, who knows where he could be." He added.

"Can I offer you a little Energon before you go out again?" Optimus questioned "It's late, you must be parched by now."

Prowl thought it over quietly, but nodded as Optimus allowed him entrance into his home. Prowl had never actually been inside the Prime's new home before, and thus was taken aback by the distinctly human style to the home. Yet he nodded his head and turned his head towards Optimus calmly. "Even nicer than your old one, if you ask me." He added "At least compared to my condo." He chuckled.

"I would concur with you." Optimus noted, entering the area that was his "kitchen" "Rather large for just Riley and myself however. Some days I wonder if I might do better to move into a smaller abode." He carefully handed the mech a cube of Energon "Perhaps it might also get this man who continues to torment us out of our lives. If he doesn't know where we live-" He began.

"That won't stop him." Prowl muttered, his honesty shining through as always "Perhaps if we only allowed him supervised visitation. But right now, I don't think that's an option." His optics crossed "Unfortunately CPS still is under the impression that he is in rehab. Perhaps under an assumed name." He paused "Until they get a chance to speak to him, they won't waver." He added.

"They can't honestly think they're doing Riley any good doing that." Optimus grunted.

"Oh, but trust me, Prime, they do." Prowl responded flatly "CPS isn't perfect, they've returned children to their parents and family before, and found them dead soon after." He shook his head "The unfortunate truth is that sometimes they don't quite know what's in the best interest of the children." He paused, glancing into the den where he noticed Riley asleep "He's very lucky to have found you when he did." He took a prolonged sip of the energon before sighing "I should get going." He noted.

"Alright, please, let me know when you learn anything." Optimus replied.

As he watched Prowl leave, the mech made a mental note to be weary of his dealings with CPS. He had a feeling they weren't going to make this, or getting custody of Riley, any easier. And that was anything but good.


	14. Surprise Inspection

A/N: I just wanted to take a little time thank everyone that had favorited/followed/reviewed this story so far. I hadn't done so yet, so there we go. :) I'm glad to see people are enjoying this!

An Anonymous Beat Wars Fangirl: No I actually am not. But because one of my main story lines I enjoy writing about is Foster Care, I have spent time researching different stories of people within it. I don't really know a lot about the legalities of it, just the basics. So I work off of that to at least try and portray it correctly. :)

...

**CHAPTER 14  
Surprise Inspection**

"Come on old mech, don't slow down on me now."

Optimus smirked at his son a little bit, his holoform feeling the burn of the makeshift one-on-one game they were playing. Though Optimus, with his height, did have the advantage there was no doubt in his mind that Riley was an exceptional player. "You have a bit more "game" than I do, youngling." He grunted, taking a few deep breaths "Even Autobots get worn out, young one." He added.

"Excuses, excuses. You're holding back, come at me already." Riley laughed, dribbling the ball calmly "You're eight feet tall, this should NOT be this easy." He added, watching Optimus's facial expression "Come on Prime, make it a challenge. NO ONE on that court is going to go easy on me, after all." He added.

Optimus grinned a bit, the playfulness in his expression not going unnoticed by the young man. As he came dribbling up, he quickly found arms wrapped around him and he himself hoisted over one of his shoulders. "Hey! Hey! FOWL!" Riley laughed lightly as the mech continued his playful nature "I know you're an alien robot, but this is _not _how we play basketball." He noted.

"Show me the rulebook that says so." The mech winked at his Foster Son gently.

Though he knew that it was supposed to be a serious bit of practice, Optimus couldn't help but sneak the playfulness. If nothing else, Riley had never had much of a childhood, and as far as he had seen this type of play was needed at times. After all, in an orphanage, he doubted Riley had gotten much time to play in a way such as this. "Dad, you are such a big kid sometimes." Riley chuckled "And if you'll gladly put me down, I could show you the rule book." He added.

"Alright my little adult. But I'm not putting you down." Optimus teased.

Of course, at that moment, the doorbell had rung for the third time that week. Taking a deep breath, and setting his son down, he smiled a bit, roughing up his hair. "I think that we can call that a game. We've been going at it for four hours." Riley shrugged a bit, but grinned and nodded "Why don't you go change out of your sweats?" He added.

"Why? Maybe I like going el natural." Riley teased.

"Go change." Optimus replied politely, though he rolled his eyes.

Riley rolled his eyes, jogging out the door of the indoor basketball court and towards his bedroom. Optimus's holoform disappeared from view as his real form made his way towards the front door. Though with no word on Riley's uncle, he may have been nervous, but considering some days had passed since that, he was able to relax. To say he was surprised to find Riley's social worker, whom he'd only met once, would have been an understatement. "Mr. Kline, it's nice to see you again." Optimus greeted politely "Random inspection, I presume?" He questioned.

"And check up." The man replied, peering up through his horn-rimmed glasses "I'd heard of the fiasco with his uncle, and just wanted to be sure everything was alright." Kline entered the home calmly "Is Riley home or out with friends?" He questioned.

"Changing. I was helping him practice for his upcoming game." Optimus pointed out politely "I'll remind you that we have a small court in our home and I often go one-on-one with him to help." He laughed "Or, in most cases, have a little more fun." He admitted.

Kline smiled a bit, nodding his head in understanding. As Optimus had come to learn, Kline was a very kind and trustworthy man, whom he had already found himself getting along with as time would progress. "Riley could certainly use some "fun" in his life, that's for sure." He nodded his head "Especially given what's happening between both you and his uncle." He turned his head "They've yet to find him?" He questioned.

"He has an escort from an Enforcer friend of mine to and from school." Optimus replied, looking down at Kline "At least until we can get him the help for his problem he has. I'd hate to risk the man taking drastic measures." He paused "Riley puts much faith in the man, and I believe that perhaps, with help..." He paused "I might be able to allow visitation." He added "So long as Child Protective Services allows the same, of course." He caught himself.

Kline sat himself down on a couch, his eyes lifting up yet again to the mech. "Optimus, I know that this can put unnecessary stress on a political figure such as yourself." Kline turned his head towards the hallway, making sure Riley was not nearby "I don't want you to feel obligated to take him away from this situation just because you have any sense of pity. If this is too much to handle, he can always-" He began.

"This is his home now." Optimus noted "That is not going to change." He shook his head "I have a war still being fought off-and-on, this is far from the biggest stress in my life." He admitted quietly.

Kline nodded his head a little bit, understanding what he meant. Riley was out of his room within four minutes, smiling over at Kline, whom as far as Optimus knew, he had a close friendship with. "Hey David." Riley nodded his head slowly "What brings you here? Has it already been two months?" He questioned "Or am I...?" He asked, a bit more nervously.

"I can honestly say I'm not here to move you. Though your uncle brought my inspection on sooner than expected." Kline nodded his head, motioning for Riley to had e seat in front of him "Mr. Prime, as always, I'd like to talk to Riley alone. So that he doesn't have any possibility of being pressured into his answers." Optimus nodded, exiting the room calmly "Well then, Riley. How are you today?" He questioned.

"Sounding more and more like a therapist every day." Riley jested "I'm fine, Dave, a little worn out from the game we just played though." He laughed a little "Dad doesn't take it as seriously as I do though." He added.

"Dad?" Kline's reply was that of surprise.

Riley grinned, and nodded his head enthusiastically to Kline's question. It went without saying that this was a first for Riley, he had never called even a possible adopter that. "Optimus let me start calling him Dad a little while ago." Riley smiled a bit "I know, it's weird I grew attached so fast. I mean, trust me, I never thought I would." He nodded "But it's hard not to love the big lug." He added.

Kline only nodded at this, a little stunned. As far as the man had ever been concerned, Riley tended to be a very introverted and shy young man. Now to see that Riley was actually enjoying the home was a little more than shocking. "Hard to believe you'd find a closeness with an Autobot." Kline shook his head "Though I suppose we all learned a lesson regarding that thanks to Kyle Rickers, eh?" He questioned, Riley nodded "So, any abuse? Fed well?" He questioned.

"If you want I can take you on a tour, wouldn't that make this easier?" Riley questioned.

"Riley." Kline said warningly.

"Fed three square meals a day, have a cloud of a bed." Riley shrugged "Anything else you need to know? Because seriously, all you're going to get is positive answers. Optimus isn't a bad guy at all." He admitted with a smile "Believe it or not... I really and genuinely like spending time here." He explained "I don't think I've felt safe, secure, and loved in anyone's arms until I came here." He noted.

Kline smiled a little at Riley's sentiment, and he could easily tell by the twinkle in his eye that it was the truth. The man nodded his head a bit, getting off the couch, he looked around the home. "Yeah, I'm going to still need to inspect though. You know the drill, bedroom and kitchen, ever inch of it." Riley smiled a bit and nodded his head "So, how about a quick look-over?" He questioned.

Riley had only done one of these before, and as such, showing him around still felt a little awkward. Though he knew he had nothing to fear, the kitchen was well stocked, and without a doubt his bedroom was a teenagers paradise. When it came to the latter, Riley couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled, yet, he didn't mind showing off in a way. "Well, I can certainly see exactly WHY you'd like it here." Kline smiled a bit "I'll need to check in again, especially with the business regarding your uncle." He noted.

"Yeah, figured as much." Riley leaned against the doorway of his bedroom "Listen, ummm. There's no chance of me going back there, is there?" He questioned, Kline turned his head slowly with a frown "I really do like it here and..." He began.

"It depends on what CPS decides is best for you, Riley." Kline spoke up "You know that, you've been in the system long enough to. But trust me, if it's between your uncle and Optimus... You have a good shot." He walked forward, patting him on the shoulder "I'm going to have a final word with Optimus and be on my way. But... Just relax, they'll find him, and everything will work itself out." He noted.

As Kline left his room, Riley knew that no matter how much he wanted to believe it was the truth, he couldn't. CPS had let him down before, and for all the good they did there were too many bad things for him to get his hopes up. Even though things were going as smoothly as they could under the circumstances, he couldn't help but feel that there was more than just a small storm on the horizon. Especially with his uncle still at large, he could only wonder how bad things might get if he got desperate.

He knew how bad things could get when he did that.


	15. Heart To Spark

**CHAPTER 15  
Heart-To-Spark**

Riley barely slept a wink that night, his body refusing to relax. Maybe it was the fear of it all, losing the home if it was deemed "the right thing", the only truly _loving _home he'd ever found at that. He peered out the window next to his bed quietly, and out into the moonlight that faintly poured through it. It was times like these, when he'd been in the home, that he'd spend wondering what it might be like to be free and adopted one day. But now, he quietly pondered if his uncle would ever let either thing happen as long as he still lived and breathed.

He thought quietly about going back to the home, it made his body shudder in fear. On one hand, he was glad that it wasn't abusive like some homes could be. Even though the workers there were not encouraging, at the very least they were kind. But his best case scenario was he stared at a blank wall the next two years before being kicked out on the streets. He knew kids like that, and while some were successful, he knew many who had fallen to meth, or ended up dead from an overdose on the side of some street.

He _wouldn't _be that, he swore to himself. This was his home now, and he was there to stay.

Yet Riley wasn't sure he could completely believe his own inner thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of bed, unable to sleep, and exited the bedroom calmly. It was a wonder why with all these thoughts going through his mind, that night was the first time he'd considered making a run for it. It wouldn't have been the first time, it would have been the third. He'd run from the home once when he was eleven, and his only other Foster Home when he was thirteen. Yet this time, as he was older, he felt as though he may have a chance of success.

He turned back to the bedroom, he had his backpack, and he didn't have to take much. Yet for once, he found himself not thinking just of his own self, but about Optimus too. He knew that if he ran, he'd be breaking his spark, probably more than he ever knew. The mech had given him everything: a warm bed to sleep in, a place to rest his head and a roof over it, warm meals, and even a family he could call his own. He'd given him everything including the stress of an uncle that should have been his problem, and not the Prime's, at least in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he decided, quietly, to take a step outside. Fresh air was all he needed to clear his thoughts and make a decision, he figured. Taking a deep breath as he made his way out the human-sized door of the two, he sat on the steps, and took in the sounds of the night. He could do it, he knew he could, he could pack up his things, take his allowance, and run away. He wouldn't be guaranteed an easier life, but Optimus and Mason would, and he knew it. "Riley?"

The boy's head shot up as the police cruiser that he knew to be Prowl stopped in front of the home. His holoform quickly appeared, cocking an eyebrow of surprise. "Do you realize how late it is? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He questioned "It's freezing out here and you're just in your pajamas." He said, taking notice "Optimus would-" He began.

"I needed some fresh air." Riley muttered "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Prowl paused a bit, noticing the distress in the boy's eyes. Though the mech was normally one to be all business, he had a soft spot for the young. For that reason, he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about just _what _the child was doing out there. "Why don't you tell me what you're really doing out here first?" Prowl noted "You look distressed, youngling." He admitted, quietly.

Riley really wanted to lie to the enforcer, yet he knew better, he really did. From the times he'd briefly met Prowl he knew that he was a no-nonsense mech, and he could read a lie like a book. "Honestly? I haven't got a clue..." Riley muttered, his eyes lifting to the sky a bit "I was considering running for a while... But I think... I think I talked myself out of it." He added.

"Why would you even _consider _a desperate action such as that?"

"Why do you think?" Riley snorted quietly "You're trying to find my uncle for him. Dad's under so much stress." He added.

Prowl took a deep breath, he peered up at Riley with a frown on his face. He understood, yet the mech knew the action was far too desperate for the state that Riley was in. "I'm glad I came when I did because, we did find him." Riley's head shot up at those words "We're keeping him overnight at HQ, hoping to get him into rehab soon... But his refusals are..." He paused.

"He can be stubborn." Riley nodded his head slowly "I know he doesn't want to go even when he does." He was quiet for a moment "No matter how many times he goes there..." He shook his head "He's never going to leave Dad alone for taking me from him." He looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath "I'm not worth the trouble he'll cause Dad." He admitted.

"Now, I'm most certain that isn't true." Prowl noted "Optimus cares about you a great deal." He shook his head a bit "If that's the only reason you'd be running away, you'd be wasting your time and energy." He explained.

Riley looked at Prowl quietly, wondering why the mech even cared. He'd barely known him, and while he was, of course, an enforcer he still didn't understand why he cared enough to talk him out of it. "Of course, it's your choice whether you want to run or not. But I hope you know you can't come back if you do." Riley paused a moment "That usually tells CPS that the place you ran from was _not_ the place for you." He explained.

Riley chewed his lower lip at that, Prowl had him there. It would be far from easy, considering if he did run away there was no way of coming back there should he check back in. Optimus would call law enforcement without a doubt, and he'd go back to the home when and if he was caught. "Why do you even care enough to talk me out of it?" He questioned "We barely know each other Prowl." He noted.

Prowl crossed his arms a bit, it wasn't an unfair question. In fact, if he were in Riley's position he may have questioned the same thing, in fact, he knew he would. "You... Remind me of a human child I once cared for." The words stung Prowl to say, without a doubt "She lived with me for some months, she ran away because she was afraid to feel "loved"." He paused a bit "And on a night like this, she froze to death out there before I could find her." He noted.

"I'm... So sorry." Riley muttered.

"It was many years ago, no use in being sorry." Prowl shook his head, and stared down at the young human "But if there is one piece of advice I can give you from such an experience. It's this." He paused, and frowned a little bit "Sometimes you run away when you're afraid. And sometimes, it may work. But is it really worth risking the only home I'm almost positive you can honestly say you've had?" He questioned "As well as your life?" He questioned.

Riley peered up at the mech, whom he could tell was waiting for an answer. Slowly, he shook his head, it was slow, but he felt confidence as he did so. "No, it isn't." Riley smiled a little bit "Thanks, Prowl. I think I really needed to hear that." He muttered as he stood to his feet "Are you coming in...?" He questioned, knowing he was there to delver the news about Mason.

Prowl looked at Riley thinking over whether to trust him with delivering the news. He nodded his head, but with a small smile nodded. "You should go inside first, however. I'll inform Optimus of what happened tonight." Riley's face fell at that "Protocol, youngling, he needs to know about these things. But your rest is more important at the present." He explained.

Riley nodded his head, knowing that there was no talking Prowl out of protocol, after all, it was Prowl. "Goodnight, Prowl."

Riley could hear a reply, but was too tired to pay attention to what he said. He was exhausted, and feeling more confident and even okay about what happened, he knew he would be able to sleep well that night. Thinking it over, he wondered how long his uncle would stay in rehab this time, or if he would ever really stay and get the help he needed. The doorbell rang just as he had dragged himself to his bed and collapsed onto it calmly, his eyes peering up to the ceiling, he pulled himself under the covers and turned onto his side.

Though he knew his worries would not go away overnight, what Prowl had told him had really sunken in. He had nothing to gain from leaving, especially since Optimus hadn't said anything about the stress. All he'd be doing, if one were to be truthful, was resigning to a fate that could only bring bad things with it. His eyelid slowly growing heavy over his eyes, he allowed himself to finally fall asleep. Whatever problems he still had about it all could be dealt with tomorrow, for now, he still had a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in.

And, at least for now, things were going smoothly.

...

A/N: I know it took a while for me to have Riley convey what his feelings on the situation between Optimus and his uncle. But I hope I finally managed to convey it well in this chapter. :)


	16. Overseas and Former Liaisons

A/N: Chose to modify the summary to fit what I feel is a better description of the story. :)

I thought it was about time that, in one of these stories, a human from the actual "Prime" continuity made an appearance. So I have one in this chapter, though of course, different course of events, and thus there will be NO mention of the events of the show. But do bare in mind, if the show had taken place this story would be about roughly 30 years after it ended.

...

**CHAPTER 16  
Overseas and Former Liaisons **

Riley wasn't sure what he thought about getting out of the country for the first time in his life. Hell, up until a few months ago, he hadn't even been outside his orphanage. But he knew Optimus couldn't leave him home alone for a week, even with school, it was a bad idea considering Riley had never been home alone yet, and now wasn't a good time to start. Not with the incident the last week and how tempted he had been to run. He didn't know exactly what they were going to do in France, that was the real big question mark, but he did have a feeling that he would no doubt enjoy it.

That being said, he wasn't even used to packing so much, he'd never had much to pack. But this time, he had quite a few things to pack up in his suitcase as he loaded his single suitcase into Optimus's cab. "So, are the girls good looking in France?" Riley questioned, there was a small rumble "Oh come on, you're a single parent and you tell me you're not the tiniest bit attracted to human women?" He questioned.

"My spark belonged to one femme, son."

Riley rolled his eyes a bit, still unaware of how the Cybertronian "bond" worked. "I guess I'll just see for myself." Riley shrugged his shoulders "Where are we staying, by the way?" He questioned.

Optimus peered at his son using his holoform, smiling a bit. "I have a friend there that has opened his home up to us." He nodded his head "They speak English, so do not worry about speaking French." Riley frowned a bit at that one "I'm sorry son, but I've heard you practice for class. It's probably best you stick to English." He noted, though Riley simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're honest to a fault?" Riley laughed "Because if not, someone should _really _point it out."

Optimus had to chuckle a bit at that, knowing it to be the truth. He had gotten many of these comments during his early years as Prime, and as he knew it to only be a jestful comment, he felt no need to get upset over it. "Either way, I thought this vacation would be good for both of us." Optimus explained "It may not be a vacation for me exactly, but at the very least..." He paused "You could get over what has happened over the last few days." He explained.

Riley nodded his head a bit as he climbed into Optimus's cab. It was without a doubt that he could use a vacation as far away from the stress as he could possibly get. "Yeah, I uh... I could use some time away. Especially because I kinda feel bad about it all." He took a deep breath "So this Groundbridge thing, should I get comfortable or is it like literal teleportation?" He questioned.

"It'll take around an hour to reach the Groundbridge as well as our destination." Optimus explained "You may get comfortable, but it will not be like an airline flight." He explained.

Riley nodded his head a bit, leaning back against the seat. The sun wasn't quite out yet as they hoped to get to France around seven their time, and to say the least, Riley was rather exhausted from waking up so early. Optimus was not too surprise when he soon noticed the sixteen year old quietly rested against his door, out like a light. Optimus was careful as he always was when he left the home so early, though they were in a peace time, he never knew when some type of Decepticon would decide to go after him, let alone when they saw Riley in his cab.

He arrived in a small countryside in France by the time the sun was just setting in the foreign country. "Riley?" He got a stifled groan in response "Son, you need to get out of me." This time, Riley shifted a bit, but still slept on.

If Optimus had been in his bipedal form, he may have rolled his optics sheepishly. But instead he settled for using his holoform to gently bring Riley from his passengers seat. The home they had stopped in front of was large and rustic, a home that you both would and wouldn't think would belong to a government liaison. Agent William Fowler, in all reality, had not been a liaison for some years, however, and thus he was not surprised. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Fowler noted as he opened the door to his home "I was getting ready to call you." He noted.

"Riley can be hard to get moving at this hour." Optimus chuckled lightly "I think I'm quite lucky my meeting with the Prime Minister to set up an Autobot HQ here is tomorrow. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon." He noted "How are you Agent Fowler?" He questioned.

Fowler shrugged his shoulders, frowning a bit as he ran a hand through his graying black hair. "Same as the last time you visited, old, tired, and frankly... Bored." Fowler stepped aside as Optimus entered the home with his holoform "So, that's the new kid, huh?" He nodded, Optimus smiled a bit "Funny, thought you'd go for an infant again. Where was this kid when I tried to talk you out of that the first time?" He questioned.

"Not quite born yet." Optimus nodded "Point me to the guest room?"

Fowler nodded to a door near the couch, giving Optimus time to carry the child to bed. When Optimus had returned, he glanced toward Fowler calmly, taking a deep breath. "I apologize for asking you to open your home to the two of us so suddenly." The mech said quietly "Normally, at his age I might have let him stay home. But quite a bit of trouble has come our way. And I was afraid things might get worse while I came here." He shook his head.

"What kind of trouble?" Fowler questioned.

Optimus calmly went over with his old friend the entirety of the situation. Fowler, as usual, remained a hard man to read, his face hardly showing any emotion. "Sounds like the kid's had it rough, I don't blame ya." Fowler noted "But it's honestly no problem, not like I have much better to do these days, right?" He chuckled "Ugh, I miss my job." He muttered.

"Back in the day you would have given anything to leave it."

Fowler rolled his eyes in response to that, though he knew Optimus was right. Back when he had been a liaison, he saw the whole job as an over glorified babysitting gig. It had only been when he'd finally been old enough to actually retire that he'd realized how much he'd miss it. "Yeah, well, either way. I can't be much help in this situation." Fowler explained "I still haven't had a desire to have kids, I don't know how you manage to do it." He shook his head "Especially a kid like that." He added.

Optimus frowned a bit, hoping mentally that Riley hadn't heard that. He knew that humans often thought of kids like Riley in a way such as that, especially when they carried what they called "baggage". While Fowler would have never meant it like that, it did bother him slightly. "Despite all that he's gone through, he's a very normal boy." He noted "Varsity basketball team captain among other things. Though we need to work on his grades." He noted.

"And his Uncle, you know, when he's sober?"

Optimus almost didn't want to answer the question, talking about Mason was still an issue. Yet he knew that when it came to the stubborn man that Fowler was, there was no way around it. "He's almost never sober, I believe. He claims to go to rehab, but before last week..." He paused a bit "He'd never set foot in it a day in his life. Even when he was sober you could smell the alcohol." He explained.

"You must love that."

"I don't put up with it long."

Optimus sighed a bit, seating himself down on the couch in his holoform. Fowler grabbed a cup of coffee off the table calmly, and seated himself in a chair, taking a deep breath. "I don't blame you, alcoholics can be frightening people." Optimus didn't bother to tell the man that he knew that already "That being said, maybe this guy actually is as good a man as Riley says." He explained.

"I believe he may have been at one time." Optimus was silent "Now I'm not so sure."

Fowler nodded his head slowly, he turned his head to Optimus before standing a bit. The man looked to be deep in thought for a moment before he returned his gaze to the mech. "Well, if you're looking for advice?" Fowler took a deep breath "If he's really confronted you twice, have you ever thought of confronting him?" He questioned "Not in rehab, but once he's out?" He questioned.

"You know I've never been the type to start a confrontation."

Fowler was silent again, knowing that Optimus was right there, at least when it came to the Autobot-Decepticon war. "Well, if you really want to know what this guy is like? Maybe it's the best way. No chance to prepare or sober up if he's drunk." Optimus nodded his head slowly "That's what I'd do, check him out for myself and really see what he's like." He added.

"Agent Fowler... You may just be right." Optimus stood slowly "Perhaps I'll recharge on it. I too am quite tired."

Fowler nodded his head slowly, taking another sip of his coffee calmly. "We'll be okay in here Prime." He nodded "Sleep well... Do you dream? I don't even remember." He admitted.

Optimus smirked as he disappeared from view. Knowing full well that Riley was in good hands for the night, he still set his alarms on high alert. If for no other reason than the two humans inside, and his reasons for being there. As Optimus contemplated Fowler's words, he thought over whether or not he might do so. Could he bring himself to truly confront a man? He didn't know, not as the man had said it, and not as he slowly allowed himself to slip into a deep stasis.


	17. Down Time

**CHAPTER 17  
Down Time**

The French countryside was more peaceful than Riley had expected. It was hard to find any girls in the country, he'd have to go into the city for that, but none-the-=-less with his hormones in check he found himself enjoying the tranquility. Fowler was nice too, if not a little more eccentric than the young man had been expecting. Though considering what Optimus had told him about the former liaison, he wasn't entirely sure what he head been expecting. "You seem to be taking this all fairly well for your first time out-of-state."

Riley turned his head calmly, Fowler had stepped up beside him on the porch of his home. "I guess it's just a lot more relaxing out here than I expected. I thought we were going to stay in the city or something." Riley explained, shaking his head "But I guess considering where we live, that must not be Dad's style at all." He paused a moment "Just outside of Jasper an all." He explained.

"Yeah, I think that Prime was pretty quick to take the chance to get out of DC." Fowler replied with a nod of agreement "He always enjoyed the old base outside of Jasper, probably the only part of war time he _did _like." He added "I think we all miss those days a bit. Even if there was only a handful of them down here at that point." He added.

Riley looked stunned that there had ever been a time where the Autobots weren't in great numbers. He'd, of course, been born long after the Autobots had no longer become a secret. But he had heard that there was a time where they were a well-kept secret, until around the year 2011 when that had changed. "Jeez, you and my Dad must have been close for a long time." Riley noted, shaking his head a bit "By the time I was born, they were everywhere." He added.

"Well, kid, you are pretty young." Fowler noted "You should be happy too. Back when the 'Cons were at their best." He scoffed at the thought "Well, it was a dangerous time to just encounter a bot." Riley turned his head, nodding in understanding "You given any thought about what you're going to do if they go back at it?" He questioned.

Riley knew Fowler's question was a good one, but he had no answer for him. There hadn't been any real "fights" between the factions in the past fifteen years, but he did know that at any given time it could start again. He didn't like the thought of his new Father going off to war, and he knew it would mean a lot of danger for both of them, yet he also knew he couldn't do anything to stop it if it happened. "Not really." Riley shifted a little bit, biting his lip calmly "I lost one set of parents to this war, so I don't like to think about it." He added.

"You're a war orphan?" Fowler questioned, Riley nodded his head slowly "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay I guess." Riley pushed the bangs of his brown hair away from his eyes "Honestly? I never had a chance to know them. I was only barely a year old when they died." He explained "The most I know outside about them besides their names was that they owned a small business." He shrugged his shoulders "And what my uncle occasionally mentions here and there." He added.

"Files are sealed from you until you turn eighteen, too?" Riley nodded his head "That has to suck."

As Riley grew quiet, Fowler took in the fact that this probably wasn't the best topic of conversation. Normally, he'd have turned to Optimus, but at the moment, he was in a meeting with the Prime Minister. "So, what about you, Fowler?" Riley noted, he turned his head "Don't you have a family? Why live alone out here?" He questioned.

"Divorced, kids live in the states." Fowler shrugged a bit "They visit a lot, but my ex, not so much." Riley was pretty sure he heard a "thank God" after that "But I like it out here, it's peaceful, quiet." Riley raised an eyebrow "It gets boring, but in a peace time, quite frankly it's boring no matter _where _you are." He snorted quietly "So, you got any hobbies other than basketball?" He questioned.

Riley peered up at the man, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He hadn't had a lot of time for hobbies, as stupid as it may have sounded. Settling for a shake of his head a bit, he shrugged his shoulders. "Up until a few months ago that was the only way I thought I'd get into college." He admitted "Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time I spent making sure I was perfect because of that." He added.

"Don't think you'll have much of an issue there once you're adopted. At least not money-wise."

Riley shrugged, it didn't matter much to him about having the money to do so these days. It actually gave him even more of a drive to get a scholarship on his own, as if to prove something to himself. "Yeah, I guess not, but I kinda want to get there by my own merit. Not by money." Riley shrugged "Besides, I might decide I don't want to go to college, I'm still not sure." He shrugged.

Riley took a deep breath, seating himself down on the chair behind him. "Can I ask you a question?" Fowler turned his head and nodded slowly "What are the chances of this war happening again? I mean, I know there has been hardly a word from the 'cons in ten years..." He paused "But..." He began.

"The more you think about it, the more you realize you don't want to go back to _him_." Riley nodded at that, stunned at how Fowler had so quickly come to the correct conclusion "Riley, I've seen Prime in action. Even if this war does happen again, he's not going to orphan you." Fowler took a deep breath as he headed for the door "All of this is just precaution to begin with." He added._  
_

"I guess I'm just paranoid, then."

Riley watched as Fowler headed back into his home, taking another deep breath. He'd been doing it a lot lately, especially while deep in thought. And lord knew that he had a lot to think about, Optimus and his uncle being the most important. The worry about Optimus and the war coming back, if it ever did, were very minor. It took several moment for his body to relax again, but slowly, he felt the intensity drain from his body. "Riley?" He turned his head to Optimus's holoform as it joined him on the porch "How would you say it "penny for your thoughts"?" He questioned.

"No thanks, Fowler got the whole bank." Riley told him, and surprisingly it was the truth "How'd it go?"

Optimus took a seat upon the seat nearest him, and took a deep breath. "Negotiations went well. Our French Headquarters will begin construction soon, but we won't have to move." Riley sighed in relief at that "That being said, we _have _been asked to the Prime Minister's home. They're asking you to join them for dinner, if you so agree." He added.

"I can go. It'll look good on your image and all." Riley shrugged.

"And they have a beautiful daughter your age as well."

Riley noticed the wink that was sent his way and chuckled a little bit at the mech. He had to admit, for a giant robot, there were days he genuinely wondered how often Optimus thought about him a day. After all, he was pretty sure that a giant robot of about sixty human years did not go checking out sixteen year olds. "Sounds like I need to get myself ready." He commented "Hey Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Don't even need to ask if you can." Optimus told him calmly "My audio receptors are always open."

Riley turned his head a bit, his eyes locking with Optimus's. The words had been caught in his throat for so long that it seemed like he should have asked them a long time ago. "Do you honestly think that I should be in Uncle Mason's life?" Riley questioned, Optimus was silent for a moment, his eyes locking with his son's "I mean I know you're in "peace time" right now. But we needed a whole vacation just to get away from him." He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair "I feel like I'm bringing you too much stress and..." He went silent.

Optimus eyed Riley quietly, recognizing the fear and why it was there. "You're still afraid that I'll bring you back to the home if things don't get easier, aren't you?" Riley didn't respond at first, but slowly, he nodded his head "Riley... I knew there would be certain stress in dealing with your uncle. You're not going anywhere and first and foremost I want you to understand that." He noted "And secondly, I do want him in your life. He has no criminal history, and a problem I want him to fix..." He explained.

"But you're worried he never will." Riley replied "Just like I am."

Optimus nodded his head a little bit, that was a fair statement to make. They had both spoken about this to others, but not to one another, and it was about time they started doing the latter. "But we may both be wrong, Riley." He turned so he could fully face his son "I know you're worried, you have much to worry about, and it's not fair to you." He looked him dead in the eye "But we will get through this. Just as I have gotten through the war and you have gotten through your time at the home." He promised.

"Really?"

"I'm certain of it."

To his surprise, as they both stood, Riley threw his arms around Optimus. Riley had never been a hugger, Optimus had always hugged him first. So for him to finally open up in such a way stunned him, yet he quickly returned it. "Thank you." Riley didn't say for what, but Optimus figured there were too many reasons to count "I should.. Uh... Get ready." He added as he headed for the door.

Optimus only smiled as he turned to rest up before the evening began. It had not been a complete breakthrough, it had not been easy. But he knew that Riley was now finally beginning the long road to opening up completely.


	18. Fish Out of Water

**CHAPTER 18  
Fish Out of Water**

Riley had felt at home with Optimus, but in the home of the Prime Minister, he felt like a fish out of water. It was much bigger and definitely more elegant than the Prime household. At a glance, Optimus's holoform had looked a little stunned himself, taking in the glass chandelier that hung from the at least ten foot high ceiling to begin with. Then the linen... Well... Everything. Not to mention it nearly superseded mansion status and into castle territory, though it was not quite there either. To say the least, it took Riley more than a few minutes to push his mouth back together.

"I know, I know, it might be a bit overdone." The Prime Minister, Davis Le Blanc, spoke with an almost embarrassed tone "My wife is a little high maintenance, believe it or not, this was the compromise." Riley chuckled, Davis turned and smiled at the young man a bit "It does get comfortable enough, though." He added.

"I can imagine." Riley noted, with a grin back.

Optimus nodded his head a little as well, a little stunned. Though he had not always had a lot of money, or "credits", but even when he had he had never quite been into the whole "flaunting it" approach. That being said, he knew that different diplomats handled things differently, and didn't judge. "We'll have to welcome you into our home sometime when you come to the states." Optimus placed a hand on Riley's shoulder as he stepped forward "Nothing like this, but it's equally cozy." He explained.

Davis turned to Optimus with a smile, definitely looking interested. "Oh most definitely Monsieur Prime. I'd be more than happy to." Davis nodded his head a bit, then turned to Riley "Now I hope you like meat, my wife makes a most delicious prime rib." He noted.

Riley almost felt embarrassed that he didn't know what "prime rib" was. But then again, he reminded himself he was new to this whole world so-to-speak. Pushing his neatly combed hair to the side a bit, he shrugged. "Never had it before, but I do like burgers, so I know I like meat." Riley replied, keeping his eyes at the ground a bit.

When he looked up, Davis's smile hadn't wavered at all. With a shrug of his shoulders, he nodded his head a little at the young man. "You're in for a treat then, garçon. It's quite the delight." He replied kindly "We're just about to sit down, so why don't you and I head to the dining room?" He looked up at Optimus "Would you care to join us as well? We'd be honored even if you cannot have the dinner." He explained.

Optimus glanced down at his son, who looked as though he might have begged if he could have. Without a doubt, Riley felt a little out-of-place in the world of politicians, and he could recognize that. Squeezing his shoulder gently, Optimus smiled up at his human friend with a small nod. "I believe that would be fine. After all, you told me the Autobot that will be heading our headquarters here is joining us?" Davis nodded his head a bit "I'd very much like to know who it is, as-is." He explained.

Riley was surprised, he hadn't met an Autobot outside of the Team Prime group and Prowl before. He shifted a bit uncomfortably at the thought, unsure of how another group of Autobots might react to him. As Davis led them towards the dining room, Optimus turned his head towards his son calmly. "Don't worry, just relax." He noted "If this really is too much for you, I'll get us out of here." He noted.

"Good, because I think that the butterflies in my stomach just increased." Riley shook his head "More like velociraptors at this point." He muttered under his breath.

The dining room was massive, and beautiful, probably the most impressive part of the house so far. In the room, there were Davis's family, a wife, and his two daughters. One was grown, much older than Riley, and the other seemed to be, as Optimus said, around his age. The other one in the room was a burly man, tall, well-built, the way he stood immediately to salute Optimus Riley knew he must have been the Autobot. "Optimus Prime, sir."

Optimus smiled immediately recognizing the mech on sight. "Ironhide, my old friend, it's been far too long." By the way that Optimus's face lit up, Riley could only guess they were very old friends "What a place to be running into you." He chuckled.

"Far too long." The Autobot known as Ironhide caught sight of Riley, smiling a little "Is this Jason?"

Riley had to resist the urge to correct the mech, keeping silent. Optimus however, chuckled a little and put both hands on his son's shoulders. "Not quite, Ironhide. Jason's already in his second year of College." Optimus nodded to Riley "This is Riley, the newest addition to my family." He then added "Riley, I'd like you to meet my oldest friend of all, Ironhide." He noted with a nod.

Riley smiled, hardly getting a wave out. The mech, even in holoform was a bit more intimidating than most. He wasn't as tall as Optimus, by far, but he was definitely bulkier. Holding out a hand and smiling genuinely, Ironhide nodded his head. "Well then, Riley, it's a pleasure to meet you." Riley stared tentatively at the hand "Go ahead, I don't bite." He added.

Riley shook the mech's hand calmly as they seated themselves down at the table. The rest of the dinner went by as a blur to him, Optimus and the Prime Minister did most of the talking. Riley spent most of the time stealing fleeting glances at the Prime Minister's daughter, who didn't seem to really acknowledge him. "So, Riley." Riley's head shot up, turning in surprise as the Prime Minister spoke directly to him "Your Father tells us you play basketball." He noted.

Finishing the last bite of the Prime Rib in front of him, Riley nodded as he swallowed it down. "Yes, sir. I'm the captain of our varsity team, actually." Riley smiled a bit "But I'm actually hoping to stop after high school. I like it and all, but I'm leaning more towards being a doctor, lawyer, or social worker." He paused "I really want to do something to give back to people, rather than the whole "professional player" gig." He explained.

"Our son just passed the bar exam himself." Davis's wife, Martha, stated proudly "It's far from easy you know."

Riley nodded a bit, knowing that chances were the lawyer option wasn't in his future. "I'm actually leaning more towards being a doctor anyway. It's the position I think that would do the most good out of the three." Riley explained "Dad's friend, Ratchet, is actually going to help me get an internship at the hospital he works at in this summer." He shrugged "Just so I can get a feel for it." He added.

Ironhide looked at Riley with a small nod of his head. "I've know Ratchet just as long as Prime has. Trust me, you'll be in good hands under his mentorship." Riley nodded his head a little bit at the mech "Though you have to be weary of such a public place nowadays." He noted "Wasn't it Ratchet's hospital that was infiltrated by a Decepticon rogue just last month?" He questioned "Even without the war, they've popped up quite a few times lately." He added

Optimus immediately shot Ironhide a "not now" look. But it was too late, the damage had been done, Riley's face fell a bit. "Yeah, well, hopefully I won't have to deal with that." Riley replied, his body slightly tense "I haven't seen a Decepticon around Jasper, let alone had a reason to be afraid." He shrugged "The most we've had to worry about is..." He paused a moment "Well, you get the idea." He shrugged.

Riley tried his best to be quiet after that point, allowing the others to converse amongst themselves. By the time the dinner and evening had ended, Riley was surprised by how glad he was about that. Afterward, he, Optimus, and Ironhide had gathered outside to speak. Ironhide was even more intimidating as a mech, about as tall as Optimus's chest, red in color, big, burly, and hardened. Riley could tell that he'd seen a lot of the war on account of the many scars he had on his face, and body.

"I need to visit the states again soon. See my own younglings." Ironhide shifted a bit, referring to his actual younglings "Perceptor has been bugging the slag out of me for a visit lately. And that's not counting the five times a day I get a call from Flare-Up." He explained with a shrug "Now that outside of the rogues the Decepticons are mostly gone, I think it's about time I did." He added.

"Why would the Decepticons matter?" Riley cocked an eyebrow.

Ironhide tilted his head to the young human with a cocky grin adorned on his face. "When you're the Autobot tactician and weapons specialist..." He began "You tend to make a lot more enemies than you do friends." Riley nodded his head a little "It's the same reason your old mech didn't go to Jasper for a long time. He had a lot of enemies out there after the early days." He then added "Me? I still have many but none are much of a threat." He explained.

Optimus nodded his head a bit, taking note of the sheepish look on Riley's face. He knew he wasn't tired quite yet, but he would be getting there soon enough. "You're welcome to join us on our journey home. My doors are always open." Optimus nodded his head a little "But I believe for now, we must take our leave." He scooped Riley up "I'll com you before we leave, I'd like to see you before you leave." He noted.

"Sure thing." Ironhide nodded his head, then turned to Riley "It was nice to meet you, youngling."

As Ironhide headed off, Riley knew it wasn't the last time they'd be seeing him. Though, to his less-than-delight, he was definitely chilled to the bone by the mech's Decepticon sentiment. He could only hope he was all too wrong.


	19. Genuine Love

**CHAPTER 19  
Genuine Love**

Riley wasn't going to lie, it felt good to be home, _really_ good. Settling down on his bed for a moment, he took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. _Home_, he grinned, he'd never thought he'd think that word before, at least not in that context. Yet he felt a great deal of happiness to find himself on his bed, in his own room, with his own things. The feeling was both great and unusual all at once. Taking a deep breath, he took in the softness of the blankets more than anything else. "Riley?" Optimus called from the den "Can you come here for a minute?" He questioned.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the hallway calmly, rubbing one eye tiredly. The fact that they had gotten home even later than they had left on the day they had arrived didn't help much either. "Yeah, what's up?" He questioned, stifling a yawn as he reached Optimus.

Optimus gave a smile that Riley wasn't sure how to read for a moment. Before long however, he had noticed that he had a human-sized letter in his holoform's hand. Riley tilted his head as he took it from Optimus's hand skeptically. "Alright, what is this?" He asked, taking it from him "From CPS." He sighed a bit "What do they want?" He questioned.

Optimus chuckled a bit, disappearing, his optics peered down at it "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Riley titled his head, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. In his opinion, Child Protective Services rarely had a good thing to say to him, so the happiness and twinkle in his optics were a bit of a question mark. Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope, which he noticed to already have been opened. Taking it out, and unfolding the paper, he was stunned. "You applied to be my legal guardian?" Riley questioned, the words almost caught in his throat.

"Until your adoption goes through and the temporary becomes a _permanent _legal guardian, yes." Riley stared at the mech with his mouth agape "Prowl told me how insecure you were feeling." He paused "How afraid you were of going back to the group home." The boy felt himself going weak at the knees from sheer joy and shock "So I wanted to find a way to prove to you that this _is _your home Riley." He noted.

"I don't understand though, you're my Foster Dad, doesn't that make you it already?" Riley questioned.

Optimus smiled, crouching down as he knew that Riley didn't fully understand. "Yes, but under this status, it makes it so that you _cannot_ be moved from my care or home. Not unless the court rejects your adoption." Riley stared up, blinking a bit "I'm not legally your Father, but with this, I may as well be." He explained "Riley, are you upset?" He questioned.

It was only then that Riley felt the tears roll down his cheeks, pushing them away slowly. "N-No one's ever wanted me that much." He choked out, his voice sounding a little broken "No one's even wanted me in their home. Not even my other set..." He shook a bit "Are you sure you want this? I've got so much baggage Prime, at least without this you have a chance to pull out." He added.

Riley felt the cold metal of his Foster Father's forefinger brush against his cheek. "Riley, I love you with every ounce of my spark." Optimus spoke quietly "Do not belittle yourself because of your past. I have done it far too many times to watch you do so." He told him quietly "Do you understand me, son?" He questioned.

Riley nodded his head a bit, hugging the mech's thumb firmly. He allowed his body to calm down slowly, though being overcome with so many emotions at once certainly hadn't helped. Releasing his grip gingerly, he took a few steps forward and set the paper and envelope on a table. "I didn't realize how much you cared." His voice quivered a little "I was so sure that I wasn't that important. I mean you didn't raise me, I'm not your other kids." He shook his head, turning to Optimus "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know." Optimus replied with a nod of his head "I simply hope you will not question my caring for you any longer."

Riley stared down at the paper calmly, running his hand along it a bit, he nodded his head. Turning his head towards Optimus, he peered back up at the Autobot calmly. "I don't think there's any possible way I could." He laughed quietly "Not anymore at least." He turned his head to the mech "I just hope I can make you as proud as you are of Jason or Sophie." He added.

He knew that was a lot to live up to, they were in big named universities. They were raised by Optimus, they shared a bond with him on a level that Riley slightly doubted he could ever have with him. "I have no doubt you will make me proud, Riley." Riley smiled sheepishly at that "You've already done so just by making the progress that you have these last few months." He explained "But even so, all I ask for is your happiness." He explained.

"Yeah, well..." Riley nodded "Thanks."

Optimus knew that Riley was not certain how to react to all of this, it _was_ after all, a lot to take in. "You're very welcome, now, off to bed with you." Optimus winked calmly "It's quite late and far past your bed time." He noted.

"Why do I even need one at sixteen?" Riley laughed.

Optimus rolled his optics a bit at Riley's typical teenage answer. He grinned a little and nod his head. "My home, my rules. You're going to have to get used to it if you really intend to be a part of it." He teased.

Riley smiled back at the mech, his hand rested against a doorframe, he looked thoughtful. "I love you, Dad."

Optimus smiled back at the boy, and nodded his head, his optics on him calmly. "I love you too, son. Sleep well." He noted.

As Riley left, Optimus let his thoughts gather in the recesses of his processor. Things were going smoothly, for now, but one could only wonder how they would go when he finally decided to approach his uncle in rehab. He would put it off a day, but only a day, as he knew this confrontation was one that couldn't wait for very much longer.

...

Riley found it hard to wake up that morning, his body like a rock sinking deep into the bed. Yet as the rays of sunlight poured into his bedroom he stifled a groan, and sat up, rubbing one eye. It was only a moment later that he realized that his throat was on fire, much to his dislike, his body was just as sore as his throat too, which could only mean one thing. "Frag." Riley muttered, not bothering to catch his Cybertronian curse "Not now, now is the worst possible time." He muttered.

He couldn't imagine how Optimus would react to him possibly being sick the day after their return home. But he could guess that it was going to be about the same way the caretakers at the home did whenever he got sick. Feeling his clammy and sweaty forehead, he could tell that there was no way to cover it up either. "Riley, it's time to get up, little one." He heard as Optimus came into the doorway, he caught notice of the pale complexion right away "Have you contracted a virus overnight?" He questioned.

Riley groaned quietly, laying back against his pillow with a quiet nod. He could feel Optimus's careful scanners run over him, clearly checking out his body system. "My throat's on fire." Riley replied hoarsely, his voice so raspy he hardly recognized it "I kinda felt off last night too, but I didn't want to say anything. I thought it'd pass." He muttered.

He caught sight of Optimus's worry-filled optics immediately, expecting anger. But instead, he found his holoform at the edge of his bed, his hand going over his forehead as if to be perfectly sure. "You have quite the fever, and signs of strep throat." Optimus explained quietly "You need to rest your throat as much as possible, and drink many fluids." He noted "Are you cold?" He questioned.

Riley nodded his head a bit, stunned at how calm Optimus was as he let to retrieve an extra blanket. He allowed the mech to pull it over him, taking in the extra heat calmly, he peered up at Optimus, noticing the concern as he stroked his head. "Aren't you mad? You have work today." Riley muttered "I'm sick and you have that meeting, and..." He began.

"We will have to reschedule. I'm not leaving you alone."

Riley blinked a bit, stunned by the fact Optimus had said that to him. "Dad, you're the leader of the Autobot faction, you can't just-" He began.

"There isn't a war being fought, they can wait." Optimus told him firmly "I don't know how this was handled in the group home. But I can honestly say that I was at Jason and Sophie's bedsides through every virus." He explained "Now what did I say about your voice?" He questioned.

Riley smiled a bit as Optimus continued his scans, he could barely feel them, but they were there. Groaning, and turning onto his side, he felt his stomach lurch slightly, the gurgling loud and noisy. "Need a wastebasket?" Riley shook his head "Just say the word if so." He noted "You can't eat for a while." He explained.

"I'm fine, I can go to school."

"Riley Daniel Simmons, do not argue with me." Optimus said firmly "You're staying right here."

Riley frowned a bit, but relented, relaxing his body a bit. Inside, he didn't know how to react to these actions, they were so foreign, and unusual. The other half, the less questioning side, allowed Optimus to do his scans and rub his back. That part of him liked this new, and foreign feeling. And though he had been told it so many times, the past night, and that morning had made him believe it. This was home, and for the first time for many years, he felt _genuinely_ loved.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

His answer was the mess that flew from Riley's mouth and hit the ground beside his holoform. Optimus cringed a bit, both at the sight and at the look on Riley's face after it. "I think I could use that waste basket right about now." Riley groaned.

Optimus's reply was only a smile, and a kiss on his head as he stood to clean the mess and grab the trash can in the corner of his room.

...

A/N: Took me a while to write this chapter, because I wanted to handle Riley finally accepting Optimus's home and love as genuine delicately. Hopefully I did a good job. :)


	20. Breakdown

A/N: Just a little clarification, Knock Out is dead in this AU, whereas Breakdown is alive. There's a small explanation of the events that lead to Knock Out's death in this chapter, which was in the initial story in this AU. But if you want a more full explanation of it, feel free to shoot me a PM! I'll be happy to explain it in more detail to you. :)**  
**

...

**CHAPTER 20  
Breakdown**

Riley was more than thankful when his illness had finally passed. After the past four days being stuck sick in his bedroom it was nice to take in fresh air and move around for a change. He relaxed against the grass outside of his home calmly, taking in the gentle rays of sunlight. He could only imagine how pale he looked after the last few days he'd spent inside, not that it mattered, it was the weekend and therefore none of the jerks were around to comment on it. The sound of an engine brought him out of his thoughts as he shot up into a seated position.

Riley had to squint as the dark blue armored van tore down the road. Riley blinked, stunned by the fact that anyone went out further than their home. It was, after all, on the outskirts of Jasper. "That's Breakdown." Riley nearly jumped out of his skin as Optimus came up behind him "Don't worry, but do be weary. He disbanded from the Decepticons after the death of his close friend, Knock Out." He explained.

"Is he dangerous?" Riley questioned.

"Hard to tell, he mostly keeps to himself. He has a home further into the desert." Optimus explained "I'm surprised you've never noticed him before." He added.

Riley shrugged his shoulders a little bit, turning his head to Optimus. He had a feeling that Optimus might have trusted him slightly, but not enough to have him around him at any time. "Why'd he leave just over his friend anyway?" He questioned.

Optimus was silent for a moment, memories of that day flooding in. He would never forget the human slavery compound that had been under the home of Kyle's parents. The one that Knock Out himself had been a part of, selling humans, selling _children _like cattle. The fact that Kyle himself had been saved was a miracle in itself. And he most definitely remembered what Cliffjumper had done after that, the mental image of watching a mech ripped in half like Knock Out had been was hard to get out of one's head.

"He, along with myself, and others discovered some of the more disgusting things the Decepticon forces had done." He shook his head "Slavery was one of them. And apparently, that pushed beyond his morals. Even if his close friend had been a part of it." He explained.

"He can't be all that bad then, right?" Riley questioned.

Optimus was silent for a long moment, it was definitely a good question to ask. He put his hand on his hips slightly, and peered down at his son calmly. "I've spoken to him a few times. He's had a hard time adjusting, but I don't think he's a bad mech." He sighed "He's simply made the wrong decisions in life. But... I believe he could go back if he chose to." He explained.

Riley nodded his head a little, making a mental note to be weary of Breakdown. At the very least, Optimus seemed to trust him enough that he knew that he didn't have to run the other way if he came around. "So basically, don't be afraid of him, but be careful. Got it." Riley gave a thumbs up at that "I'm not sure when I'd ever even need to interact with him anyway, so I guess that's not a big issue." He noted.

Of course, he had no idea how wrong he was.

...

Riley knew that Optimus was going to be angry, he really was. To start with, he'd left his phone at home by mistake, that had been the start of the trouble. The next problem, his idiot friend, most likely drunk, had dropped him off 4 miles from his home. The second night no longer sick, and he'd gotten into this much trouble at a party? Riley was praying for a miracle, but he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen, not at all. So the moment he felt the headlights on him, he felt a sigh of relief, praying his friend had realized his mistake and come back for him.

But of course, it had to be the dark blue truck. Tensing up a bit, it was that moment that he began walking walking as quickly as he possibly could. He peered out of the corner of his eyes, watching as Breakdown seemed to move past him for a moment before slowing up a bit. "Hey." Riley tensed up as he spoke, his chewing his lip a little bit "Do you need a ride somewhere?" He questioned, the silence Riley gave him spoke volumes "Kid?" He questioned.

"I uh, my house isn't far, thanks." Riley lied quickly.

Breakdown's holoform, a tall, stocky man with an eyepatch peered at him through his window with his one good eye. "I know who you are and where you live, kid. We're almost neighbors after all." Breakdown sighed a bit "You're lucky I'm the one who found you out here, this time of night and this far out?" He scoffed "Do you even realize how dangerous that is, ESPECIALLY for a son of Optimus Prime?" He questioned.

"How do I know you're not just luring me to come with you somewhere?" He then added "This is like something out of that old horror movie, House at the End of the Street, and if you know that genre, you know why I'm not getting in with you." He added.

Riley came to a stop, turning to look at Breakdown dead in the eye. The mech's holoform frowned, peering ahead towards the distance. "Listen, kid. I could care less if you accept my help. Frankly, it doesn't affect me at all, I'm just_ trying _to be nice." Breakdown answered "If I wanted to take you for something, we wouldn't be chatting, you'd be at my home begging me to let you go by now." The door to the passengers seat popped open "Now are you getting in, or spending the next two hours walking?" He questioned.

Riley looked down the long, dark road, then back at Breakdown for a moment. He knew that in a weird way, the former Decepticon made sense. He could have just taken this chance to snatch him up. But instead, here he was, "politely" asking him if he needed a ride home to avoid walking. "A-Alright, thank you." He climbed inside the vehicle, allowing it to close beside him before buckling up "It's cold as hell out there anyway." He added.

Breakdown smirked, blowing a strand of his holoform's reddish hair. "Yeah, I can imagine for you humans this would be cold." Breakdown replied as he drove down the road calmly "So, you mind telling me what the frag you're doing out here alone?" He questioned "You _do _know that it's just asking for trouble, right?" He questioned.

Riley shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to Breakdown slowly. "My friend's an asshole." Riley muttered, taking a deep breath "He was supposed to give me a ride home from this party. But instead, he got drunk and dropped me off out there." He explained "Forgot my phone at home, tonight of all night's." He added "Dad is going to ground me for the rest of my natural born life." He added.

Breakdown shook his head a bit, peering over at the boy. "Sounds like you could use some new friends. And that one? Could use a good slap upside the head." He shook his head a little bit "But yeah, the fact that you got in the car with a drunk driver is not going to earn you points." Riley chuckled "My advice? Leave that little detail out." He added.

"So what, my friend just was an idiot? Yeah, he'll buy _that_." Riley replied.

Breakdown chuckled a little bit, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Breakdown shrugged "We haven't met yet, so I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm-" He began.

"Breakdown, I know. I noticed you yesterday." Riley smiled "I'm Riley."

Breakdown nodded his head, without a "nice to meet you", not that Riley expected one from a former Decepticon. Breakdown took a deep breath, peering down at the dashboard, then back at him. "You've only been here a few months right?" Riley nodded his head a bit "Thought so, found it kinda weird when I noticed Prime driving a kid on my way to work." He chuckled, Riley remained silent "You're awfully quiet." He added.

"I just feel a little weird. I mean... Decepticons are supposed to be..." He began.

"Monsters?" Breakdown snorted a bit, Riley nodded a bit "Kid, we were just mech's just like your Dad and his Autobots." He looked at him quietly "Some of them are, but, I was never one of them. I did things I'm not proud of, sure, but I have a bit more honor than to hurt some kid who's done nothing to me." He explained "Like I said, I could have just snatched you, after all." He explained.

Riley grinned a bit, nodding his head a little bit. "Yeah, I uh... Guess you're right." Riley could see his home just a small distance away "You won't have to worry about this happening again, though. At least not until the world stops rotating." He chuckled a bit as Breakdown pulled up in front of Optimus's home, parking "Thanks for the ride either way though." He added.

"No problem, just be smarter next time, kid. It won't always be someone like me out there at night." Breakdown's face fell a bit, unhappy without a doubt "Believe me kid, I know." He explained "You have a good night."

Riley watched Breakdown leave, curiosity oddly filling him. That had definitely gone much differently than he had expected it to. Oddly enough, deep down, he could see him befriending the mech when and if Optimus came to trust him more. Optimus. He cringed a bit just thinking about the mech's name at the moment, knowing he was going to be less than happy about him.

The former Decepticon's excuse was looking better and better by the second.


	21. Serious Talks

**CHAPTER 21  
Serious Talks**

"Riley, I can't even express how disappointed I am in you right now."

Riley cringed quietly at Optimus's words, they stung through his heart like a knife had torn into it. Riley had done a lot of things so far, but disappointing the mech who'd taken him in had not been one of them. "Do you have _any _idea how worried I've been?" Optimus questioned "I've called every one of your friends, and one of them claimed to be "wasted"?" He questioned.

"Dad, look, I'm sorry. The party got out of hand and-" He began.

"You should have turned around the _second _you realized you had forgotten your phone."

Optimus was staring down at Riley with a firm look. Without a doubt, he was disappointed, but he seemed to be trying to keep his calm. The mech was just trying to remind himself that what mattered was that Riley was okay. That was easier said than done when you were a parent, like it or not. "I know." Was all that Riley could manage to reply with.

Venting out some air, Optimus took a deep breath, calming himself down relatively quickly. Despite short spurts of anger, Optimus rarely found himself in a position where he became furious and now was no different. "Does this mean I have to go back?" Riley questioned, though he was convinced that he wouldn't _likely _take him back, it wouldn't be the first time "I mean, I know-" He began.

"Hardly." Optimus shook his head a bit "I've already calmed myself down." He explained "But you are forbidden from ever being with David again. I'd hope you'd have better judgement than to ever trust a drunk driver again." He crouched low, leaning in close "You could have been _killed _Riley, do you not understand that?" Riley nodded his head slowly "You're grounded, I hope you know that. Two weeks, no life outside of school and home." He noted.

"That's fair." Riley muttered.

Optimus nodded his head a bit, allowing himself to calm down a bit more. It was clear that he had without a doubt never expected this to happen, and the fact it had had, without a doubt, unnerved him. "I'm not trying to upset you. But Primus, Riley... If I had lost you due to a decision such as that..." He peered down at him "I would never have been able to live with myself following such a tragic event." He explained.

Riley let his eyes hit the floor quietly, guilt pouring over him in waves. He hadn't even thought about what it would do to Optimus if he had died in that car, but he should have known. He had someone who cared about and loved him now, and the last thing someone like that would want was to see him dead and he knew it. "I'm sorry Dad." He replied finally "I know it was stupid and crazy, I should have found someone with a phone." He shook his head "I was just afraid you'd be pissed I was at a party with booze." He explained.

"I wouldn't have minded that. You clearly weren't intoxicated." Optimus shook his head "Did you walk all the way here?"

Riley shook his head, though he looked uncertain as to whether he should tell him how he got home or not. "No... Uh. Breakdown, he found me standing on the side of the road and gave me a ride home." Optimus looked curiously at him "He didn't hurt me or anything, I swear. He's actually a pretty nice guy, he seemed friendly at least." He explained.

Giving the boy a once-over for any signs of a tracking device, Optimus was relieved to find none. It was odd, however, to think of a former enemy of his even considering to stop on the side of the road to give his son a ride. "Well then, I should give him my thanks next chance I get. It's dangerous to be alone out there. Especially for someone your age." He explained "Are you alright? I can tell you were shaken by the event." He noted.

Riley nodded his head, biting his lower lip, uncertain for a moment. He could still feel a little tense after all that he went through, without a doubt, he was shaken, but he was definitely "okay". "Yeah, I'll be fine." He finally replied "But it wasn't exactly the ideal way I wanted to spend my evening, y'know?" He added "I'm sorry I scared you so much, I never meant to." He added.

"Apology accepted." Optimus nodded, pointing at him so as to prove a point "Never do that to me again."

Riley smiled with a nod of his head, knowing there was no way around _that _promise. "I swear Dad, never again. I learned my lesson, even Breakdown thinks I should get better friends. And coming from a former Decepticon, that's saying something." That earned a small chuckle from the mech "To tell you the truth, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not hanging out with him ever again." He added "But can we talk about this more tomorrow? I'm really tired and I think I need some sleep." he explained.

"Very well, I've said all I've had to anyway." Optimus nodded his head with a smile "Goodnight, son."

"Night."

As Riley left he found himself reflecting upon his own stupid actions, smacking himself upside the head slightly. Not just because he had gotten in the car with a drunk driver, but the fact he had disappointed Optimus so much. And quite frankly, that stung worse than his own stupid actions, the look on Optimus's face, the guilt he'd felt. He made a mental note not to ever do anything to make Optimus that disappointed again, even if, as a sixteen year old, he had a feeling he would at one point or another.

For now, his bed was calling to him, and as they often said, tomorrow was a new day.

...

The rehab center was even more depressing inside than it appeared at Optimus's first glance. The halls were long, and dark, the sights in the rooms, of the patients, dark and moody. Optimus shook his head a tiny bit, following the doctor who was leading him towards the room he was looking for: Mason Darrow. "Make it quick, visiting hours end soon." He explained.

Optimus nodded as he opened the door calmly, allowing the Autobot leader inside. Mason relaxed against a wall, peering out the window of his room quietly. Peering out of the corner of his eyes, Mason scoffed at the mech's holoforms presence. "What do you want, Prime?" Mason questioned "You got me in rehab, you won." He added.

"There's no reason to be hostile, Mason Darrow." Optimus commented as he sat in a spare chair "I do not come here as your enemy."

Mason looked as though he wanted to laugh, badly, but decided against it. The half grin on his face almost seemed creepy, but the normal looking man didn't quite reach that level before it fell. "You're taking my only living family away from me, and yet you _don't _want me to be hostile?" Mason laughed that time, rolling his eyes absent-mindedly "You're lucky I'm stuck in this shithole." He muttered.

Optimus frowned a bit, unamused by the fact that Mason was being openly hostile. "I'm not taking him away. I've told you that I _want _you in his life as well. There's room for both of us in it." Optimus looked Mason dead in the eye "But I was not about to let a man who refuses to get help for his alcoholism in his life. Do you not realize that many alcoholics are prone to abuse?" There was a silence "My Father was once living proof of that, "cliche" as you humans say." He noted.

"I never hurt him!" Mason snapped.

"And never _once _during your drunken nights did you _think _of hurting him?"

Mason fell completely silent at that question, which was all the answer Optimus needed. He took a deep breath, his eyes locking with Mason's as the man turned to face him as well. "He got into a car with his drunken friend, Mason. And even then he was smart enough to drop the boy as his friend immediately." Optimus told him flatly "And you wonder if he'd trust you to take care of him?" He questioned.

"I'm _getting _help!" Mason was on his feet, anger rose in his chest "Once I'm out of here-"

"Your rights to take custody of him were terminated by the state due to your repeated lying to Child Protective Services." Those words cut through Mason like a steak knife "I became his legal guardian in order to keep him from becoming a ward of the state, because I feared I may lose him." He explained, his voice remaining as calm as possible "If you have any hope of being a part of his life, it will need to be with my permission." He noted.

Optimus cringed at the tears in Mason's eyes, it was the last thing he wanted to see. As much as he disliked the man, whom he had found no reason to like quite yet, he didn't want to hurt him. All he wanted, the only point of this entire confrontation, was to beat some reality back into him. "Why did you come then, to rub it in my face?" Mason gritted his teeth, trying to keep up a strong front "You won Prime, he's yours in a few months if that's the case." He scoffed.

"That may be true. But you had a right as his only living family to know." Optimus stood up slowly as the door to the room opened "He still loves you, Mason, very much. And you have _no _idea how much he wants you to remain in his life." He paused a moment "Stay in this center, get the help you need. And I promise you will have my full co-operation for any visitation you wish." He noted, making his way to the door, he glanced back once "Think it over." He added.

As Optimus left, Mason clutched his hair slightly in frustration. What could he do now? He was losing Riley and the only way he would be able to see him was if some Autobot told him he could. He hated it, he hated what was happening, he hated this center. And most of all, he hated to admit that the longer he stayed in the center, the more sense the mech was beginning to make.


	22. Brothers

**CHAPTER 22  
Brothers**

Though Riley hated being grounded, the two weeks were over before he knew it. Taking a deep breath as he exited the room that night, he could hear Optimus speaking in the other room. By the way he was talking, he could tell whom he was talking to. Jason and Sophie Pax called twice a week to check up on their Father and make it clear that they were doing a-okay. Sometimes, it felt weird when they called, if only because he sometimes felt as though he was an only child in his new family having never met either of his new siblings.

Taking a deep breath and seating himself on the couch, he listened in quietly to Optimus's conversation. "Things are going more smoothly than before, Jason." Optimus spoke calmly "I do not want you taking time from your studies to come and check up on us." He noted, there was a pause for a moment, then a sigh "Very well, if you believe you can take the weekend off." He noted.

Riley's head shot up, a lump formed in his throat, and he could feel the ever so slight twitch of his eye. Jason Pax was coming here. The _other _son, the one Optimus had actually adopted. To say the least, Riley couldn't help but feel more than a little nervous about it. He let the rest of the conversation filter out as he sunk back into the couch, chewing his lip silently. "That was your older brother." Optimus spoke up, Riley forced a smile "He's going to be visiting us this weekend." He noted.

"Yeah, I... Uh... I heard." Riley replied, looking down "I don't know how to react though."

Optimus raised an optic ridge slightly at his youngest child's worry. Optimus hadn't known Riley to sweat the small things such as this, but he did have a feeling he had a good enough reason to. Thinking it over, Optimus had never considered the fact that, having never had a sibling, Riley might be worried about what his older ones would think of him. But he did know one thing, and that was that he had nothing to worry about, whether he realized it or not. "Excitement?" Optimus questioned "This is the first time you'll meet your extended family." He explained.

"Yeah, but you may like me a lot." Riley caught the look of surprise "Sorry, still weird saying it..." He took a deep breath "You may love me. But that doesn't mean that Jason is going to like me. For all I know he's going to think I'm a weirdo, or a nerd." He held his hands up "Or what if he thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him? I mean you have raised him." He explained.

Optimus held a hand up to calm and silence his son. Taking in the body language, Riley drew in a breath, and looked up at him. "I'd think having raised him and his sister, that he would know I have plenty of love to go around." Optimus explained, seating himself on the Transformer-sized couch "I don't even think that you will be the last child I take in." Riley looked even more stunned at that "What can I say? I love being a Father." He noted.

Riley nodded his head, though he still looked quite nervous to say the least. He knew that Optimus was most likely right, but at the same time, what if Jason wasn't like that? There was always the smallest chance that Jason would be like that. "I just..." Riley took a deep breath "I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting. I just don't want to give a bad impression or anything, you know?" He took a deep breath "From what you've told me he's this awesome guy and I'm just..." He paused.

Optimus crouched low, his optics piercing through Riley's eyes. Riley hated it when the mech did this, making him feel like he had said something wrong. "Riley, you're not "just" anything. You're every bit to me what they are." He nodded a bit "I didn't just chose them. I chose you too, in case you have forgotten." He explained.

"The way I remember it, I sort of just walked into your life." Riley said, half-blushing.

Optimus grinned a little bit, thinking of it as something different than just a simple "walking" in. As he stood, he sat back down on the couch, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Do you know why I followed you outside that day?" He questioned, Riley shook his head "Because every time I moved to leave, I could only think of you." Riley blinked "I came to the orphanage in hopes of coming back to adopt another child." He noted.

"Yeah, after the first weekend visit I figured." Riley shrugged.

"A much younger child than you." Riley felt his face fall a bit "And then I met you, and you intrigued me. But even then I wasn't certain, I won't lie to you. It took much deliberating that week as to whether or not..." He paused "It was "best" for me to take you in." Riley peered at the floor "But it was NOT your Uncle that made me decide to take you in." Riley's head shot up in surprise "I looked at the other children, all of them. Yet it was YOUR picture and profile that I was drawn to." He noted.

"I don't understand..." Riley whispered.

"You probably won't unless you someday adopt children yourself." Optimus explained, his optics bearing down on him "But when you know you've found your child, you **know**. There is no other way to describe it, Riley." The boy smiled a bit "I felt the same way when I saw both Jason and Sophie when they were a year old." He noted "Which means that no matter what the outcome of this meeting is, as far as I'm concerned, you were meant to be my son." He leaned forward "Nothing will change. So relax." He noted.**  
**

Riley only managed to smile at that, unable to reply with words. He didn't think he could find any words to fit how he felt about knowing the truth. To think, the Autobot leader had searched through every child in his Group Home. Yet his was the picture he'd picked out, the one he'd pointed out. If that was truly the case, perhaps he could face his new brother after all.

...

Yet he was mostly silent when Jason arrived, the twenty year old hadn't really gone out of his way to say more than a few words to him. Riley could tell that Jason was everything that he, sadly, wasn't. He looked like he could have been Optimus's real son, between his long brown hair, and deep blue eyes they had similar looks. But his chiseled jaw, his bulky build, and his staggering height of 6'4", Riley would swear he was Optimus's actual son. He'd let them have their space to talk and catch up by retreating to his room after a while, thinking they could avoid really talking for once.

The knock on his door told him otherwise. Turning his head to see Jason in the doorway, he tried to force a smile, and a wave. "Hey." Jason smiled "Can I come in?" Riley nodded his head as the man came in "We were wondering where you were." He turned his head a bit "I know this must be a little awkward for you, huh?" He questioned.

Riley stared up at his "older brother" quietly, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against his pillows. "I guess I just wanted to give you guys some space, y'know?" Riley replied, messing with the basketball in front of him "I mean, he _is _your Dad." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Jason seemed to frown at that, as if stunned that Riley had even said that. For a moment, the teenager shifted a bit, worried he might go off on him, but the young man only shook his head. "Correction, he's _our _Dad." Jason told him, a smile on his face "Get used to saying that, because the way Dad talks about you.. I wouldn't be surprised if you're his by the end of July." He added.

Riley's eyes widened in complete and utter surprise. "He talks about me?" Riley questioned.

Jason smiled and nodded his head, surprised by Riley's own shock. It was clear that the boy had low self-esteem, yet the older boy definitely felt he should have known that by now. "Are you kidding me?" Jason snorted "Dad's been telling me all about you." He seated himself in the chair by Riley's desk "Half the reason I came here was because I wanted to meet you." He admitted.

"I'm not... All that special." Riley muttered "You actually came to meet me?" He questioned.

Jason nodded his head, reaching forward, he rolled the ball towards himself, and gently played with it. Riley crossed his arms a little bit, watching as the boy stared at the ball for a moment. "Well, until you came along I was the baby of the family. Sophie's four years older than me, after all." Jason laughed a little "I... Uh, always wanted a little brother or sister. But with work and the war, Dad couldn't take three of us." He looked at Riley "So I was kinda just hoping that maybe we could get started on being brothers." He explained.

"Brothers", the word was almost foreign to Riley even as they escaped Jason's lips. "Brothers?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, brothers." Jason stood up a bit, spinning the basketball on the tip of his finger "I mean come on, that's exactly what you're going to be. My little brother." He tossed the ball to Riley, who caught it quickly "Plus, Dad says you've got game. And I haven't really gotten a good match in a while."

"I thought you were an art major?" Riley questioned.

Jason chuckled a little bit staring at Riley with an amused grin. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm a painter. But I do love playing sports. I've got the build for it, if you hadn't noticed." Riley let out his own laugh at that, and nodded "I'm curious to see just how much "game" my new little brother has." He cocked his head to the side "So are we going to play a few rounds, or not?" He questioned.

Riley stared at the basketball in his hands, then at Jason. Standing up slowly, he moved it from hand-to-hand before heading for the door. "Sure thing, Jason." He turned his head a bit with a grin "Just don't cry to hard when I beat you, okay?" He questioned.

"Oh we'll see about that."

Riley was surprised as he found himself in a headlock, and a noogie. An action that he'd only ever seen in movies. He grinned a little, and tried to get himself out of it. "Hey! Come on man!" He laughed a little.

From a distance, Optimus silently watched his two son's interact with a small smile on his face. Even this early on, the mech knew he was right. Riley was going to fit into this family just fine.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time Riley met one of his siblings! :)


	23. Late Nights

A/N: Yay! Reached 100 reviews! WOOT! Thanks for the helpful feedback guys, your feedback keeps me going.

...

**CHAPTER 23  
Late Nights**

"Did you really chose me out of _all _the kids in the orphanage?"

Optimus looked curiously at his youngest child, who was sitting up in his bed later on that night. As he nodded his head, his optic ridges furrowed a bit. "Indeed I did. If you want reassurance, it was between you and another young boy, Joseph Kent." Optimus noted "He was the age I was looking for, four years old." He explained.

"And a complete brat." Riley informed him, shaking his head "You think I have "problems"? You should have met him."

Optimus chuckled a bit, shaking his head, of course, the mech didn't think that Riley had any "problems". Trust issues and a strong need to learn that he was loved, perhaps, but most older children had both issues when they were in his place. "Mmmm, you have no problems that I'm aware of, at least." Opitmus peered over at him "Do you think that you have issues?" He questioned.

"Not as many as some kids in there, and nothing that extreme." Riley shrugged "But I think every orphan not adopted right away probably does." He explained "I guess a lot of it came from my other Foster Family." Riley shifted a little bit, taking a deep breath "They basically told me I was unadoptable, annoying, and well you get the point. And then my Uncle thought the same thing and it's just..." He paused "When you're only eight years old it messes you up a bit." He noted.

Optimus tenderly pulled his blankets over Riley's body, shaking his head. "Look how wrong they were." Optimus whispered "We're only three months away from a court date, you know." Riley smiled, turning his head to face Optimus with a big grin on his face "Then you can add "Pax" onto your name and no one can ever call you unadoptable ever again." He noted.

"Still can't believe you want me in your family. I fought you every step of the way the first few months."

Optimus chuckled a little, knowing that what Riley said was indeed true. Riley had fought becoming a part of their family for a very long time, but over time, it was clear that this was where he belonged. "You don't give up on love." Optimus replied "That's all you needed, you know. Love and understanding." He chuckled a bit "Just like any child." He added.

"You're not capable of giving up on anyone, are you?" Riley questioned.

"Nope."

Optimus sighed a bit, glancing at the human clock on his nightstand. It was nearing one, and both of them needed sleep, whether he wanted to continue the conversation or not. "I think it's time for all three of us to recharge by now." Optimus stretched slightly "Anything else troubling you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, where's my car?" Riley grinned.

Optimus only rolled his optics at the sentiment, Riley with a car was a frightening thought already. "Not there yet, my young one." Optimus made his way towards the doorway, nodding his head "Get some sleep." He added "Love you." he noted as he closed the door.

Walking towards Jason's bedroom almost felt bizarre for the Autobot leader. He'd never had two son's in the home before, it had only ever been Jason and Sophie. So to go to one boy-themed bedroom to another one almost felt foreign. He found Jason sitting up in bed himself, his eyes locked on the pages of a book. "I believe that can wait for the morning, Jay, it's late." Optimus noted as he leaned in the doorway, Jason peered up "Schoolwork?" He questioned.

"Harry Potter." Jason shrugged "It's fine, really, I'm not tired."

Optimus smirked, Jason said it as if that mattered. "The lights go out at one in the morning here during school weekends." Optimus chuckled "Or have you already been gone so long that you've forgotten?" He questioned.

Jason chuckled a bit, knowing that Optimus hadn't changed a bit. He supposed that at times it felt a little restricted, the whole having a bedtime notion, but it did keep him more awake. At least, more awake than the weekends he spent enjoying quality time at his fraternity house. "Alright, alright Dad. I get it." Jason yawned, stretching a bit and setting the book down "The Chamber of Secrets can wait I guess."

"Mmmm indeed, I believe whatever that may be, it can." Optimus nodded his head "Goodnight, son. Love you."

As Optimus exited the room, he took a deep breath and entered his own berth room. Oddly enough it was one of the more peaceful nights he'd spent in the new home, even if Sophie hadn't been there. It still felt good to have at least two of his children under the same roof, where he knew they were safe, and nothing bad would happen to them. He would never admit it to their faces, but he worried every night that he'd get the dreaded call that either Sophie or Jason had been snatched from their school's.

Mentally, he reminded himself that they would both come home for spring break. A notion which relaxed him considering it was only two months away for them both. He couldn't help it though, until he was completely certain that the war was over permanently he could not imagine that he'd ever truly be okay with his children being in College. It was one of the many reasons he enjoyed the fact that Riley still had at least two years at home. "Old mech, you worry far too much." He muttered to himself.

As Optimus turned onto his chestplate as he often did to recharge, he allowed the thoughts to leave his processor. For one night, he promised himself, he would have a decent recharge.

...

Riley didn't often get up late at night, but every so often, he had his moments. He had his own nightmares, every once in a while, that he had to face and go through at night. He didn't do much when it happened, he simply went into the kitchen, poured a cup of orange juice and tried his best to relax. That evening however, Riley hadn't expected the sound of another set of footsteps. Tensing up quietly, he turned his head slowly, focusing in the darkness as best as he possibly could.

He was thankful to find that Optimus had entered the kitchen, as he had been way too close to soiling his pants in fear. "Riley, it's nearly sun-up." Optimus spoke quietly "What are you doing out here?" He questioned.

Shrugging quietly, Riley set his glass down, and looked for an escape. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was worry Optimus about anything more than he needed to worry about. Of course, there was no visible escape route, so he simply took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare." Riley said quietly, shrugging his shoulder "It was nothing." He added.

"There must be more to it if it keeps you awake this late." Optimus explained.

Riley only shrugged his shoulders again, but peered up. Optimus wasn't having it, and he could tell. Taking a deep breath again, he cursed under his breath, and tapped his fingers against the surface of the kitchen table. "Sometimes I just get nightmares about getting taken away from here, okay?" He finally spoke up, looking at Optimus "I know it's silly, but... I have it sometimes." He explained.

"Why would you worry about that? I give you a perfectly good home..." Optimus questioned.

Riley shrugged his shoulders again, leaning forward a bit. He knew he had a good home here, that he was well-protected and loved within the walls of the home. It didn't change the fact that at any time, social services could suddenly decide he was better suited for someone else. Sometimes, it made Riley feel like his feelings were worth nothing, but he couldn't help but feel that way at times. "I don't know, I'm probably just being silly." Riley shook his head slightly "I guess I'm just not used to having a happy ending in my head." He explained.

"Happy endings do exist in real life."

Riley nodded, he knew that, of course, but he couldn't help but feel like that didn't happen for people like _him_. With the problem of love being gone, he almost worried that it would go wrong in other ways. "I guess I sometimes just wonder what makes me so lucky." Riley's face fell "I don't know, maybe there are times I just... Wonder if I really will get one or if..." He shook his head "I don't know. I guess I'm just silly to you." He added.

"It's not silly, it's understandable, you've yet to grow used to it." Optimus replied "Is that all that's troubling you, Riley?"

Riley nodded his head a bit, figuring they had talked more than enough about his uncle for a lifetime. Taking a deep breath, he dragged himself away from the refrigerator. "Sorry if I woke you up or anything, Dad." Riley peered up at the mech apologetically "I know you have trouble recharging already, I try to keep quiet when I wake up." He explained.

As Riley made his way past Optimus, the mech yawned tiredly as if to prove the boy's point. They both needed more sleep than they were getting lately, but he knew that was easier said than done at this point in time. "This... Is my job." Optimus scooped Riley up in the palm of his hand as he moved down the hallway "How many times do I need to tell you that I should worry about you, rather than the other way around?" He questioned.

"Somebodies... Gotta... Look..."

The rest of Riley's sentence was lost as the dead weight collapsed against his thumb. Optimus chuckled gently as he carried him towards his bedroom, hoping silently that Riley's fear would be for nothing. He knew the fear was warranted, there was no denying that, his situation was too unique for it not to be. But at the end of the day, he could only hope silently that that warranted fear would mean nothing in the end.


	24. Lost Friends and Acceptance

**CHAPTER 24  
Lost Friends and Acceptance**

Spring break was more welcomed by Riley Simmons that year that it had been any year before that. After the week prior's late night-issue, and the fact that things weren't getting any less stressful, a vacation definitely did Riley good. Then again, two weeks away from school did anybody good, not just those with stress. It didn't help, however, that the first day of the break it was raining "cats and dogs". "The storm will let up." Optimus commented, noticing the jitteriness in Riley as thunder rolled in "You gonna be okay with the thunder?" He questioned.

Riley chewed his lip, and nodded his head tentatively. He'd made progress with his fear of thunderstorms. Normally, if it was during the night, he and Optimus would curl up on the couch and he'd slowly calm down. It had made calming himself down during them easier, but not quite easy enough, much to his chargin. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Riley cringed a bit at the thunder that roared again.

"You know, you never have told me what caused this fear you have."

"I've told you I've never liked storms."

"You're fine during rainstorms. It's the thunder and lightning that scares you." Optimus explained "That's a pretty specific fear, Riley."

Riley nodded a bit, Optimus made a good point, and he knew that he had made up his mind. Taking a deep breath, Riley closed his eyes, and tried his best to remember that day he had tried so hard to push out of his mind. "When I was about... Ten... I was friends with a boy named Danny." Riley began, staring out the window "He and I were practically brothers, he... Well. We did everything together. And he was a little older than me." He added, he looked up at Optimus "One day, during a storm like this, and we had snuck onto the home's roof for the hell of it..." He paused.

Optimus knew where this was going, his optic ridge furrowing a bit. "I uh... I got near one of the weather vanes... WAY too close." He paused quietly "Danny noticed and got me out of the way... Just as a lightning bolt hit it." His eyes peered down for a moment "He was totally fried... And in a coma for two years... But after a while he just got worse and worse... And they had to pull the plug." Riley pushed the tears away "I never forgave myself for that, if I had just left that damn thing alone." He muttered.

"That wasn't your fault, Riley." Optimus spoke quietly.

Riley shook his head a little bit, not believing it for a moment. "He was so close to getting adopted and thanks to me, he died. Because he had to save my idiot butt." Riley voice cracked "I don't know, I just wish sometimes that he had let me fry instead." He looked at Optimus "Have you ever lost anyone like that, not in the war?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid not." Optimus seated himself on the floor of Riley's room "I have, however, lost a friend from those days to the war." He whispered quietly "Dion."

Riley stared at Optimus, surprised that in all his talks he had never once heard of Dion. "Dion, huh?" Riley questioned, Optimus nodded his head silently "Can I ask what happened to him... Or is it too hard?" He questioned.

"Dion and I were close... Closer than I once was to Megatron." Riley nodded he had been told by the mech about his past with the Decepticon leader some time ago "When Megatron became angered at my promotion to Prime..." Optimus paused "He decided I had taken something from him... So he was going to take something from me as well." He paused "His choice was to publicly execute Dion, for all to see. But especially myself." Riley's heart sunk "It was, in his own sense... A formal declaration of war." He explained.

"I am... I'm so sorry Optimus."

"It was long ago." Optimus was quiet as he said this "You, however, faced it so recently... I feel more sorry than you, than you should for me." He took a deep breath, shaking his head a bit "No child, nor sparkling should go through that. I can't even imagine the trauma." He explained "I could have helped you know... get through the trauma." He noted.

"I know... I wanted to tell you. But it's really hard to talk about." Riley climbed down from his bed, and scrambled up onto Optimus's kneecap with some help, clearly looking for the comfort his presence provided "I still have nightmares, and every time that thunder rolls in." He cringed as another one sounded out "I just... I'm still reminded of his face, before and after." He stares down "It just sucks." He added.

"His death was not your fault." Optimus spoke quietly "It's no more your fault than the death of your parents was."

Riley shook his head a bit, in disbelief. "Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Because often, we place the blame on ourselves when we cannot on others." Optimus explained, he shook his head "It was no one's fault that Danny died that night. And as a child, that made you place blame on yourself." Riley nodded, getting it a little "Sometimes, it seems that knowing you could do nothing is worse than knowing you could have." He paused "An odd prospect, I know." He added.

Riley nodded his head a bit, watching out the window as the rain never relented. Oddly, this time, as the lightning streaked and thunder rolled in, he didn't feel as fearful as he had before. He could feel the gentle giant's fingers tracing along his back, belittling there obvious strength, lovingly giving him the comfort he sought. Riley realized that this was the first time he'd genuinely come to the mech for comfort, rather than the Autobot simply just coming and making him come. It was odd, he'd never relied on anyone before, he'd never had to. But this felt right, it all felt right.

"You didn't cringe that time." Optimus observed.

A smile traced the corners of Riley's face, he rested back against the metal limbs, and nodded his head. "Maybe... I'm just tired of being afraid of the world anymore." He explained.

Of course, his newfound courage ended within moments as an exceptionally loud boom of thunder sounded out. Smiling a bit, Optimus wrapped one finger ever-so-gently around his waist, and smiled. "It's alright, Riley. I'm right here." Riley peered up at the mech, taking in the loving and protective look in his optics "Nothing is going to happen to you, my young one." He noted.

For the first time with any caretaker, Optimus or otherwise, Riley Simmons accepted the comfort. For the first time, he realized, maybe relying on someone else for a change wasn't such a bad idea after all.

...

A/N: Sorry guys, I know this is a bit of a short chapter. I just thought I wanted to stick this chapter to this important character development for Riley. Hope you enjoyed it despite the length!


	25. Gains and Losses

**CHAPTER 25  
Gains and Losses**

"Dude, dude, you cannot catch it in your mouth."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

The sour patch kid flew through the air and landed in Riley's best friend, Jake's mouth. The boy grinned, and gave a thumbs up as his other friend cheered teasingly. Riley couldn't help but laugh along with his friends, as weird as they were being, and he was sure that he could hear Optimus laughing in the other room as well. He hadn't really been sure about what to think when his friends questioned when they'd get to come over to his place, and a "sleepover" had for a moment, seemed weird, but he was most definitely happy with the results.

The three had gathered in the den, spreading out sleeping bags, and for the most part, screwing around. Though Riley felt a bit bad, after all, even though Optimus was too nice to admit it, he knew rowdy teenage boys could be annoying. "Dude, I cannot believe you live HERE." Nathan, another of his friends spoke up "This place is enormous." He noted.

"Well no duh, Nate." Jake replied, shaking his head "Have you seen the size of his Dad?"

Riley snorted, Jake was definitely right about that. Optimus was pretty much big enough that any smaller house would most likely cause his head to hit the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he took a slice of pizza out of the box. "So...?" Riley turned to Jake, who smirked "Is having a family all you hoped it would be?" He then added "You've been talking about having this for like... Ever." He added.

Riley smiled a bit, a while ago, he might not have had an answer for Jake. But now, it seemed easy after several months inside Optimus's house, being his Foster Son. "It's great, actually." Riley grinned "Sure, he can be a bit strict, but Dad is just awesome. The house as you pointed out, is AMAZING." He explained "And well, it's actually nice being able to go to someone else for help for a change." He quickly caught himself "No offense." He added.

"Don't worry about it, I think my advice is shit too." Nathan teased.

"Won't get an argument there, Nate."

"Shut up, Jake."

"Anyways..." Jake looked towards Riley with a smile "I'm glad he treats you well. Mom and Dad are too, they were pretty worried, you know. Because a lot of people don't..." He caught himself.

"You can say it, not a lot of people adopt kids my age."

Riley had made peace with the fact that he was a rare case by now. It was depressing to think most kids wouldn't be as lucky as he was in life, but at the same time, there was nothing he could do about it. Nathan sighed, leaning back a bit. "Yeah, even when my parents adopted my big sister, she was like four." He explained "But then again, we're talking about Optimus Prime." He added.

"Mmm... I'm nothing too special."

Even after being around Optimus several times in holoform, Riley still saw through their eyes that his friends were still in awe of his real form. The mech smiled as he made his way into the den, and stretched a bit. "Especially these days, where there's no war. I believe the Optimus you tend to idolize was over-" He began.

"Dad, don't sell yourself short." Riley looked over at the mech "I've seen you train, and you're nothing short of a badass. War, or no war." He looked between the two of them "Seriously, you should hear the story he tells me sometimes. He took on seven Decepticons at one time with nothing but his bare hands." Both boys grew wide-eyed at that "I know, right?" He questioned.

"The most my Dad tells me about the War in Iraq is..." Nathan went quiet "Well, nothing that cool."

"Riley's just bragging." Jake rolled his eyes playfully.

Optimus smiled as Riley brought his friend into a headlock, chuckling a bit. It was amazing to look at Riley now, and think about when he had come to his home for the first time. He'd been so introverted and shy that Optimus was stunned at how active he'd become outside of sports these days. It was nice to see a new side of Riley for a change, even with all the stress in their lives right now. "Boys?" All three turned to Optimus slowly "I'm going to recharge, please don't stay up too late." he noted.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Mr. Prime!"

Optimus smiled at that, he hadn't heard "Mr. Prime" in his house from young kids in a very long time. It was a good feeling to have Riley's friends in the home, if only because he knew it made Riley happy. Riley watched as Optimus left the room, taking a deep breath, he turned to the others. "I'm not bragging, he's a really cool Dad, that's all." Riley shrugged "Don't hate just because your Dad is only a Football Coach." He teased.

"You did NOT just go there!" Jake smacked Riley in the head with a pillow a bit "Come on, Simmons, those are FIGHTING words!" He added.

"Fighting as in four rounds of Tekken?"

"You're on!"

Grinning, Riley fired up his gaming console quickly, he prepared to play. Without a doubt, Riley was enjoying his new life much more now than he had been before. And without a doubt, he thought, he was going to enjoy spending the rest of his childhood there. "Yo, Simmons." Riley snapped out of his thoughts as Jake spoke up "We playing, or not?" He asked.

"Don't be such a hurry to get your butt kicked." Riley chuckled.

Yeah, Riley could definitely get used to nights like these.

...

It was a week later that Riley had decided he wanted to visit his Uncle in rehab. Though it had taken a lot of convincing by Optimus, the state had deemed a supervised visitation was more than okay. Yet, even so, as Optimus arrived at the provided meeting place, a park near the center, Optimus felt a certain tinge of uncertainty as he stepped out of his vehicular form. "Riley?" The boy turned his head to Optimus slowly "Are you certain that you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Riley was quiet, but smiled "I owe him a visit, I've been avoiding him."

Riley peered out towards a bench in the park, where he could spot both Mason and Kline waiting, he took a deep breath. Optimus was careful as he placed a hand gently on his shoulder, squeezing a bit reassuringly. "If this becomes too much, Riley... I'm right here, we can leave anytime." He explained "You don't have to feel as though you owe him." He added.

"I know." He hugged Optimus a moment "I'll be okay, though."

Riley could feel his stomach twist in knots as he headed towards the bench. He hadn't seen his Uncle in four months now, and to say he was worried would be an understatement. At the end of the day, he didn't know if Mason was in a better state of mind or not, and it did scare him, even the tiniest bit. "Riley!" Riley looked up as he was pulled into a bear hug by the man "Oh God, it's so good to see you again." He noted.

Riley took a few minutes to register Mason's hug, which he calmly returned. "Hey, Uncle Mason." Riley smiled "It's good to see you too." He added, seating himself on the bench slowly "So..." He paused.

"So..."

It was clear to Riley that neither of the were too sure how to handle this. After so much time away, it almost felt a little bizarre to be around each other like this. Especially after the last time they had been around each other, things had not been left on good terms. "Still with Prime, huh?" Mason spoke, breaking the silence, Riley nodded his head slowly "He treating you well?" He questioned, his voice filled with pain.

"Of course." Riley grinned "I had Jake and Nate over last week." He explained "They told me to be sure and say hi."

Mason nodded his head a little, though he didn't look all that happy. It was a little odd for Riley to see him unhappy at his obvious happiness, though he had a feeling there was a good reason for it. As much as he hated to admit it, he had unwillingly broke the man's heart. "Listen, Riley... They're saying I can get out of here soon, I'm... Doing really well." Mason spoke up "I really wish you'd reconsider this whole adoption thing." He noted.

Riley shot Kline a look, the man frowned a bit, shaking his head. Even so, Riley didn't need the confirmation, he knew he had made his choice long ago, nothing was going to change that. "I'm not leaving Dad." Mason's brow furrowed at the use of the word "I love you and all, Uncle Mason. But I've made a life in that house, I want to be adopted." He explained.

"He tell you to say that?" Mason questioned.

"No, he didn't." Riley replied, his eyes locking with Mason's firmly.

Mason looked at Riley as though he had just stabbed him in the heart. Bitting his lower lip, the man shook his head. It was the next words that stung Riley harder than anything else. "I can't do this right now." Mason grunted, he turned to Kline "I'm sorry, but I just can't." He added.

"Uncle Mason..." Riley stood as the man started to head towards the van that had driven him there.

Mason stopped in his tracks, as if to hesitate for a moment. He forced the tears to stay away, but no matter what he did, they fell, and they fell hard. "Your parents wanted _**me**_ to take care of you!" Mason spun around, anger in his eyes "You know, your REAL parents? Or do they not matter anymore?" Riley staggered back a bit, stunned by his Uncle's anger "You may THINK you're getting a lot by doing this, Riley. But do you honestly think that machine is going to let you SEE me?" He snapped.

"He will, he DID." Riley argued.

"Yeah, right." Mason shook his head "You made your choice, now I'm making mine." He growled a bit, angry beyond belief "Apparently your _real _family isn't worth squat to you anymore. So I have no place here." He noted.

As Mason walked away, Riley had no words for him. His eyes hitting the ground, he felt the tears falling without warning. There weren't as many as he had expected, yet it had hurt, a lot. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Optimus standing there, turning to Kline, who shook his head. "You should get him home." Kline stood "I'll see what I can do, Prime. I'm really sorry, I didn't think..." He paused "I'm sorry."

As Kline made his way in the direction of Mason, Riley leaned against Optimus slowly. Allowing an arm to enwrap his shoulders carefully, he laid his head against the mech's holoform. "Come on... Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry." Optimus spoke quietly "Let's go home." He noted.

As much as he tried to hide it, Riley could help that of all the losses he'd suffered in life, this was the hardest of all.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time Riley and Mason met face-to-face again. But rest assured, this is not the end of this whole thing, of course. This won't be over because if it was, the story would be. :P


	26. Unexpected Advice

**CHAPTER 26  
Unexpected Advice**

As far as they were concerned, the stress with Mason was over, they had won, so why did Riley still feel defeated? He sighed quietly as he sat in their backyard, his eyes to the wet grass, unable to get what had happened to him that day out of his mind. He had passed crying, that had gone on for four hours before he'd finally calmed himself down and he was quite frankly tired of crying. Taking a deep breath as he sat on the curb of their home, he was completely and utterly dead silent, there wasn't much to say at all.

The night air circled around him, cold air causing chills up his spine. "Cold?" Riley nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of Breakdown's voice.

Riley rarely saw the mech around their home, he'd rarely seen him at all since the first night they met. Whenever Breakdown came around, it was because his data pads had been sent to their house, or vise-versa. And sure enough, staring down at the mech's hand, he saw the data pads. "You got our mail again, I see." Riley shifted a little bit "Dad's inside." He added.

Breakdown nodded his head, heading towards the door. Yet a part of him, however small, stopped him. Turning to Riley, and catching sight of the pain in his eyes, he grimaced. He didn't know what it was about this kid, he really didn't. The first night that they'd met he could have left him alone out there, like a proper Decepticon, yet he hadn't. And that night, he felt bad leaving him outside yet again. Either way, he felt compelled towards him. "Hey, it's a little late." He spoke up "Everything okay, kid?" He asked.

"Do you even care?" Riley scoffed.

"Does it matter? You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Riley was silent for a moment, he shifted his weight a bit. The fact that Breakdown was looking to see if he needed someone to talk to was less-than-usual, to say the least. He sighed a bit, hopping down from his perch, and turning to face the mech, he peered at the ground. "I guess I kinda... Got disowned today." Riley peered back up at him "I visited my Uncle and he told me I was basically betraying my family and..." He shook his head a bit "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

Disowning, Breakdown could more than relate to the boy on that level. Shaking his head a little, he crossed his arms and peered at Riley with his one good optic. "Yeah, that's a tough break, I'll tell you. Be glad it was your Uncle." Breakdown sighed lightly, rubbing the back of his helm "When I joined the Decepticons, my carrier-Mother-she disowned me." He explained.

"Your Mom?" Riley's mouth gaped open "I thought that they were supposed to love you no matter what?" He asked in confusion.

Breakdown shrugged his shoulders, crouching by the young human. "Mom and I weren't always on the best of terms. She left when I was barely an orn old. Only came back when my creator died." He explained, shaking his head "I wanted to think she loved me, I really did. But I think what she did proved she didn't." He took a deep breath "I had a lot of misplaced anger about that for a long time." He added matter-of-factly.

"How'd you deal with it?" Riley questioned.

"Well, when you're a Decepticon, the methods aren't healthy." Breakdown smirked "I don't think I should be telling you any of that. Your old mech might not approve." Riley chuckled "The good news for you though is you have other family, a new one. You don't need to blow slag up to be happy again." He snorted, Riley nodded slowly in response to that "I wish I could say it gets easier, but frankly, I'd be lying to you." He added.

Riley smiled slightly, understanding what he meant, it wasn't too hard to comprehend. Most stuff like this was less-than-easy to move past, and took years if you ever did. "I know, but I should be happy... I mean..." Riley paused slowly, peering down "I have my new Dad and all but it's still just not easy. I don't even know if he understands." He shook his head "You're probably the only person who could." He added.

"There are A LOT of people who could understand." Breakdown replied "But if you ask me anyone who does that isn't worth the time of day you're giving him." He shook his head "Is he really such a great guy that you should get so bent out of shape?" He questioned "What's he like?" He added.

"Alcoholic, nice guy... Or at least I thought he was." Riley explained, he paused "To tell you the truth, he's always kinda had a temper. He has problems with depression, tried to take his life once..." He shook his head "But he wanted to take me so bad, he wanted me to live with him..." He paused again, silence filing the air "Now that I say it all out loud like this... I might be wrong... I don't know." He added.

Breakdown sighed a bit, he wasn't good at these types of things, never had been. But it now answered his question of what intrigued him so much about Riley, in him, he saw a young Breakdown. For Riley, it was him against the world, he'd been through hell and back and no one could change that. And in that, he saw the opportunity to make sure that someone didn't end up on the terrible path he'd gone down. "Sounds like if he really never wants anything to do with you again, he isn't worth a second of your time." Breakdown crouched down "You got a good thing going with you here, you're loved. And that clear aft hole isn't worth your time." He added.

"But he's the only blood family I have." Riley rubbed his arm a bit.

"So? Stick with your adopted one. If they're the only ones that will stick by you, that's all you even need." Breakdown replied, his voice full of certainty "If you just keep being angry about all of this... You'll become _just _like me. Angry, aggressive... Alone." He paused a bit "Trust me, Riley... Someday that uncle of yours is going to realize the mistake he made. Whether it's too late or not." He then added "But he has to do it on his own." He added.

Riley looked up at Breakdown, letting what the former Decepticon had just told him sink in. Riley turned his head a bit, looking through the nearby window, and at Optimus on the couch. He could see the stress in his optics, and knew he was worried about him again. Something he needed to stop, as well as his self-pity, it all had to stop. He wasn't going to take it anymore, Breakdown was right, if Mason wasn't willing to be a part of his new life, then "to hell with him" as they once said. "You know, Breakdown..." Riley peered down "I think I really needed to hear that. Thank you." He looked up at him "You're not half the creepy guy they say you are." He added.

"Yeah, well... Don't go spreading that around." Breakdown replied "I like my reputation."

Riley chuckled a little, nodding his head a bit, he winked. "Secret's safe with me, BD." He replied, taking a deep breath himself "But it really is cold out here, I should head inside." He admitted, then looked back at him "Do you want me to bring in the data pads?" He asked.

"Nah, they're too big for a human your size to carry." Breakdown nodded "Just head inside."

Riley nodded his head, heading up to the door, he took a glance back at Breakdown as he headed inside. Though the advice had come from an unexpected place, he couldn't help but be grateful to Breakdown. Not only did he need to hear it, but he oddly felt better knowing that he wasn't the only person who had gone through it. If there was one thing he'd learned from going through the last few months, it was that no matter how alone you felt, you were never alone. "Riley?" He turned his head slowly as Optimus peered over "Do you need to talk?" He questioned.

For a moment, Riley considered the reply of "yes". Any other night, he might need to run into Optimus's arms, and be reassured that he was loved, that he would never be disowned. But for the first time, Riley knew that both statements were completely true, he would never stop loving him, and he would never do what Mason did. Smiling a little bit, he shook his head. "I'm fine, Dad." Riley nodded a little "I'm going to go do homework, okay?" He added.

As Riley headed towards his bedroom and the knock on the door came, Optimus stood. Peering back at his son expectedly, he'd almost gone after him, but quickly changed his mind. Opening the door to Breakdown, he looked much less surprised than the former Decepticon expected. "Data pads again?" Breakdown nodded as Optimus took them from him "You know, I should be worried about this." He noted.

"Don't be..." Breakdown replied "I'm not a Decepticon anymore, neutral, remember?"

"Mmmm I think you proved yourself worthy of an Autobot shield tonight." Breakdown raised his optic ridge, stunned "I heard what you said to Riley." He noted "Thank you." He added.

"Yeah, uh... It was nothing." Breakdown nodded "I should go..." He paused "Goodnight."

Breakdown turned and walked away, the words feeling odd in his audio receptors. Needless to say, in all his years the words "You proved yourself worthy of the Autobot shield" were never among those he had thought he'd hear. But of course, times changed, people changed. And perhaps, somewhere deep down, no matter how far down, Breakdown was changing too.


	27. Old Family Ties

**CHAPTER 27  
Old Family Ties**

Acceptance was the first step to recovery, as Riley quickly learned. He'd accepted a long time ago that his parents were never coming back, he'd accepted that Mason had disowned him (at least as much as he could accept), and now, after a long time, he'd accepted that this was his family now. And in the end, as sad as he felt it was, he genuinely did feel much better now that he had accepted all of these facts. Taking a deep breath, he seated himself on his Father's desk. It was the first time in all the months he'd been there that he'd been inside the mech's office.

It was bigger than he had imagined, almost an Autobot oval office. Pictures of family and friends were on the walls, and a picture of the two of them, newer than the others for obvious reasons, now hung among them. "Dad, I just have this to say." Riley turned to him "Your workplace is AWESOME." He explained "How come you're only here a few hours a day?" He asked.

"I have you at home, and I like to be with my children." Optimus replied simply "It's a very nice office, especially for a small town such as Jasper. But nothing beats a couch at home with you." He poked the boy gently in a rib as Kyle chuckled a little "Yet, I might spend a little more time here today. Even if you are a little old for "Take your child to work day"." He explained.

"You're never too old to skip class."

Optimus chuckled a bit, he did see his son's point after all. He shook his head a bit, and looked down upon his data pads calmly. Riley leaned back a bit, closing his eyes a bit, taking a deep breath. "You know I'm surprised we haven't heard anything from my social or case worker." Optimus peered over, cocking an optic ridge "I mean, we're coming up on the big day now, right?" He asked.

"Next month, yes." Optimus smiled "I've heard from them both, but you are usually at school or asleep." He peered at him, making sure he caught his serious facial expression "Everything is proceeding well as planned, son. You should be adding "Pax" to your name soon." He then added "Still a little nervous?" He asked.

Riley shrugged a little, it wasn't as bad anymore, but he did feel a little nervous. If only because he had never thought about it being so, well, _close _before. After year after year of going through life alone, in a month he'd have a good family. He'd be the son of one of the world's most esteemed leaders, and he'd no longer just be that orphan that nobody wanted. "A little." Riley shrugged "Guess I'm just a little nervous about not living up to your family name." He added.

"You have no reason to worry about that." Optimus noted "I'll be more than proud to have you under my family name." He nodded "I already am proud of you without it, am I not?" Riley looked thoughtful, but nodded his head a little "Anything else bothering you about it?" He got a firm shake of his head in response "Good, I'm glad for that." He noted.

Riley just smirked, standing on the massive desk, stepping toward the pictures as he glanced up at them. Taking in all of the memories on them, thinking towards what others might now join the wall. As his eyes fit the one furthest on the right, however, Riley could not believe his eyes. Perhaps in simpler times, he might have written it off as coincidence, but he couldn't ignore the fact that one of the many pictures of friends and family along with Optimus... Looked exactly like his biological Father.

Taking a few steps forward, and squinting, he could feel his heartbeat rapidly increasing. It was his Father, he realized, he'd recognize that face anywhere from his own blurred memories and the picture he had of both of his parents. "Dad..." Optimus turned his optics "Why is there a picture of you and my Father up on your wall?" He asked.

Optimus felt the world around him grow slow, his optics lifted towards the picture and he took a deep intake of breath. "I thought I had taken it down..." Optimus stood slowly, his eyes hitting the picture slowly "Please Riley, hear out my explanation before you draw conclusions." He noted, his optics turning to face his Foster Son slowly "This is not what it appears to be." He added.

Riley didn't know what to think of those words. If Optimus and Riley's Father had not been friends, then what could it mean, why was it there? He felt himself grow weak at the knees, uncertain of how to take in the revelation. "H-How long have you known I was his son?" Riley stammered, his voice broken a bit "Don't tell me you lied to me, because I can't-" He began.

"I knew that night, when you told me who your parents were." Optimus peered at Riley, the boy shifted a bit "Before then, I had no idea who you were... Or that Matthew Simmons ever had a son." He turned the picture so that Riley could say "If you had looked more closely at this picture. You would notice your Father is your age in it." Riley blinked a bit, surprised to see Optimus was right "Did you know your Grandfather was a senator?" He questioned.

"No, he wasn't Uncle Mason's Dad... He didn't know anything about Dad's Father."

Optimus nodded his head a bit, peering over at Riley. "Which I suspect is why I had never met your Uncle, they were half-brothers. I suppose they didn't even meet until long after we had lost contact." Riley nodded his head in response "Your Grandfather and your Father, however. I did know, quite well." He shook his head a bit "Not past his twenties, we lost contact following his Father's death. I suspect losing your Grandfather at as young as twenty-three caused him to become introverted." He explained.

"When you say "close"...?" Riley questioned.

"I'd known your Grandfather well enough that your Father..." Optimus paused "Was my Godson."

There was a moment where it took Riley quite some time to take that in. He took a deep breath, calming himself in understanding, knowing that Optimus never lied, and therefore it had to be the truth. "Believe me, Riley. I cared deeply for both of them, your Grandfather was very much a brother to me." He smiled thoughtfully "And your Father meant so much to me... It devastated me when my attempts to contact him went ignored..." He paused "Until I saw him that day on the highway." He noted.

"You were there?" Riley questioned.

Optimus's optics grew saddened, answering Riley's question for him. "I was..." Optimus spoke quietly "Though I didn't know it had been your Father until they found the DNA." He turned his head "They told me nothing of a child, Riley. I only knew that he had married because your Mother perished as well." He peered down at the ground "Had I known, you would _never_ have spent your childhood within that home." He noted.

"Why would my Dad have ignored you though?"

"I believe he blamed me for your Grandfather's death. Though it was not due to the war." Optimus shook his head "Your Grandfather died when an Autobot on high grade joy rided himself into the side of his limousine." He explained, to which Riley cringed "I don't think he ever forgave any Autobot or spoke to any of us after that. One can only wonder why he came out here. Where so many Autobots and humans live side-by-side" He noted.

Riley nodded his head, and crossed his arms, peering up at Optimus. He shook his head a little bit, taking a deep, inward breath. "So, that's why you wanted to adopt me then... A sense of duty to your Godson." He muttered.

"No." Optimus peered at him "It's true, I did not want to see his son suffer in the system any longer, of course." He explained, Riley nodded at the understandability of that "But I had known I would adopt you within the first four weeks, Riley. Long before we had that chat in that old neighborhood." He sighed a bit "I only hid this fact from you out of fear that you, yourself may blame me for being orphaned." He admitted.

"Of course I don't." Riley shook his head "You couldn't have known the Decepticons would do what they did." He explained.

"I wish I could believe that Riley. But that night has haunted me every day since."

Optimus seated himself back behind his desk, he shook his head quietly, taking in a deep breath. He felt a gentle hand against his thumb, and peered down to see Riley. There was no anger, nor hatred in his eyes, but rather, understanding and sympathy. "I think he'd be happy to know we're together though." Riley commented "If it makes you feel any better." He explained.

"If he's ever forgiven me for all of this in death." Optimus nodded "I'd like to believe he is what nudged me to you. I have no doubt, even never seeing him in such a role, that he loved you very much and would have wanted you taken care of." He admitted "Your Father was a good boy Riley, and I'm more than certain he was also a good man." He explained.

Riley nodded his head, and not for the first time in his life, wished he could have met him. Could have met _them _for that matter. With all that Mason, and now, Optimus had said, he knew they had been great people. But to hear from Optimus about his Father had brought a certain calm to him. "I wish I could have met him." He spoke his thoughts out loud "But at least I got another great Dad to look up to." He turned with a smile.

He knew even though he'd never know the Father Optimus had once known, that somehow, someway he would make that Father proud.

...

A/N: This part of the story came as a surprise even to me. But I thought it was an interesting connection to give the characters. Hope it came out well enough. :)


	28. Precautionary Measures

**CHAPTER 28  
Precautionary Measures**

The quiet of the day should have been the first indication that something was absolutely wrong. Optimus did not get home until late that night, and when he did, he had hardly said a word to him. It was night's like these that he knew it was most likely due to something war-related, and Riley would therefore be careful of what he said or did around him. That night however, Riley saw the mech more tense than he ever had before and it almost made him nervous, what if the war started up again? Worse, what if it wasn't about the war and rather about him?

He pushed the latter thought far back into his mind. He'd gotten over his fear of being sent back for the most part, allowing himself to feel happy and at home in the house. If there was one thing he knew he had no reason to worry about, it was that whatever was happening with Optimus that night would have any effect on his adoption. "Riley?" The mech brought the teens from his thoughts as he relaxed in his room later that night "May I come in?" He questioned.

"Sure, Dad. I was just about to go to bed... This book is just really good." Riley set his book down on the bed calmly "Everything okay, big guy? You've been really quiet all day, I was worried." He added.

Optimus nodded his head, which relaxed Riley slightly, at the very least, Optimus seemed calm. "There has been an escalated report of Decepticon sightings, Riley." Optimus finally spoke, his voice calm "Unfortunately, Riley, they are near your school, so I am going to need to send you with protection for a few weeks." Riley felt a lump form in his throat slowly "I have no reason to believe they are going to harm you. But I do have a reason to make sure that they don't." He explained.

"I don't think they'd bother with me." Riley scoffed.

Optimus frowned, wondering quietly if Riley knew just how much he would give to protect his children. They were his entire world, and if he, Jason, or Sophie were ever taken by the Decepticons, it could easily put the leader at their mercy. He knew it to be that way with any parent who loved their children, but unfortunately, in war, the rules were far different. "They would take you for simple reasons, Riley. They know how damaging it would be to me to see you hurt." Optimus explained "Please understand, the Decepticons are not all like Breakdown." He added.

"Yeah, I know that." Riley shrugged "I guess I just figured no one would care since well... Do they even know about me?"

"If they're near your school, they sure do."

Riley nodded his head a bit, knowing that Optimus made a good point. Though Breakdown was his friend, one he was beginning to trust a great deal at that, he knew better than to trust Decepticons. "Yeah, I guess so." Riley muttered, laying his head down as Optimus pulled the blankets over his body "Any advice on what I should do? You know, if things go down the toilet and something DOES happen." He questioned.

Optimus looked thoughtful, it was a good and fair question to ask. Crouching down to Riley so that they could see eye-to-optic, his optics nearly pierced through him, as if to say "I am DEAD serious" here. "If things should get out of hand, and you are taken. Do not fight them, do what they say, and keep as quiet as you can." He smiled "And know that no matter what happens, I will _always _find you." He explained.

"That's granted that things don't go even worse when you don't try to find me." Riley chuckled "Right?"

"Don't underestimate what one can do, Riley." Optimus stood slowly, moving his finger to the Transformer-sized light switch "I would never stop searching, no matter what you think." Riley smiled snuggling into the mattress underneath him "Now get some sleep, Riley. It is later than you should be up on a weekday." He added politely "I love you, young one." He added quietly.

"Love you too." Riley replied quietly.

His eyes slowly drooped as he let sleep overtake him, and let the thought of being abducted leave his brain behind. It was not something that the young boy wanted to spend the rest of his night thinking about. What mattered was only that he knew that, even just for now, he was safe. It wasn't until later in the night that he awoke to a loud noise outside and a cold sweat. He could hear Optimus rush near his bedroom door, and he could hear the whirr of the cannon before he had leapt out of bed and rushed to the doorway. "Dad?" Riley called out.

Optimus stopped in his tracks, turning to see Riley silently. "Son, go back to bed. Nothing's wrong." Optimus noted, he nodded outside "That would be Ironhide doing a perimeter check, hence the cannons." He noted.

"What's Ironhide doing here?" Riley questioned.

Optimus's holoform appeared before the tired boy, gently moving him back inside the bedroom. Riley was far too tired to tell if he wanted him back in bed because it was so late, or because he didn't want him involved. But either way, he soon found himself right back in the bed. "Dad, say something." Riley muttered "What's Ironhide doing here?" He asked.

"Goodnight Riley."

He felt Optimus kiss his forehead, and his holoform disappeared again before his very eyes. Riley tried his best to keep quiet as he heard the front door open, and sure enough, Ironhide's voice carry over into his room. "It ain't a threat of war, that's the good news." Ironhide started, stepping inside "But a few of the rebels are definitely looking to cause some trouble." He explained.

"How many casualties at the base?" Optimus spoke quietly.

"Eight that I counted."

Riley cringed at that, pulling the blanket over his body, and listening in further. "I fear the trouble they could cause should they make a further strike against us. Namely one that is currently asleep." Optimus's voice sounded heavy "I'm considering sending him somewhere safe until this blows over. Which it will, like all of the others have. But the fact they are near his school-" He began.

"Do you want me to take him to my place?" Ironhide questioned "I have the space." He added "I'd be more than happy to house him until the terrorist attack blows over and we know the youngin' is safe." He noted.

Optimus was silent for a moment, as if he was most definitely considering it. And Riley knew he was, after all, who wouldn't? If some Decepticon rebels had made a strike against them in Jasper, it was no place, at the moment, for a child to be. "I don't wish to frighten him like that." Optimus said quietly.

"You and I both know he'd only need to be there a week, two at most." Ironhide shook his head "The rebels are always easy to take care of."

There was a long pause, and the lights in his bedroom flickered on. Riley blinked, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes tiredly as he noticed Optimus's holoform packing a few things into his suitcase. "Nothing, huh?" Riley questioned, Optimus glanced over there "Is it true, did they actually _attack_?" Optimus nodded quietly in response "Why can't I stay here with you?" He questioned.

"This is merely a precaution Riley. Jason and Sophie went to other Autobots when this happened and they were living at home." Optimus reassured the boy as he climbed from his bed "When she was younger, Sophie was taken as they struck my home." He explained, Riley nodded slowly "I never took the chance of my children being taken hostage by the rebels ever again after that." He added.

Riley shifted a little, nodding his head a bit, understanding what he meant by that. Optimus sighed quietly, embracing Riley in a comforting way. Riley didn't return it, both too tired and caught off-guard by the gesture. The teen noticed Ironhide move into the doorway calmly, followed by his holoform, who carefully took the suitcase. "I'll be in touch, we have a secure com link for that." Optimus told him "Until we meet again, you will be safe with Ironhide." He noted.

Riley looked at Ironhide, speculating on that for a moment. He couldn't be sure, as he had barely known the mech at all. He had always seemed friendly, friendly yet intimidating, at least. But the whole situation made him too tense to really be sure if he wanted to go with the mech. Yet he wasn't given much of a choice as the burly holoform wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry kid, you'll be back here in no time." Ironhide told him quietly "Here." He carefully pulled the sleepy boy into his arms "Just go back to sleep, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us." He added.

"Keep him safe, Ironhide." Optimus said quietly.

Riley could feel his eyes growing heavy as he relaxed against Ironhide's chest. He didn't want to leave, that was for sure, but he was too tired to argue right now. And even if he had argued, he doubted that it would have done him any good, the two had made up their mind. "I'll guard 'im with my life, believe you me." Ironhide shifted him a bit "Just call me when ye wanna talk to him." He added.

Riley didn't remember anything after that other than being lifted into the cab of Ironhide's truck form. His eyes tired, his body weak, he wondered just how this would all play out. Smoothly? Badly? It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, but a part of him still worried that something would go wrong. These were the thoughts he was left with as he finally let his body relax, and fall asleep to the rhythm of Irondhide's engine.


	29. New Feelings

**CHAPTER 29  
New Feelings**

Riley woke up in a strange bed, in an even more strangely grey room. Though it only took him moments to remember he had been taken to Ironhide's home the night before. Groaning a bit, he turned over onto his side and climbed from the human sized bed calmly. What a human bed was doing in Ironhide's home he couldn't be sure, but he didn't question it either. He swayed a bit, his body tired beyond belief, after all, after being up until at least four in the morning due to the events of the night before. He exited the room and out into a long hallway slowly.

The first thing he noticed about Ironhide's home was that it was a little more small and cozy. Riley had a feeling that wherever the old mech lived, it was in a very rural area. The second thing he noticed, as he stepped into the kitchen at the end of the hallway, was the light blue female Autobot washing out an empty energon cube in the large sink. Riley shrunk back a bit, his shyer side getting the better of him as the femme turned to him with a smile. "Ah, so you're finally up, huh?" Riley stared at her "Don't worry, I'm a friend. I'm Chromia, Ironhide's spark mate." Riley relaxed at that "Ironhide's just out for a moment." She added.

"I didn't know Ironhide had a wife." Riley replied, using the human term instead "Sorry, after last night I'm just jumpy and..." He looked up "You can never be too sure." He added.

Chromia chuckled, nodding her head a little and wiping off her metal fingertips with a massive washcloth. "I figured, since you're new to Optimus's family, I take it this is your first rodeo?" Riley nodded his head a little "Ours too with human kids. We were just lucky we had a room set up for a couple of them." She noted, then shrugged "Just in case." She added.

"In case, what?" Riley questioned.

Chromia looked as though she almost didn't want to answer that question. Riley knew that look, a woman always had the same look on her face when they couldn't have kids. Though Riley didn't know if a robot could be infertile, considering they had sparklings, he supposed it did make sense that some of them couldn't have any. "We've talked about Fostering ourselves, a time or two." Chromia replied absently "We can't... Well, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." She added.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither can my Uncle."

Chromia faked a smile in Riley's direction, shaking her head quietly. "I'm not sure it does, but I appreciate the reassurance." She replied kindly "I don't think I'll ever feel "okay" about it until the time comes we fill that room." She explained.

"Probably not even then." Riley muttered under his breath.

Though he had only been in Chromia's presence a short while, he already could tell he was going to like her. There was a certainly motherly side mixed with the presence of a warrior's spirit that he liked. Though Riley had been too young to remember what his Mother was like, Chromia fit well the mold of what he expected an Autobot one to be. The sound of a door opening grabbed his attention as Ironhide entered the room. "Good mornin'." Ironhide greeted, forcing a smile himself "Sleep well?" He asked.

"For as long as I slept."

"You slept until 2: 30, I think you had plenty of sleep." Chromia teased.

Riley's eyebrows cocked up in surprise, but sure enough as he checked a wall clock it was indeed just turning 2: 40 as they spoke. "Sorry, I'm not usually that bad. i guess it was just all the "excitement" last night." Riley explained, he turned his head towards Ironhide "Are we in France?" Riley questioned, Ironhide shook his head "Where do you live then?" He questioned.

"Our current location is a small town known as Bruckner." Ironhide explained "It's in Oregon." He added.

"I never took you as the small town type." Riley chuckled.

Chromia laughed at that, shaking her head as Ironhide seated himself at a Transformer-sized table with a grunt. She patted her bonded's shoulder gently, as if to calm him down, and then trained her eyes on Riley. "He isn't. I liked it for the peace, he's have to drag me kicking and screaming if we moved to France." Chromia placed her hands on her hips "It's why he didn't take the job, it's just not my scene, as you'd put it." She added.

Ironhide turned to the young human, grinning playfully from receptor-to-receptor. "You'll learn sometime in your life that you can never argue with your "wife". Ye just never win." He said quietly as Riley laughed quietly "You hungry their short-stuff? We gotcha some of that "cereal" since we have no clue what ye like." He added "But it's lunch so you may be more up to fixing yourself a sandwich." He added.

"Really, I'm fine." Riley held up a hand "I don't even usually have more than a piece of toast."

"Oohhhh no." Chromia spoke up as she made her way towards the boy "That's not gonna fly in my house, youngling. As far as I'm concerned, it's three square meals a day for all of us." She pointed towards a small cabinet and added "Now go get something to eat before I pick something for you." She added.

Riley had a feeling that the last thing he wanted to do was argue with the femme. Taking a deep breath, he dragged a box of Fruity Pebbles from the cabinet, holding it up in a "Happy?"-ish manner, and seated himself down at the single human-sized table where he found a bowl and milk already set out. "Ye see? You learned faster than even I did." Ironhide grinned at him playfully, yet again "Never argue with Chromia." She added.

"Damn straight." Riley heard the femme as she headed into another room.

It was a lesson that Riley made a mental note that he should not soon forget.

...

It was later in the day that Riley really got the hang of things in Ironhide's home. The rules were simple enough, he ate when they did, the TV was open to him to do with what he liked, Ironhide's office, which had many weapons was off-limits. It was all very simple, to say the least, but a bit different than how he was used to things being in the Prime household. As he looked over the video library they had, he quickly realized that was even more different than the rules. The movies were mostly old, or action shoot-'em-ups. Which ones belonged to whom, Riley found easy to determine.

"If ye want a good one..." Riley leapt out of his skin and whirled around to find Ironhide had entered the den "I could recommend a few to you." He added.

"You're into movies too then?" Riley questioned.

Ironhide nodded in reply, a smile crossing his face, as if to say he was a big one. Riley had never taken the big mech to be the type to sit down and watch one movie, let alone several. But the more he was around the Autobots, the more he was beginning to realize looks were very deceiving. "It's the part of the human culture that I find the most fascinating." Ironhide explained "Chromia doesn't watch 'em much. She'd much rather be out for a drive or blowing something up." He noted.

"Wouldn't you too?" Riley crossed his arms playfully.

There was a twinkle in the optic that stared directly at Riley, and a hearty laugh. Riley was surprised by that too, he had been so sure that Ironhide would smack him across the room for such a quip. "Of course I would. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate fine art as well." Ironhide's holoform appeared and traced his fingers along the line of movies "You a big movie fan yourself, Riley?" He asked.

"A huge one." Riley replied "The old films are the best though." He added.

"Of course they are." Ironhide chuckled "I like them best too, they can provide some peace in a... Not so peaceful time." Ironhide explained "And if you want a _really _good one..." He gently tugged a movie out of the library "You'll plop yourself down on that couch and enjoy Sunset Boulevard." He chuckled.

"What's that one about?" Riley questioned.

Ironhide grinned coyly, looking over the DVD cover for the first time in a while. "A lot of things, love, intrigue, mystery, murder..." Ironhide could tell he already had Riley's attention "It's not the fastest film, but it does do a good job of grabbing my attention. So it must be good." He noted as he popped the film in.

Riley sat himself down on the couch as Ironhide soon joined him, seating himself next to him. Riley didn't remember much of what happened after that, though he could remember the movie was good, really good. All he knew was that by the time it was over, Ironhide found a still very sleepy sixteen year old having finally collapsed onto his lap. The old mech chuckled a bit, stroking his hair calmly as Chromia entered. "Now _that's _a cute sight I could get used to." Chromia teased.

Ironhide rolled his holoform's eyes a tiny bit, chuckling. "We'll foster when the time's right, sweetspark, try _not _to rush things, will ye?" Ironhide chuckled, shifting a bit.

"Still a cute sight. _You _seem to be enjoying it too, you know." Chromia winked.

Ironhide sighed quietly, clearing his throat a bit, as if she had just taken his mechhood away from him by saying that. "Eh, so what if I am? He ain't ours, he's Optimus's, I'm just the babysitter." Ironhide yawned tiredly himself, leaning back "I'm not sure what I'd be like with a kid I didn't _actually _know." He added, his chuckle low.

Riley shifted a bit in Ironhide's lap, his head rested against his chest lightly. He could hear what they were saying, though he had to admit, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He oddly liked this too, the situation as a whole, it was a comfortable one, a more homely one. He could feel it, but he tried his best to push the thoughts aside, he loved Optimus, Jasper, with him, with his friends was home, he told himself. With his Uncle. _The Uncle who abandoned you. _Riley reminded himself.

He knew that Optimus's home had been home for the past five months. But somehow, as strange as it was, after a day, this felt like home too.

...

A/N: If you didn't see that coming, neither did I. It was just a new thing in the mix I had thought up while thinking over my ideas last night. What'll happen? Where _does _Riley's true home lie? You guys will just have to read on to find out!


	30. Confused Feelings

**CHAPTER 30  
Confused Feelings**

"Like this?"

"A little more level, kiddo. You fire it like that and yer liable to lose a finger."

Riley could feel the holoform gently center his grip on the small cannon in his hands. The fact that Ironhide had trusted him to try firing one of the smallest cannons he owned still stunned Riley a bit. The small target they had set up wasn't moving, but Riley could feel himself still shaking. "Hey, hey." He felt Ironhide rub his arm soothingly "Just relax, aim for the target and pull. I'm right here, you won't get hurt." He added.

Pulling the trigger was the thrill of his life. It collided with and blasted apart the wooden target into a million pieces. Grinning as Ironhide took the cannon back, he turned around. "Whoa, that was AWESOME." He commented, exchanging a high five with the burly mech "Can I do that again?" He asked.

"Heh, maybe later kiddo."

Riley groaned, knowing that may as well have been a "no" in Ironhide world. He'd learned a lot about Ironhide's "language" so-to-speak. He was the more fun and playful of the two Autobots, but he in some ways could be the strictest. He oddly didn't mind it, however, he actually kind of liked it. "Come on, Ironhide. You know if you say that you're just going to put the cannon away and I'll never see it again." Riley rolled his eyes.

"What's this I heard about you and a cannon?"

Riley and Ironhide turned to find a rather unhappy Chromia staring back at him. To say the least, they knew that in CHROMIA world, Riley most likely shouldn't have fired t the first time. Another thing Riley had learned and not minded over the last week as well, Chromia was the protective of the two. She was the one that made sure that they took care of themselves, and while kind, was much stricter a parent than Ironhide. "Eh, nothing." Ironhide placed a hand on Riley's shoulder "I was just showing Riley how my cannons worked." He noted.

"That wasn't loud enough to be your normal cannons." Chromia turned to Riley, then to Ironhide "Him I get, he's still a growing youngling, he doesn't know better. You however..." She began to argue.

Riley grinned a bit, chuckling lightly, finding some humor in the way Chromia was taking it all. He knew he probably should not have found humor in it, but a part of him couldn't help, and that part was most definitely the immature part of him. "Yeah, laugh it up, you should get inside, lunch is almost on the table." Chromia commented, pointing for the house "Inside, now." She noted.

Riley turned to Ironhide with a sheepish grin, the mech only winked back at him. "Better listen to her." He replied cheekily.

Riley rushed off towards the home in a hurry as Ironhide started to head up for the home as Chromia stopped him. The mech raised an optic ridge in clear confusion, turning towards Chromia. "You let him fire off your cannon?" Ironhide shrugged, as if it were no big deal "What kind of example are you setting for him, Ironhide? That's DANGEROUS." She added.

"It's not like he's ours." Ironhide shrugged.

Chromia seemed to frown a bit at that, and Ironhide found himself surprised at the fact he frowned a bit too. It was odd, but after a week of getting closer with the boy, he was starting to see what Chromia meant. If he hadn't known any better he might have said Riley was more comfortable in his lifestyle in their home than he was in the city with Optimus. "Chromia..." Ironhide got her attention, she turned to him quietly "I'm getting attached to him, too, but things are set in motion for Optimus to adopt him." He noted.

"Doesn't change the fact that the three of us-"

Ironhide held a finger up to her lip plates softly, smiling in a sadder way than he'd expected himself to. "We're not going to ask him how he feels. I know how he feels." Ironhide shook his head "But I'm not about to put that boy through having to chose." Chromia nodded slowly, understanding "Just think, we have him another week, for all you know, by the end of next week? You could decide you never want kids again." He noted.

"Kids? Maybe not." Chromia was silent "But I think I do love that boy."

Ironhide tried to find a way to rebuttal that comment, to say that he didn't love him too. But even after a week, he had to admit, it really did feel like, in some strange way, Riley belonged there. And in some stranger way, Ironhide was starting to love him too. "Mia." He placed an arm around her shoulders gently "Let's face it, he's made a life with Optimus. He's happy there." He then added "We can't even provide half of what he can." He added.

"Hey!" They both stared up as Riley called from the home "Are you two coming or what!?"

Ironhide brought himself out of the rather serious conversation and chuckled. Ironhide nodded a bit, pointing back inside the home. "Patience, kid, we're on our way." He rolled his optics a little "Last I checked I'm still in charge of _you _not the other way around." He noted.

Riley rolled his eyes, pulling his head back into the house. Ironhide turned to look at Chromia, pulling her closer to his body, he knew she wanted a child, heck he did too. And he knew they had a connection to Riley, but his "logical" side made a good point. Optimus could provide a lot more of a new life than they could, Riley would have no shortage of an amazing remainder of his childhood with Optimus. With them, they had only a little to go on, and no experience with kids, it was a very different life.

"C'mon. Something tells me he won't be patient for long."

As Ironhide and Chromia made their way towards the house, Ironhide was surprised to find these thoughts still weighed heavily on his mind.

...

Percy Jackson had just slain the beastly minotaur as the door to Riley's temporary room opened. Chromia entered calmly, smiling down at the half-asleep boy whom read through the pages of the book like he was devouring a delicious burger. "Riley?" Riley stared up, smiling at Chromia "It's time for bed." She added.

Riley still found the soft tone every night she came to inform him of it odd. Riley had never had a Mother, but much like his initial thoughts towards her once he'd first met her, Chromia was a lot like he imagined one to be. Sweet, nurturing, loving, and strict in some ways, but still fun when she needed to be. It was odd, but Ironhide had seemed a lot like a Father too, for many of the reasons Optimus seemed like one. "Right, sorry." Riley closed the book "I forgot I have a bedtime here." He chuckled.

"As do we." Chromia noted with a chuckle "I can hardly stay out of recharge past ten."

Riley nodded his head slowly as he laid his head against the pillow, yawning quietly. He only partially felt as the blue femme carefully pulled the blankets over his body delicately. He liked that too, that feeling she gave off as she tucked him in. Optimus did it too, but never quite in the same way as Chromia did, not quite with the same feeling she gave off. "Goodnight Chromia." Riley muttered as she headed for the door.

Chromia turned her head towards Riley, smiling. Riley caught onto the sadness in the smile, though he wasn't sure he could tell _why _it was there. "Goodnight, Riley." She whispered "Sweet dreams."

Though she left after those words, his thoughts were long on her and Ironhide after she had left. He stared around the room, it was smaller than the one back at home, but it was comfortable. And he couldn't believe he was saying it, but he might have even liked it a bit better. He loved living with Optimus, no one could tell him otherwise. But here was more of a sense of home, of family than he had felt while living with Optimus, and that felt odd. As if he was trying to find reasons to stay.

Yet deep down, he knew he couldn't, Optimus was waiting back home for him with open arms. He was going to be adopted in a month, he was going to be a Pax. To pull out now would be selfish, he convinced himself, no matter how much happier he found himself in their home, with this family. This childless, but loving, family, whom had, at least for now, found themselves caring for a currently parentless child. "What's wrong with me?" Riley muttered "I like it with Optimus, I really do." He added.

Yet the more he thought about it, the more he could honestly say. He liked living with Optimus, but he _loved_ living with Ironhide and Chromia, he really did, he felt comfortable, but every bit as safe there. And the more he thought about it, the more uncertain of what to do the young man was becoming. He just hoped no matter what he chose, his choice would be the right one.


	31. The Simple Life

**CHAPTER 31  
The Simple Life**

Riley got his first real taste of Bruckner, Oregon the next day. Though they did technically live in the town, it was a fifteen minute drive to get into the brunt of the town. The more populated part of the town, to his surprise, was not big at all, but rather small. Considering how small Jasper, Nevada could be, it was hard for Riley to believe that there could be a town even smaller such as this. As Ironhide stopped in front of a small store, Riley exited the truck form calmly. "So what are we here to get again?" Riley questioned as Ironhide's holoform stepped out.

"Supplies. They sell Energon Cubes in here. Plus we need another week's worth of food for you." Ironhide shrugged "I know what you like now though, so you really don't have to come in with me." He explained "You're welcome to explore, or whatever." He added.

Riley nodded his head slowly, putting his hands in his jeans. But ultimately deciding that he'd rather stick with Ironhide due to the fact he didn't know the town yet, let alone feel comfortable enough to go exploring. The small store looked like a miniature version of a grocery store back home, though more cozy, that's what he noticed already about the town, just like their home it was small and cozy. "Hey there, Ironhide." A young woman spoke from behind a counter "Who's your friend?" She asked.

The girl seemed to be about Riley's age, maybe a year older, and very pretty. Riley felt like ducking behind an aisle, but found a hand gently on his shoulder as Ironhide grinned over at her. "Hello May. This is Riley." He nudged the boy a bit "He's going to be staying with Chromia and I for the next week while some things with his guardian get cleared up." He explained.

"Cool." May grinned, then turned with a smile to Riley "I'm Maybelle, but everyone around here just calls me May." She added as Ironhide left the two teenagers to talk "You're the kid Ironhide was telling me about, right? From Nevada... Optimus's kid?" Riley nodded his head slowly "Oh wow, awesome. I'm an Autobot kid too, but my Mom isn't that well known, Flare-Up?" Riley nodded "Yeah, not quite as cool as Optimus, but, y'know. She raised me." She added.

"So you were...?"

"Abandoned at the hospital. Mom works there and she just ended up taking me in." May shrugged her shoulders a bit, looking over his shoulder, at Ironhide "So, why did you come to stay with Ironhide and Chromia?" She questioned "Getting tired of the high life or what...?" She questioned.

Riley chuckled a little at that, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "There's a big situation back at home, so I'm here for my own protection." Riley replied "You might not be totally off on the other part though. It honestly kinda... I don't know." He shook his head "High society isn't exactly as awesome as it's cracked up to be. But Optimus loves me, and I love him, so..." He sighed.

Somehow, Riley had a feeling that May could see right through the wall of confusion Riley had built up. There was something about those deep brown eyes that seemed to pierce his soul in an odd and confusing way. "You're starting to like living with Ironhide and Chromia, in other words?" Riley's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded "That reminds me of my friend Rick, he lives in Seattle with Tracks, his Dad. He was being adopted by another family when they met too." He explained.

Riley nodded his head slowly, a little curious. It was odd to think that he wasn't the first person to discover a conflict such as that, he was finding it hard himself. When you loved two sets of parents, it made it hard to think of who to chose. It almost felt like by choosing one, he was betraying the other, even if it was also about how he felt. "Yeah, and how did HE chose to stay with Tracks?" He asked.

"Easy." May shrugged "It's not always about being loved, and loving someone back, y'know? It's about feeling like you belong there." She smiled "Frankly, he decided that he felt more at home with Tracks." She smiled a bit "Where do you feel more at home?" She questioned.

Riley knew that was a question that he'd eventually have to answer. Every word May had just spoken had made an excellent point, none of which he had really thought about. He'd focused so much on finding somewhere he was simply loved that he'd forgotten that it was about that feeling of belonging as well. And though he did feel at home with Optimus, he didn't feel as though he belonged in the high society world he'd been brought into. This was more where he thought he belonged, the simple, yet happy life.

But then again, Riley didn't even know that Ironhide or Chromia even looked at him in the same way. To them, he could have been nothing more than their good friend's kid, one they were looking out for for a short time. Not someone they'd want to add into their lives, whether Riley felt he fit in with them well, or not. "You should know, though." May paused a moment "I think you'd be in good hands either way. But I don't think I've ever seen Ironhide in _this _good a mood." She then added "So maybe you aren't the only person wondering." She added._  
_

Riley nodded his head a little, leaning back against the counter and looking over at Ironhide. He did seem happier than the first time he'd met him in France, which was something that he found hard to believe. Deep inside, Riley knew he had a choice to make, and whatever it was, he had to make it soon.

...

Riley sighed quietly when they got home that afternoon, carrying an armful of grocery bags. The fact there were so many types of Energon was something the he hadn't expected in the least. Setting the stuff down on the smaller table along with Ironhide, he stretched a little. "So what did you and May talk about?" Ironhide asked, curiosity in his tone "You seemed to have quite the chat." He added.

Riley almost wanted to blurt out the truth, but uncertainty held it back, unfortunately. "Nothing, really. She asked me how I liked living with you guys, and Opt-Dad." Riley quickly caught himself that time "I told her I'm enjoying it, if you were wondering." Riley replied uncertainly "Not sure you've enjoyed having me around just as much though." He added.

Ironhide peered over at the young human with a smile, and a small snort. "Well you can be sure we have. Chromia and I quite enjoy having you around the house." Ironhide replied, shaking his head, his smile wavered a bit "Optimus is a very lucky mech, ye know that?" He turned as he stocked a few energon cubes into their choice cabinets "You're going to be a hoot to watch grow up, I can tell you that." He noted.

Riley nodded his head slowly, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Yeah, well, whatever kid you and Chromia end up adopting is lucky too. You're gonna be _amazing _parents, and that's after a week of being here." He added "Though if you have a daughter, I feel sorry for the guy who stands her up. I have a feeling they'd end up on the wrong end of your cannons." He noted.

"It'd be the same thing for a girl who stood up a son of mine." Ironhide chuckled "Let's not limit it to the boys who may stand up a daughter."

Riley nodded his head, unsurprised by that sentiment. He glanced at the main com link of the home, the one Optimus had often called on, wondering if he'd call that day. For the most part, the mech called at least once a day, though he had missed a few days with the chaos taking place in Jasper at the moment. "Yeah, I guess protection goes both ways." Riley replied "Which are you hoping to go for anyway?" He asked.

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders a bit, turning to face Riley curiously. Though he suspected Riley's questioning hid some deeper meaning, he pushed the thoughts aside. Reading too deep into things could end badly, for all of them, to say the least. "We've talked the most about a boy in the house, honestly. Due to my nature and well..." He looked both ways, as if to be sure Chromia wasn't listening "Well, Chromia's a bit tom-mechish." Riley nodded his head a bit in response "I wouldn't mind a daughter it's just..." His voice became distant.

"You think you'd connect more with a son?"

"Yeah, good way of putting it." Ironhide nodded "Especially after spending time with you. We seem to be handling you quite well, perhaps that's a good sign." He sighed "Eh, who knows at this point. We certainly won't until we find the right fit." He explained.

Riley nodded his head a little bit, feeling himself sink a bit more. It was obvious that if he had found the right fit with him, he would have brought it up. As of right now, it seemed they hadn't. Yet it didn't change the fact that what Riley himself was starting to feel around the home was _very_ real. "Hey, Ironhide?" Riley questioned "Do you think I could give Dad a call? I think I uh... Need to talk to him." He questioned.

"Sure thing. You know where it is, right?" Riley nodded his head in response.

_Talking to him may be just what I need. _He reassured himself.

As Riley left with the comm tucked carefully under his arm, Ironhide watched him go. His thoughts yet again lingering on this growing feeling he found himself having towards Riley. On one hand, he knew he should bring it up to Optimus, whom he knew to be more than understanding. On the other, he didn't know for sure what he was suspecting was true, and neither did Chromia.

The mech grunted a bit, resting his hand against his foreplate calmly, he rubbed it with gentle concern. This little visit could become much more than that if they weren't careful, and he didn't know if that would be for the better or worse.


	32. Needed Talks

**CHAPTER 32  
Needed Talks**

Getting Optimus on the video comm took upwards to fifteen minutes, but Riley was relieved when he saw the mech's face. To say the least, despite the new thoughts he had, despite the worries, he did miss Optimus. The mech's smiling face almost drowned it all away, almost, though he knew it was not all gone. "Usually I'm the one calling you." Optimus chuckled "Everything alright, youngling?" He questioned.

Riley caught himself before he could blurt out the word "no", knowing that was the worst possible thing to do right now. Shifting a bit, and sitting up he nodded his head quietly. "Yeah, everything's okay. I just hadn't heard from you in a few days." Riley shrugged his shoulders "I was just curious as to how you were doing and all." He added.

Optimus could tell when Riley was lying to him, he wasn't exactly a hard boy to read. Yet at the same time, he couldn't tell why, or what about. It almost seemed as though there had been a rather large change in his demeanor as a whole. "I miss you too, young one. Things have simply been hectic over here, very much so. I know it's hard to tell given how peaceful things seem to be over there." Optimus smiled a little sadly "Just know that you're in my thoughts every day." He noted.

Riley nodded his head a bit, knowing that was probably the truth. To be fair, Optimus was always in his thoughts as well, he'd wondered how things were at home. "I miss you and think about you every day too." Riley smiled, shifting a bit "I made a friend today, uh... This girl, Maybelle, she's Flare-Up's daughter." He chuckled "First Autobot kid my age I've ever met. It was kinda cool." He noted.

"Mmm there are quite a few out there." Optimus replied "I'd nearly forgotten Flare-Up had adopted as well." He shifted himself, looking Riley in the eyes "You seem deep in thought, youngling..." He noted, Riley felt a lump in his throat at that point "What's wrong?" He questioned.

Riley wasn't sure how to respond to that one, it wasn't easy. Running a hand through his hair a bit, he looked back at Optimus, chewing his lip. "Nothing Dad, it's just normal teenager stuff, y'know?" Riley replied, he laughed a tiny bit "I guess I'm a little bit tired too, the day starts earlier here." He shrugged his shoulders, as a voice came through on the other end "What was that?" He questioned.

"My cue that it's time for me to leave for my press conference, unfortunately." Optimus tried to force another smile "I'll call you again soon, son. I love you." He added.

"Love you too."

As the connection ended, Riley took a deep, inward breath. Of course the problem had not gone away, it was still there. As nice as it had been to speak to Optimus and see his face, he was still as conflicted as he was before. If it was hard enough to think of his heart being the thing that made his decision, he wondered what in the world it would decide, and when. "You know, I've noticed your intensity too." Riley nearly jumped as he turned to see Ironhide in the doorway "I also could tell you just lied to him." He noted.

Riley watched as Ironhide's holoform seated himself on the edge of his bed. Riley looked down at the bed quietly, avoiding eye contact with the holoform as best as he could. "Look, I ain't yer Father. But that doesn't mean I ain't concerned." Riley peered up at him at that "At first I thought you may have had homesickness, but I think it's more than that, isn't it?" He questioned.

Riley stared at Ironhide quietly, and shook his head a little. "Ironhide, have you ever felt like... You thought something was... The right thing. Only to later realize it may not be the right choice... For you?" Riley noticed the stammering of his own words.

Ironhide wasn't sure how to take that one, at all. The mech tried to read his body language, yet found he had almost little-to-no hints. He sighed quietly, turning around to face the young human. "Yeah, I had something like that happen once. When I was younger." Ironhide placed an arm on his knee in a thoughtful way "Before I met Chromia, I was "dating" another femme. A beautiful one named Ruby." He chuckled "I was so convinced of my love for her that I went as far as to ask her to bond with me." He noted.

"But you're bonded to Chromia." Riley tilted his head in confusion.

Ironhide chuckled a little at that, he nodded his head. "Exactly." Ironhide replied, his smile wide "She came into my life after Ruby and I had _just _moved in together, we hadn't bonded yet mind you." He paused quietly "I loved them both, don't get me wrong, they were beautiful femmes, Chromia still is." He noted, he was silent for a moment "But a time came when well... I realized that though I loved them both, the care and feelings I had around Chromia... Were just more... There." He explained.

"Thanks Ironhide, that actually... Helps." Riley smiled.

Ironhide smiled fondly at the boy for a moment, taking in the fact he had just given his first real advice to a minor in years. It had been a long time since he'd had the chance to do that, there weren't many Autobot younglings to mentor after all. "Yeah, well... I hope it's not quite as serious an issue as that was." Ironhide replied with a smile "But I'm happy I could help you." He noted, patting Riley on the knee "Now come on, why don't we go and watch a movie or something." He added.

Riley welcomed the change of pace within moments.

...

It wasn't long before Ironhide started to consider what Riley had said. Sitting himself on the recharge berth that night, he took a deep breath and turned towards Chromia calmly. It was difficult for him to think of how to start the conversation, but he knew it needed to be started. "I think Riley may have the same feelings about us as we do for him." Ironhide finally decided on, as usual, the blunt way.

Chromia wasn't sure how to react to that, though the result was somewhere between relief and grief. Taking a deep breath, she peered over at her bonded slowly, placing a hand on his chestplate. "Mind filling me in on what makes you think this?" She questioned.

Ironhide calmly began to explain the events of the day to her, as best he could. As Chromia lingered on the words, she nodded her head slowly. When Ironhide had finished, she peered up into his optics slowly. "Well, then let's give this a serious talk." Chromia replied calmly, resting her head on his chest "Let's say Riley_ is_ talking about his adoption, and comes to us about it. How do we tell this to Prime?" She questioned.

"You can leave that part to me, he'll take it best from me." Ironhide muttered "The thing I'm worried about is everything else. Prime's an understanding mech, I don't think that's the big issue here. As hurt as he may be, it's still Prime..." He sat up a bit more, venting out a bit of air "We'd be moving Riley all the way to Oregon. Which means changing school systems, and a lot of paperwork. We've had the parenting classes so we _could _take him in right away. But the adoption process is a long and hard thing." He placed his chin on her helm "And then there's..." His voice filled with venom, enough to cause him to stop in mid-sentence.

"The Uncle." Chromia replied flatly.

Ironhide shook his head a bit, looking down at Chromia. "I know I shouldn't be worried about something I can crush." Ironhide grunted, taking a deep breath "But what I have heard from Prime about that man." He shook his head "I don't care how much he's trying to get sober. It was no excuse to do what he did and I wouldn't stand to have him creeping around at all." He then added "I'd much rather have Megatron himself prowling around."

Chromia rubbed his chestplate a bit, soothing the mech calmly. "I don't think we'd have much of a problem with you there." Chromia told him, truthfully "Honestly, Ironhide if that man tried anything, I'm pretty sure he'd be a pile of goop." She then added "You're a walking tank." She added.

Ironhide snorted. "Or atomic bomb, given the situation." Ironhide paused a moment, looking back down at her "So, what do you think? If Riley comes to us and tells us he wants to stay... What are we going to do?" He questioned, Chromia was silent for a long moment "Are you honestly ready to commit to a sixteen year old you've known for such a short time?" He questioned.

"If he wants to live with us, what are we going to do, Ironhide?" Chromia questioned "You can't tell me that if that boy came to us, with Prime's blessing that you wouldn't welcome him here with open arms." Ironhide was silent at that, but knew it was true "I'm not saying he's going to. There's no way we can tell. But if he wants it, and you do." She snuggled closer "I think we have more than enough room for him here." She explained.

Ironhide smiled a bit, kissing her on the forehead gently, rubbing her helm a bit. "I could get used to having the little punk around, sure." Ironhide grinned a little "But don't get your hopes up too high, Chromia. We still aren't even sure that's what he meant." He added "And if Prime doesn't-" He soon found a finger tapped to his lip plates carefully.

"Don't try and kill my happiness. I can face reality later."

Ironhide chuckled a bit, watching as Chromia's optics slowly started to offline. As he allowed his to as well, he reflected on the thought. It was a long shot, but the thought of he, Chromia, and Riley becoming a little family was certainly an idea he could get used to.

...

A/N: Woo. I had a HUGE muse high today. LOL Three chapters in one day? I'm stunned at myself. LOL Hope you all enjoyed the triple update though!


	33. Thinking About Yourself For a Change

**CHAPTER 33  
Thinking About Yourself For a Change**

The next two days strangely felt like the best of the almost two weeks Riley had spent in the home of Ironhide and Chromia. Though he couldn't be sure, he could tell that things were less awkward after that day. As if all three of them had come to some odd, yet needed realization of how each other felt. Yet, without any words being said about a "family" he couldn't be too sure. Riley still found the conflict there, yet, in some ways, the last few days had made it go away ever so slightly.

The night that he found himself really liking the town came that Wednesday, much to his surprise. At first, the thought of a big community get-together sounded strange, but he had figured he had had nothing else to do. The town square had been made up to look like something out of a small town film's party, lights all around, banners, games. Riley had to admit, he was impressed by the fact that a few Autobots, teenagers, and adults in the town had so easily put together a fun little get-together like this.

Of course, Riley, as shy as he was, either way, wanted to turn around and run back home. Unfortunately, it was probably the only time he couldn't just do that. He'd settled for sitting at a small picnic table, off to himself as much as he could be. If nothing else, he just wasn't the big party type. Heaven knew that Optimus's party was the one exception and that was because he knew people. Here he didn't know anyone but Ironhide and Chromia, without knowing whether or not Maybell was even there.

"Hey." Speak of the devil, Riley nearly jumped out of his skin as Maybell took a seat beside him "What are you doing over here? You're missing all the fun, you know that?" She questioned, Riley shrugged his shoulders "Shy?" She questioned.

Riley allowed himself to give a nod in response to that question. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of Ironhide and Chromia, catching sight of them some distance away talking to a femme. "So, is that your Mom?" Riley questioned, May look over, smiling and nodding "Have you got a Dad?" She shook her head at that "Wow, I'd think there'd be more-" Riley began.

"There aren't a lot of Autobot couples anymore. At least not around here." May shrugged.

Riley nodded his ahead slowly, he'd noticed that too in Jasper. But he was pretty certain that many of the Autobots on Earth did have families, he had, after all, seen a sparkling in his day. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter. Optimus is going to adopt me alone too." Riley chuckled, his eyes hitting the table.

"You're still not so sure that's where you belong, are you?"

Riley shook his head slowly was an honest question, and given it by anyone else it was easy to answer. Had it been any of the three Autobots in the equation, he would have just stared blankly at them at this point. To say the very least, he hated the idea of breaking anyone's sparks, which was where the problem of it all lay, since he was fairly certain he wasn't the only conflicted one. "I really like it here." Riley told her quietly "I love being with my Dad, but I just... I don't know, something about Ironhide and Chromia." He paused.

"Have you talked to any of them?" May questioned.

Riley knew he didn't want to have that conversation right now, that was the last thing he wanted at this point. Quickly finding a different option, he eyed the band, and stood up a bit. "Do you want to dance?" He questioned, quickly making his way around the question, May cocked an eyebrow "Come on, don't read into it, there's just... A good mood for it, you know?" He explained.

"You're avoiding my question."

"Do you?"

May looked at Riley's outstretched hand tentatively, as if he was carrying some sort of disease. But slowly she took it, and let him lead her towards the area where others were dancing as well. Riley had only danced with a girl once or twice, but knew just enough to be able to lead without much trouble. "I'm still waiting on that answer." May commented "I can't help you if I don't get an answer." She added.

"It doesn't matter what I want, May." Riley replied "Optimus has given me a life, a home, and a family. I'm one month away from _finally _getting adopted." He shrugged his shoulders "What am I supposed to do? Tell him I love him, but this is where I belong?" He shook his head "I'd break his spark." He added quietly.

May looked into Riley's eyes, the torment this dilemma was giving him clearly shining through. "Well, if you were asking my opinion. It sounds like it's about time you stopped worrying about what everyone else wants." She eyed Ironhide, who was watching them with a smile from afar "And start thinking about what _you _want." Riley stared at her, surprised "It's pretty obvious that you never have thought about that, have you?" She questioned.

"I have... But it's hard not to think about everyone else too." Riley replied "But I really _do _want to stay, I'm just worried about what happens if I do. I'm not just leaving Optimus behind, but..." He paused, his eyes hitting the ground "My Uncle. He "disowned" me, but I mean, he's still family. It was hard enough to leave him behind to be with Optimus." He shook his head "But now to just decide and move to another state?" He questioned.

"Maybe it might end up being exactly what you need."

Riley nodded his head a bit, knowing it was true, that may have been the case. And even moreso, he did need to stop _only _thinking about the others. He would never stop thinking about how it affected Optimus or Mason, after all, Riley was far from a selfish person. But in all this time, he hadn't taken two seconds to step back and think about what _he _really wanted and that was a problem. "Let's just... Stop talking about it for now?" Riley asked politely "I don't think I want to think about any of that tonight." He added.

"Fair enough, Riley." May smiled a bit.

As she laid her head on his shoulder, for the first time in a while, Riley actually _didn't _think of any of it. He'd danced with girls before, but a beautiful girl like May had never given him a second look, let alone rested their head on his shoulder. As he stared up to see Ironhide, all he could see was the mech giving him a thumbs up, Riley grinned as he went back to dancing. Everything else could wait, right now, he was going to enjoy the party, if only for himself.

...

That night, Riley laid quietly on his bed to think everything over. He found that coming to a decision about all of this was surprisingly much harder. He had thought of the repercussions, that wasn't the problem here. He knew that no matter who he chose, someone was going to be hurt in some way, it was just something unavoidable. But when it came down to what he wanted, and he knew it did, his heart felt more conflicted than he'd have liked. On one hand, he could stay with Optimus, he could adjust to high society, and live a privileged life with an extremely loving mech.

And then on the other, he could stay in Brackston, should Ironhide and Chromia want that as he had a feeling they did. He could start a new life with two of the most supportive, loving, and kind people he had ever met. He wouldn't have the money he'd have as Optimus's kid, and he supposed a more self-centered teenager wouldn't have done it for that alone. Yet, when he closed his eyes and really thought about it, he didn't want to leave. He loved Optimus, but he loved Ironhide and Chromia too, and he loved this town, this lifestyle.

The door to his bedroom gently opened as Riley turned his head quietly. Chromia peered inside with a smile, Riley turned and gave a small smile back. "Looked like you had a good time tonight, eh?" Riley nodded his head "That's good. You two looked pretty cute together, by the way, not that it's any of my business." She explained.

Riley shrugged, though inwardly gave a wide grin. It didn't effect what decision he made in the least, but he did think he liked May as much more than a friend. He wouldn't deny there had been sparks between them that night, and he was pretty sure she had felt that too. "Well I, uh..." Riley blushed a bit, pushing the bangs of his hair from his eyes a bit "She's cute, yeah." He added.

"Mmmhmmm." Chromia replied knowingly ""Cute", right."

Riley chuckled a bit, shifting a bit under the covers of the bed, he turned to look over at her. "You aren't getting any details out of me, Chromia. As far as I'm concerned we're just friends." Riley teased quietly "Not to mention I am wiped from tonight." Riley explained, resting his head on the pillow "I might be willing to talk more about it in the morning." He joked.

"Alright then, but I have my ways." Chromia smirked a bit "Sleep well, Riley."

"You too." Riley replied.

He could hear the door click closed behind her as he stared up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. He knew this was where he belonged, something inside just told him that he had always meant to be here. Why it had taken so long to get there, he didn't know, heck, he didn't even know for sure that they felt the same way. "Riley?" Riley turned to see Ironhide in his room "Are you still awake?" He questioned.

Riley sat up a bit, shifting a little. "Yeah, why?" Riley questioned.

Ironhide seemed to look as though he wanted to say everything that Riley did right then and there. Yet, oddly enough, couldn't find the courage to himself, taking in a deep breath, and smiling. "Just wanted to say goodnight." Ironhide told him politely "And, uh... Good word tonight." He winked, causing Riley to blush yet again.

"Thanks." Riley smiled slowly "Goodnight, Ironhide."

As Ironhide left the room, Riley let his decision settle in, after all, there was a lot that came with it. But as his eyes grew heavier, he allowed the thoughts to leave his head. This was his decision, as hard as it was in some ways, he couldn't keep lying to himself or his feelings anymore. As hard as it was, it had to be done, he just hoped he was doing the right thing.

...

A/N: And we're sloowlllllly getting into the climax of this story officially.


	34. Along Came a Spider

**CHAPTER 34  
Along Came a Spider**

Riley had spent the last two hours thinking of ways to bring up his feelings to Ironhide and Chromia, and yet still had come up with nothing. He had already made his decision, there was no changing that, if they wanted him, he wanted to stay. He'd yet to think of how to tell this to Optimus, he didn't even know if he had a reason to yet. But most of all, he had never really thought about what he'd tell a couple he'd come to see as parental figures that he wanted to be in their family. What _could _you say, really? "Please adopt me?" seemed desperate, so he had written it off quickly.

Taking a deep breath as he stepped out of the home that morning to clear his head, he took in the fresh air. It was definitely a relaxing feel out in Bruckner, considering how rural it was. But that morning the feeling in the air felt slightly off, and that concerned Riley more than anything. It began with the chill up his spine, and the goosebumps, and continued as he heard the engine down the dirt road. Though Riley was not one who was in danger often, he sure had a way of knowing when danger _was_ around.

His eyes moving down the dirt road, he hadn't even noticed the man behind him until he spoke. "Hey there." Riley leapt a little in the air, spinning around "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Is this the home of Ironhide and Chromia?" He questioned.

Riley took a moment to look the man over. He was a hulk of a man, which immediately screamed out "Cybertronian" to him. The next thing he took in were the eyes, which were covered, which only shot off suspicions and warning bells. He was dressed in all black, a trench coat covering most of his body otherwise. "Sorry man, but I think you have the wrong place." Riley chuckled nervously "I live here with my parents, James and Lauren." He added quickly.

"That so?"

The man approached him slowly as Riley felt his body tense. "Yeah. Sorry, maybe one of the neighbors?" Riley questioned.

"Funny, I already checked there."

Riley could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead by that point as he took hold of fence behind him. The man slowly removed his sunglasses, only furthering his fear by the blood red eyes he had only ever seen on one other holoform: Breakdown's. "You know, I think you should follow me, kid." He grinned, a hint of malice in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Riley replied, trying to stand his ground.

Riley felt the wind knocked out of him as the man's fist violently slammed into his stomach. Falling to his knees, and wheezing, he opened his mouth to scream as a second punch collided to his throat. Riley fell backwards, quickly getting the idea that if he so much as made a sound, this would be nothing. "What was that?" The man questioned "I don't think I can hear you." He noted.

Riley could feel him grab hold of the back of his t-shirt, but both punches had made resisting the man far too futile. "I-Ironhide... Chromia..." His voice was little more than a squeak still at the pain "H-HE-"

The next thing he knew before he blacked out was the searing pain of a punch straight to the face.

...

Ironhide set the comm link down slowly as he turned to Chromia, taking a deep breath. Of course, Optimus had been the one on the comm, that one had been obvious. But he had not expected to be told that he'd be by that afternoon to pick Riley up. Taking in a bit of air, he frowned slightly at Chromia, looking down the hallway. "Do you want to go and tell him he needs to get ready, or should I?" He questioned, Chromia remained silent "Mia..." He added.

"You know my answer to that one, Ironhide." Chromia shook her head a little bit "I'm not ready to say goodbye to him, so unless you want the place to be flooded with energon tears." She began.

"I get it."

Ironhide sighed quietly, wishing Chromia wasn't, for once, becoming _that _upset. To be honest, Ironhide felt nearly the same way, he knew this was going to happen, he should never have doubted it would. But the mere fact that it had come this soon was the last thing he had been ready for. "Riley." He called out as he headed for their spare bedroom calmly, knocking on the door "Youngin', your Dad's coming for you in a few hours. You need to get yerself packed." The silence on the other end was enough to worry the mech in an instant "Riley?" he called.

Ironhide had learned many things as both weapons specialist and head of Autobot Special Forces. One of them was to give someone sixty seconds to respond before showing any fear. Moving for the doorknob of the Transformer entrance of his room, he slowly drew a blaster from his hip plate. "Riley?" He questioned, flicking the light on.

The bed was made, the room was clean, but nothing he found was missing. Scanning the room for any signs of life, Ironhide's optics softened in concern, in fear. Something was very wrong, and the mech would not deny that. "Chromia, did Riley go out this morning?" Ironhide questioned "Were he and May supposed to meet up later?" He questioned.

There was a long pause, as if Chromia were thinking. "He didn't tell me last night if they were." Chromia replied.

And that's when Ironhide knew to panic, Riley was _not _the type of person to run away. And even if he was, a smart teenager like him would know to take at least a change of clothing, if not a few dollars. Beeping on his helm grabbed his attention as his internal "caller ID" read: RILEY CELL, and he sighed with relief. "Riley, where are you, kiddo?" He questioned.

"I'm so very sorry to disappoint, but this isn't Riley."

The sinister voice on the other end sent a shockwave through Ironhide's systems. "I don't know _who _you are. But you listen very, very carefully." Ironhide said with as calm a voice as he could muster "If you lay so much as a servo on that child, I will tear you _limb from limb_." He snarled, his voice filled with venom and a dangerous level of threat.

"So violent, Ironhide. This is, IRONHIDE, isn't it?" There was a dark chuckle on the other end "Don't worry, I had to rough him up a little to shut him up. But the bruising will heal." Ironhide felt his metal teeth grind in anger "After all, what good would a damaged son on Optimus Prime do me? I need him in as few pieces as possible if-" He began.

"You'll leave him in _one _piece if you want to live." Ironhide snapped "Who are you, and what the _frag _do you want?"

There was silence on the other end, and silently, Ironhide wondered if the mech had hung up on him. Yet he could hear movement, and knew he was merely trying to toy with him. "Being that the boy's phone LACKS the comm number of Optimus Prime? I want you to deliver him a message." There was more silence and then "If he wants to see his child alive _ever _again, he'll call his phone and do as I say." Followed by a sharp "If I don't hear from him in twenty-four hours I will execute the boy and send this comm link the video feed." He noted.

The comm line went dead at that, leaving a very distraught and uncertain red mech to wonder what in the world had just happened.

...

Every bone in Riley's body burned, his lungs were on fire, and he could only gasp out breaths. He laid in this state for a good forty minutes before he had finally caught his breath, and pulled himself into a crouched position. The room he was in had four, solid, steel walls and a solid, matching steel door. No windows, other than the covered one on the door, there was no sign of where he was. All Riley knew was that he was in the worst excuse for a cell that he had ever seen, and he couldn't have been more terrified.

"I don't understand why we even _need _the boy." He heard a male, and older voice come from outside "All he's going to do is bring us trouble. Honestly, did you _hear _the way that Autobot sounded when I talked to him on the comm?" The voice questioned "You're going to bring the wrath of not one but _two _of the most dangerous Autobots on Earth, and for what?" It questioned.

"The Autobots refuse to take us seriously. Even after our attack." Riley trembled at the second, female voice, the silent hiss in her voice nearly sent him into a panic itself "Let's see how seriously they take us once they realize we have such a _valuable _hostage." The female voice then added "Perhaps he'll take my demands more seriously _then_." She added.

"I still say we shouldn't have-"

"Stop your sniveling!" The female voice hissed "Now, open his cell door, I want a word with our prisoner."

As he heard the click of a lock, Riley tried as best he could to make himself smaller in the corner of his cell. The sound of four small feet moving along the metal floor grabbed his attention as he peered up at the face of his captor. The femme stood like a spider, one four, long, leg-like appendages, her body a pitch black with purple accents, her face a lighter shade of purple. And her sinister smile, filled with fangs, the fangs got him the worst as he trembled all over his body. "Hello, Riley..." The femme spoke as she stepped forward.

Airachnid took a sick pleasure in the fear that filled her young prisoner's deep blue eyes. Reaching a single hand forward, she took his jaw in it, and pulled him to his feet, chuckling quietly. "I was just wondering..." She moved one of her many legs forward, the sharp ends sticking out for Riley to see plain as day "How loud you can _scream _for me." She questioned.

...

A/N: And now things start to get very, very real. Expect Optimus to finally return in full next chapter along with another character we haven't seen in a little while either. :)


	35. Mind Games and Truces

**CHAPTER 35  
Mind Games and Truces**

Riley wasn't sure why he'd been dragged from his cell, but he was sure that he probably should not have felt any relief. The ugly one with the thick scar had firm hold of his arms as he was led down a hallway, or at least, his holoform did. He was fairly certain the female spider-like one had called him Lockdown, though nearly everything since he'd woken up had been one big, long blur. Lockdown peered down at him, pulling and tugging him along as Riley put up a small fight. "Stop squirming kid, where are you gonna go, huh?" He questioned, leaning down "You're in a Decepticon base, you have no friends here." He noted.

"You're hurting me." Riley muttered.

"You think I care, kid? Or have you forgotten who gave you those bruises?" Riley was silent at that "I really don't get why we took you, though. The way that Ironhide mech was talking... I'd figure you were _his _kid." He snorted lightly.

Airachnid turned her head at these words, a frown forming on her lips. "He matches that picture we got of him outside his school. We have the right kid, now shut up, I'm starting to get annoyed." She told the mech coldly "But if we play the protection card with Ironhide, right..." She grinned with glee "Well, we might just kill two birds with one stone..." She chuckled "_Literally_."

"Not if they kill you first you four legged freak."

He got a clock over the head for that one as he felt Lockdown dig into the back of his neck. "Easy Lockdown." Airachnid sneered "Let him back-talk me, I like it when my prisoners try to be intimidating." She turned into a room quickly "Bring him here, then leave us." She noted.

Lockdown was harsh as he shoved Riley into the room, and let the door behind him slide closed. Riley looked up, the room was covered in webbing, and that spelled out to him that it was without a doubt the Femme's "office" of sorts. "What do you _want _with me?" Riley question, his voice trembling and his words stumbling over each other "You know my Dad is going to kill you, if Ironhide doesn't get to first." He added flatly.

"That's cute, you think they will actually save you." Airachnid chided as she circled the terrified human boy slowly "They may want to, my dear Riley, but I have plans for them. Taking you is just the bait" She placed her talon underneath his chin slowly "I thought with you, I'd only be getting to Optimus. But something tells me, if I pushed Ironhide far enough..." She began.

"Leave them _alone_!" Riley snapped._  
_

"How cliche." Airachnid teased, grabbing Riley by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up "What do you expect me to do, Riley? Lure Optimus Prime here and do nothing? Or Ironhide?" She leaned in close "After all, Ironhide _is _the Autobot's weapons specialist. And while not quite as important, he'd still send quite the message." She chuckled.

"What're you gonna do with me?" Riley choked out.

"Nothing, yet, I still need you, after all, as I said." She dropped him to the ground coldly "You're the bait, I need to make them think you're still trapped in your little cell, rather than held personally by me. It makes my game of cat and mouse all the more fun." She commented, motioning all around "Don't bother trying to escape either. Or you _will _go back in that cell without food or water." She noted.

"So what, I'm your personal prisoner?" Riley questioned, confused "Why?"

Airachnid's grin sent chills flying up his spine as he shuddered. Making her way towards her bed of webs, she seated herself, observing her talons thoughtfully, as she peered up at him. "Simply put, my young friend. I want Optimus to come straight to me for you. None of the goons in here will stand a chance, but me? I'll be ready for him." She chuckled quietly "I have something special planned for him." She noted.

"Why are you doing this? This can't be just to rebel." Riley said bitterly.

"Unfortunately, my dear human, that's all he'll die for." She noted, tapping her leg plate thoughtfully "The murder of a Prime will spark quite the revolution. Once I can promise you, you _will _live to see." She noted, then nodded a bit "Now have a seat while Lockdown handles matters with your Father and the weapon's specialist. You'll be with me here for quite a while." She noted.

"I'm not afraid of you." Riley muttered.

"Oh, but you are, I can tell, I can practically _sense _your fear." Airachnid hissed "So _sit_, or would you prefer I web you to the floor."

Needless to say, Riley was quick to take a seat on a hammock-like web. The stickiness of the seat and the feeling of nearly being glued to it, which he was sure he was given how a web worked, definitely didn't make him feel any better. "So this is all I'm going to do... Sit and wait?" Riley questioned, confused, and fearing what the answer might be.

He regretted it the moment that Airachnid stood from her own seat and made her way forward. "Of course not, I just wanted to see how well you'd co-operate." She teased, cackling like a witch "I have a special place in here, just for you." She noted, lifting him by the collar again and scurrying across the web-laden floor "And if you're smart, you'll stay there and continue to co-operate. Otherwise the only thing your Father will find." She brought him close "Is a corpse." She added.

Crawling up the wall was the thing that nearly made Riley wet himself in fear. As they slowly reached the roof, he caught sight of the hanging cage from the ceiling, she threw it open, and tossed the young boy inside. Before Riley could do anything, the door had been shut and locked with a key, leaving him suspended from the high ceiling. "Not that you could get away, of course." She teased.

And with that she crawled down the wall, leaving him more afraid for his life than ever before.

...

Optimus nearly wanted to slam the door shut the moment he opened it to Mason Darrow. But, being the calm and peaceful mech that he was, the Autobot Leader quickly chose to be the bigger person. The man stared up at him, quietly meeting his optics, he held his jacket closer to his body quietly. "Well, uh... Are you going to invite me in?" Optimus was dead silent "I guess I deserve that, after all I've done, I wouldn't invite me in either." He commented.

"What do you want, Mason Darrow?" Optimus questioned.

Mason took a deep breath, his eyes hitting the ground. Optimus knew guilt when he saw it, and what surprised him about the guilt coming from him this time was that it felt all too real. "I've come to apologize, for everything. But especially for what I told Riley." Mason spoke so quickly Optimus hardly caught it "I was selfish, and cruel. But I want you to know I was also... Jealous." He explained.

Optimus took in the words slowly, especially taking in the honesty in his voice. "Jealous? You don't say."

Mason smiled uncomfortably, looking at the ground. "Was it that obvious?" He questioned.

Optimus wasn't certain how to respond to that, considering the fact that he had just attempted a joke. Yet, taking a deep breath, and handling his own anger towards the man, he shook his head slowly. "I'd say I was genuinely surprised by that one." Optimus explained "You never did strike me as the type to become jealous." He noted.

"How couldn't I be?" Mason questioned "You're giving him everything I couldn't... And I just..." He went silent for a moment, uncertain of what to say "After all these years, I've hardly made any sort of relationship with him. The only family I have left." He paused again, kicking a rock off the porch "And it was all my fault, I know that. I don't blame anyone but myself." He peered up "But when I saw you... Doing everything I couldn't with him. Everything I wanted to do..." He was silent.

And for the first time since they'd met, Optimus could feel a great deal of sympathy for the man. While none of this excused his actions by any means, it did give the Autobot leader a deeper understanding of him. After all, the mech knew that had he been in the same position, he had no doubt that he might have felt the same way, though he'd never have acted on it. "I accept your apology." Optimus replied at last, taking a deep breath "I can see you have finally sobered up, and I am noting the sincerity in your apology." He explained.

"I'm not totally sober, just today." Mason admitted "But I am getting better. They say I might be out before the next few months are up." Optimus nodded his head slowly, and for a moment, there was utter silence yet again "Can I see him? I know the answer is probably no, but I owe him one hell of an apology too." He explained.

"He's staying with friends of mine until this afternoon after what took place a week ago." Mason showed a bit of concern at Optimus's words "I assure you however, that nothing is wrong with him, as far as I know. He appears to be-" Beeping in his helmet grabbed his attention "One moment, please." He pressed his comm link on "Ironhide, what's wrong?" He questioned, followed by his optics growing wide and fearful "Please relax, Ironhide. I am on my way as we speak."

Optimus could feel the rage as it built in his chest, and Mason could easily feel it in the air. "What's going on?" Mason questioned.

Optimus looked Mason in the eyes, and that was all the man needed to realize what had gone wrong. "I'm coming with you." Mason spoke quickly "And don't try and talk me out of it." He added.

Optimus nodded his head slowly, stepping down to the driveway, he slowly transformed down into his truck form. Popping open the door quickly as if to beckon the man inside. "Get in, we don't have much time to waste." He explained.

Both could only hope they weren't already too late. _  
_


	36. Helplessness

**CHAPTER 36  
Helplessness**

Ironhide was easily angered, but even so, he was certain he had never been so angry before in his life. The mere thought of Riley in the hands of a Decepticon mortified, let alone several of them. It was odd to feel this angry, and afraid all at once, the fear almost superseded his anger, _almost_. But he wouldn't say that he wasn't scared, or waiting impatiently for his abductors to call. "Frag it all!" Ironhide slammed a fist onto the Transformer-sized couch with a fit of anger "At this point, I'll go knocking on every abandoned Decepticon base and find him _myself_." He growled.

"Ironhide, you need to calm down." Chromia said, attempting to mask her own obvious anger "There's nothing we can do until Optimus gets here, so we just need to relax. Riley's a very strong kid, he'll be okay." Ironhide grunted "I'm worried too, you know. So don't give me an attitude." She snapped.

Ironhide took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself as best he could. He looked down at the ground, then back at Chromia, his optics filled with sadness. "I really do care about him, even love him." Ironhide muttered "You can't tell me to calm down when someone I consider as close to my spark as a sparkling of my own... Is in the hands of our enemy." He breathed out "Every second that passes by is another second I could be looking for him." He noted.

Chromia nodded her head in understanding, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Her optics spelled out her own hidden fear for Ironhide, and that might have calmed him down, had he not felt so helpless. Helplessness, that was certainly a new feeling that he most definitely did not like. The sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation as Optimus stepped inside. "Have they called?" Optimus questioned, his own voice filled with panic.

"Nothing. And it's been two hours." Ironhide spoke quietly, standing up as he noticed Mason come up behind him "Who's the human?"

Optimus didn't need to answer the question, the look in his optics spoke volumes. Ironhide shot a look Mason's way with a look that was so dark and intimidating he could see the man cower back a bit. "I don't want him in my house." Ironhide snapped finally "After all he's done to Riley, he doesn't deserve to be here." He noted.

"I came to help." Mason replied.

"You can help by-"

Ironhide caught Optimus's sideways glare and backed off slowly, taking a deep breath into his vents. Though Chromia wasn't even close to being happy about Mason being there either, she simply nodded her head. "Considering the situation, I think we can let bygones be bygones." Her own glare caught Ironhide's optics this time "If you pull one little stunt however..." She muttered.

"Mason only wishes to make things right." Optimus held a hand up "Right now, we have bigger issues than him as-is. Were either of you able to identify to whom the voice belonged?" He questioned.

"Never heard him before in my life. But by the way he was talking, I'd say he's a bounty hunter." Ironhide shook his head "He wasn't afraid to hurt Riley, or kill him if you don't co-operate. Anyone that gave a frag about their captive wouldn't be like that." He crossed his arms a bit, looking him in the optics "He told us to call Riley's phone, or rather for you to." He noted.

Optimus nodded his head slowly, activating his com link quickly, wasting no time, he looked towards them. "Give me a moment alone. I have no doubt they only want me." He started to head for another room as he placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder and whispered into his audio receptor "I expect Mason to be unharmed when I return, our quarrel is not currently with him." He noted.

Ironhide scowled a bit, watching as the man had a seat on the human sized couch in their den. Ironhide had about a thousand things he wanted to tell the man, none of them nice. But then he caught sight of the man's eyes, and his trembling form and he realized something: The man was _just _as scared for Riley as they all were. "I'm surprised you even care, yer the one that disowned him." Ironhide commented, stepping forward and setting his hands on the couch for himself and Chromia "What game are you playing Darrow?" He questioned.

"In case you've forgotten, he's my _nephew_." Mason replied flatly "I should be asking you the same thing. I get why Prime and I care so much. But what's _your _problem? I thought you were supposed to be Optimus's friend?" He questioned, Ironhide quickly went silent at that one "Well, you wanna mind telling me what's going on there?" He questioned.

"None of yer business."

Ironhide turned his head a bit, making his way towards the kitchen area to mutter a few choice words under his breath. Chromia turned to Mason, whom stared at her calmly. "Forgive him, he's become very attached to Riley the last few weeks. We both have." Chromia explained quietly "Things are tense all-around right now, we're all worried." She took a deep breath "Can I get you anything? We haven't got a lot of human things right now, but-" She began.

"No, I'm fine, m'am, thank you." Mason held a hand up to stop her "I just want to sit here and wait for news. I don't think I'll be _able _to eat or drink anything until I know he's alive." He looked down at the floor "I know I've made so many mistakes, but don't get me wrong... If something happens to Riley I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself." he shook his head "The fact that I let it happen..." He said quietly.

Chromia could have said some comforting words, but inside she knew none would help. Because if they did, the four hundred she'd told herself might have done her any semblance of good.

...

The phone had never rang any slower than that day, as Optimus waited for the third time. Inside, he wanted to panic about the fact that no one was answering the phone, but deep down, he knew Riley was alive. If he were dead, they'd have done something, said something by now, Decepticons liked to gloat too much for them not to. On the fourth ring, he at last heard the click. "Hello, Optimus." The sound of Airachnid's voice sent chills through every circuit in his body"I've been waiting for your call." She noted.

"Airachnid." Optimus tried desperately to keep his cool "Where. Is. He?"

There was a cold laugh on the other end, as if she were amused by him. Finally calming herself, she cleared her robotic throat calmly. "Don't worry, he's safe, a little beat up. But I haven't started cutting off limbs yet." Optimus frowned in anger at the mere thought of that threat "He's been crying like a sparkling for the last hour. You really should hear it, should I put the phone against his cell?" She questioned.

"What do you _want_?"

It was the first time in avery long while that Optimus had frankly lost his patience. He could hear clicking in a "tsk tsk" type of way on the other end, and he knew immediately that even his anger would not intimidate her. "Ah, temper, Optimus Prime. Don't forget, I can kill him at any time if you get too aggressive." She teased, chuckling a little bit "And as for what I want... You and the weapons specialist, alone. I don't care if you're armed because if you fire so much as one blast, I will terminate the boy." She noted.

"And if we do so, you'll let Riley go?"

There was a pause on the other end, Optimus had a feeling that she was thinking of how best to lie. After all, after years of encountering the Decepticon, he without a doubt had learned not to trust a word she said. "Yes, if you hand yourselves over, I'll let the boy free." Optimus was silent at this "Again, if you don't. I'll make sure the last thing you remember of him are his screams of agony as I rip him open." She noted.

"I'll do it." Optimus spoke quietly "Please, just don't hurt him further."

Airachnid chuckled on the other end, satisfied without a doubt in her own personal victory. "That's a good Autobot, you see how easy this goes when you speak nicely?" Optimus had to hold back a scowl at those words "Now, I'll be sending my co-ordinates to your com link. He has twenty-four hours to live. So I'd start moving fast." She commented "I'm still looking for someone to fill the "human" space of my collection, after all."

And with a chuckle, she was gone, the com link had gone silent. For the first time in a long time, Optimus was at a loss for what to do. After all, what could he do? Not only did she have Riley, but she was holding him for some sick form of ransom, and he refused to leave him there. He had no option but to hand himself over, just as he head feared, they had used the boy against him. "Hang in there Riley." Optimus spoke quietly as he made his way out of the room.

All he could focus on was his determination to get Riley back, no matter what it took. He would find Riley, he would bring him home, and he would see to it that Airachnid paid for the trouble she had caused all of them.


	37. The Inside Mech

**CHAPTER 37  
The Inside Mech**

Riley shifted in the cage quietly, swallowing hard. The fear in his body was more than painful, it was lonely. The problem being that Riley, after all these years, was used to the loneliness. What he wasn't used to was this kind of loneliness. The type where you knew someone was out there looking for you, and knowing all you could do was wait for them to find you. Airachnid had left a while ago, where to, he wasn't sure, he didn't much care either, he just wanted to avoid the Decepticon at all costs.

Riley trembled slightly as a chill moved through the air, he could hear the sound of footsteps, and felt his body tense. All Riley could do was try to be quiet, just as he had every time that Airachnid spoke to him. But out of the corner of his eye, he quietly noticed who it was, and could not, in all reality believe his eyes. "BREAKDOWN?" He shouted.

The mech's good optic hit him in moments, looking just as surprised to see him. Riley could even detect a hint of anger as he watched Airachnid enter as well. "Riley?" He questioned, then turned to Airachnid "Let him out of that cage." He snapped.

Airachnid smiled cheekily, chuckling to herself. Riley could slowly feel his heart sink as the reality of this truly hit him. Breakdown, someone he had considered a friend, and whom he trusted, had never turn coated. This was all a ruse, and the way he acted was a ruse too, he knew it had to be true. "I told you that your findings had given me what I needed." He noted.

Breakdown narrowed his good optic at the Decepticon, anger lifting in his spark. "I won't let you hurt him, Airachnid. Using _him _was never part of the deal." Breakdown snapped, his optics meeting Airachnid's "You swore to me that you wouldn't hurt him. Our fight's with-" He began.

"Breakdown, don't tell me you actually _like _the human?" Airachnid chuckled, amused "Would you like to keep him as a pet."

Breakdown had cared about only a handful of people in his many centuries of life. Not many had honestly cared about him either, so he supposed it may have been bitterness. But he would be lying if he didn't say the thought of Riley wearing a collar and being his pet sickened him to the core. "You're sick. He's a human being, a child." He noted.

"An animal." Airachnid jested "Come now, Breakdown, he'd look good with a cute little-"

"Let him _out_." Breakdown demanded.

"No."

Breakdown could hardly contain the anger building up in him at the moment. Anger, it had been a long time since he had last felt that, but he sure as hell felt it now. Eyeing Riley, he could imagine what Airachnid already had planned for his young friend. He didn't like any of the options, and he knew that child of their enemy or not, he wouldn't let harm come to Riley. "Fine, play it that way. I'll take him as a pet." Breakdown spat "Now let my pet _out _of that cage."

Riley couldn't believe the angry side of Breakdown he was seeing. He had always figured an angry Decepticon was a dangerous thing, but he'd never before imagined that he'd get this angry. And about... Him? Riley wondered what had come over the Decepticon, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what it might be. "Very well." Airachnid sneered, making her way over, and opening Riley's cage "I'll just have to make them believe I'm holding him here." She plucked the boy out "He'll never be hurt." She noted.

As she dropped him into his hands, Riley found him held protectively against the mech's chest. Even though he was unsure of what had just happened, he knew he in the safe hands of a friend and not an enemy now. "And you can call off that collar." Breakdown grunted.

Breakdown had him out of the room faster than Riley could blink. "You're working for _them_?" Riley stood in his palm, staring up "That's why you live by Dad. You've been spying on us." The mech was silent, guilt in his optic "I _trusted _you." He explained.

"Riley, calm down, and shut up until we get to my quarters."

Though Riley wanted to argue, the harsh glare that Breakdown gave told Riley his best bet was to listen. Breakdown's quarters weren't far away, they reached it within moments and he found himself gently set on a table. "Okay, we're here now, start talking." Riley snapped.

Within moments, Riley finally understood what was going on. Breakdown had reached into his oversized desk, and brought out what was the Autobot equivalent of a badge, which read clearly "AUTOBOT RECON FORCES". Riley's eyes moved up towards the mech, stunned out of his mind. "You mean... You're...?" Breakdown nodded his head a little "But, Dad even called you a-" He began.

"We had to keep up my cover." Breakdown spoke quietly "As long as they thought I was still on their side... The easier it would be to bring them down from the inside." He took a long, and deep breath "I knew I shouldn't have told them about you, I should have known they'd... Ugh, I hate being new at this thing." He rubbed the back of his helm slowly "You're bruised." He noted.

"That Lockdown guy dealt me one hell of a beating." Riley muttered "Does my Dad-?"

"Yeah." Breakdown replied simply "He knows how deep in I am too, which is why no one could know. He probably knew exactly where we were the second Airachnid talked." Riley made an "oh" shape with his mouth, still stunned "I turn coated the moment that whole business with Knock Out went down. But I've been undercover ever since." He added.

"So that's why you were so concerned about me that night on the road."

Breakdown nodded his head slowly, there was no question that he had developed a loyalty to Optimus Prime. Though he had not been the first mech he was loyal to, he stood far more for his ideals than he once had stood for Megatron's. "I get out of character sometimes, I guess." Breakdown sighed "Don't worry though, with Prime on his way I won't be in-character for long." He noted.

"In-Character as in... How you used to be?" Riley questioned.

Breakdown nodded his head slowly, not afraid to admit that as a Decepticon, he had not been a "good" mech by any means. "Don't worry though, I won't hurt ye. I just need to put up a ruse long enough to get you out of here before the fighting starts." He shook his head slowly "And believe me, with your Dad coming there is one hell of a fight coming." He explained.

"Him and Ironhide." Riley muttered.

Breakdown groaned. "Oh great, he doesn't like me at all either." He muttered "But don't worry kid, you don't have anything to worry about now that I gotcha away from her." He pointed to himself with a thumb cockily "Nothing's gonna get past me." He explained.

"But you'll blow your cover." Riley raised an eyebrow.

Breakdown shrugged his shoulders a bit, indifferent to that. To be honest, he had grown very tired of pretending. He was tired of a cause he didn't even care for anymore to begin with. At the end of the day, he did, in an odd way, look forward to just being an Autobot. "I'm tired of being a soldier enough as-is kid." Breakdown noted "Trust me, I look forward to just being a civilian Autobot for a while." He noted.

"I can't imagine that will last long." Riley replied.

"Probably not." Breakdown shrugged "Hence saying "for a while"."

Riley nodded a little in response to that, understanding his standing on the subject. He rested his body against the large desk as Breakdown calmly checked the blaster pellets within his gun. "Listen Riley." He turned his head slowly towards the mech "I just want you to understand one thing. If anything happens to me before this whole thing is over. You just keep going, alright?" He noted.

"What do you mean?"

Breakdown knew that Riley wasn't catching onto the fact that he might be killed in the battle. Perhaps it was the boy's simple naivety, or perhaps it was something else, but the mech couldn't help but sigh. "Forget it, kid. Just... If we have to separate, or if I'm hurt." He carefully finished loading in a few more pellets "Your safety comes first in this whole thing, being a civilian, alright?" He explained.

"Yeah, I get it." Riley nodded.

The sound of a blast and an alarm nearly made Riley jump out of his skin. But within moments, he had found himself atop Breakdown's shoulder, clinging onto the crevices of his plating. It didn't take rocket science for Riley to quickly realize that both mechs had arrived, and they had done the exact opposite of Airachnid's demands. "Hold on tight, kid." Breakdown turned to the boy "Things are about to go straight to the pit." He added.

As Breakdown charged from his quarters, Riley could only hope that would end up being nothing more than a figure of speech.


	38. The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 38  
The Great Escape**

It was hard to tell between the two mechs who was more angry: Optimus or Ironhide. Though if one were to look at Ironhide they would say it was him, given the rage in his optics and gritted metal teeth. Optimus glanced at Ironhide as they made their way down the hallway, keeping his own optics open for any Vehicons nearby. Optimus himself didn't look too happy either, though he attempted to mask it as best he could, his optics were without a doubt livid with anger. "I will take care of Airachnid." He stated quietly "Being you are faster than I am. I believe you're better suited getting to either Breakdown or Riley." He noted quietly.

"Better not be both." Ironhide grunted "Even if he _is _on our side now I don't trust him for a second."

Optimus nodded his head slowly, turning the corner quickly to avoid the rest of the conversation. The hallway was long, and wide, but in the dim lighting, it was hard to see even what was right in front of him. Inside, he inwardly feared for Riley, with no means of contacting the boy, he could only hope that he was still breathing and Airachnid had kept to her word. The latter of which, he knew was close to impossible. Moving behind a wall as a group of Vehicons rushed by him, Optimus leveled his breathing calmly.

The sound of rustling nearby sent chills up his systems, leveling his gun slowly, he heard a quiet chuckle. "I was beginning to get bored, it seemed as though you'd never show." He heard Airachnid's chilling voice at last "Tell me Optimus, what possessed you to actually come? Don't tell me you'd actually give your own spark for a human." She chuckled.

"Show yourself, Airachnid."

In the dark, the sound of her legs hitting the floor was almost as eerie as the prospect of what she had planned for him. Yet nothing prepared him as she lunged out of the darkness, throwing Optimus onto the ground as he attempted to fight her off. "LOCKDOWN!" She hissed "NOW!"

Before Optimus had even quite realized what she meant, she was off of him. The attack had almost seemed useless for several moments, key word: ALMOST. Before he felt the hot sting of a cannon blast send him flying through the air and into a nearby wall. "You idiot! I said to aim for his HEAD!" Airachnid stated in complete and utter annoyance "That was the chest!" She added.

"Should have been aiming behind."

Lockdown had spun around only a moment before he had stasis cuffs slapped onto him violently. The shock to his system was quick, without warning. And as he dropped, Breakdown only grinned down at Airachnid slowly, shaking his head, and then up at Optimus. "Back-up should be here any time." He noted, noticing her grimace "Be careful who ye trust, what can I say?" He noted.

Riley only peered over the mech's foot, not bothering to move even an inch out of fear. Though he was surprised by how quickly everything had gone down, he definitely wasn't complaining. "Now, now. Let's not be hasty, you wouldn't hurt a helpless, unarmed femme, would you?" Airachnid questioned.

Riley was the first to notice that she had used all of her legs to leap into the air. But it took him several seconds to process the fact that she had snatched him into her claws. The squeeze was tight, barely allowing him to breathe, but he still struggled for air. "Riley!" Optimus shouted, bringing out his gun "He has no part in this, Airachnid." He snapped.

"Oh, but I think he does. After all, if I can't fight my way out." She grinned, squeezing harder onto Riley's body "I'll buy my way out. Either you lower your weapon, or I'll paint the room in his organic blood." She noted, grinning wickedly "Now be a good mech, and do what I say. BOTH OF YOU." She noted.

Riley could only watch in horror as Optimus and Breakdown did as she said. But it was no question as to why in this case, he knew himself to be the trump card in this. Airachnid did too, after all, Breakdown had already proven once he wouldn't take the chance of harming Riley. And there was no chance in hell that Optimus would open fire on her for the same reason. "Good boys." Airachnid chided "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just take the boy and be on my way." She taunted slightly "Far be it from me to come to my superiors without _something_." She chided, turning to Optimus "After all, he's not your head, but he is your son." She noted.

"Maybe we can send him your head as a parting gift."

The force at which Riley was thrown was so violent that he was sure he was going to die. Falling to the ground, Riley groaned quietly, pulling himself up with every bone in his body pained. He threw his head up to see Ironhide rushing up to him and Airachnid off to the side. "Riley, hey, easy." He crouched low, the old mech's soft features looking him over "Come on, kid. Talk to me."

Riley's eyes shot up to see Airachnid leaping into the air, his eyes widening. "Ironhide, behind you!"

Ironhide was already a step ahead of him as he spun around, grabbing onto two of her legs. Riley's jaw dropped as with sheer brute force, he ripped the two legs off, without even a second of hesitation. "You're never touching him again." Ironhide snapped quietly "Get those cuffs on her, Breakdown. Before I'm temped to actually rip her head off." She snapped.

Riley slowly dragged himself to his feet, turning to peer up at Optimus. He felt the world spinning as the mech quickly ran to his side, his holoform appearing quickly. "Dad...?" He muttered.

"It's okay, Riley, I'm right here."

It was the last thing Riley remembered before the pain of the fall blacked him out.

...

When he finally came to, Riley found himself jolting up in bed, drenched in sweat. He took a few deep breaths in slowly, relieved to be in the same bedroom he had stayed in while staying in Ironhide and Chromia's home. If nothing else, it was a sign that he was safe. Some time must have passed, he figured, as rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds slightly. "Ironhide? Chromia?" Riley paused a moment, confused "Dad?" He questioned.

The sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway almost made him tense. Yet he soon found Chromia in his doorway, looking as though she must have run there the moment she had heard him. "Primus almighty, you're awake!" She sighed in relief "We've been worried." She muttered.

"H-How long was I out?"

Riley slowly pulled himself into a seated position as Chromia's holoform appeared by his side. "A few days." Riley's eyes widened, stunned "Don't freak out, Riley. You suffered some bad damage both from your abduction and from her." Riley nodded his head slowly "How are you feeling, hon?" She questioned.

Riley shook his head slowly, groaning out in pain as Chromia ran a hand through his hair. He knew that she didn't need a verbal answer, somehow, looking in her eyes, he could tell she knew the answer already. Wincing as she traced her fingers along her bruised cheek, she sighed quietly. "Ouch, that hurts, Chromia." He flinched, she retracted her fingers slightly "Where's everyone else...?" He questioned.

"Ironhide is in the den, Optimus and... Your Uncle-"

"My Uncle?" Riley felt his heart pounding in straight-up fear "What the hell is he-?"

Again, Chromia's soothing touch calmed him at least slightly. He wasn't sure how it was that she could even do it, but she did. "We have our optics on him, Riley. He's not going to try anything." She told him firmly "Are you okay, Riley? You seem shaky." Riley nodded his head slowly as she peered up "You can come in, y'know." She called out.

Riley peered over as Ironhide's holoform entered the room as well. To say the mech looked relieved would have been an understatement. "Prime's on his way back. He went into town for ice packs for ye." Ironhide nodded to Riley, taking a few deep breaths "I'm glad to see ye awake. Had us all worried you'd slip into a coma or somethin'." He explained.

"And the crazy spider chick...?"

"Locked up. We're not sure about the groups leader, but she's not coming back." Ironhide grunted, taking a deep breath "After the damage you took, she should be thankful I just didn't rip her apart limb-by-limb..." He caught Chromia's glare at that, and groaned "Just sayin'... That glitch could've killed him. Ye can't tell me yer not just as mad." He added.

Riley smirked a bit, taking in how he had said it. Riley had seen it before, from Optimus, though between the two of them, they were on a totally different level. Perhaps it was because Ironhide had more of a temper, but it still surprised Riley to see the mech so angry. "Thanks for protecting me." He nodded his head slowly "If you and Dad hadn't shown up..." He paused, listening as the door opened "Crap." He muttered.

Ironhide turned his head slowly, and Riley could tell his real form was speaking to Optimus and Mason. There was silence for a moment, and then Ironhide turned to him, slowly. "They want to see you." Ironhide stated quietly, Riley avoided eye contact "Mason won't try a thing, Riley, and if he does. I swear to you, I will throw him out myself." He told him calmly.

Riley took a moment, fear underlying everything else. What would Mason be doing there? He'd abandoned him, disowned him even. "Yeah, send him in, whatever..." Riley muttered, taking a deep breath "Just send them in..."

There was a silence between the Autobot couple for a moment before they both disappeared. Riley leaned back slowly, without Airachnid as the main issue, he realized he still had another again. His decision: He'd made it, staying there if they wanted him. But now he had to face not only Optimus, but Mason with it. And deep down, that was a scarier position to be in than anything he'd have faced on that base.

As the door slowly, but surely, creaked open again, Riley closed his eyes, and prepared for the confrontation.

...

A/N: Just a few more chapters before the end. :( Not my best action scene, but I tried, hope it wasn't _too _bad.


	39. Riley's Decision

**CHAPTER 39  
Riley's Decision**

To say Riley was relieved that Optimus entered first would have been an understatement had it not been a lie. At the moment, considering everything that had to be said, he'd have much preferred to have talked to Mason. The mech entered somberly as his optics lowered to stare at Riley, and as he returned it, Riley could feel that they both had a lot to say. "I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." Optimus broke the silence at last, his lip curving into a smile "I was worried, very worried." He noted.

"I would've figured." Riley nodded his head slowly "That was the last thing I expected or wanted to happen. But I guess what matters is that I'm in one piece." For a moment, he was silent again, and then he sighed slowly "Dad, we need to talk..." He told him quietly.

From the look in Optimus's optics, Riley would swear the mech had seen this coming. He nodded his head slowly, and seated himself beside Riley's bedside slowly. They both sat in silence again, as if neither knew how to say what they were about to. "I want you to stay here with Ironhide and Chromia, Riley." Optimus finally spoke, yet again, his optics turned to Riley "I believe it is for the best." He noted.

Inside, Riley was relieved, even slightly that he had been the first one to say it. But on the other hand, in doing so, he couldn't help but feel as though he had yet again been rejected. "W-What?" Riley sat up a little more, his eyes filled with shock "But-" He began.

Optimus stopped him quickly, leaving Riley slightly bewildered. He wasn't sure how to speak after that, but he knew that Optimus was going to say enough. The mech always knew what to say, no matter what had to be said. "I've been watching Ironhide and Chromia for the past few days. The way they look at you, and how they act towards you." Optimus paused "I also saw, how you reacted from the window." Riley was silent at this comment "As hard as it is for me to accept, you all seem to be a good "fit" as you put it." He noted.

"I don't even know that they _want _me here." Riley shook his head "And you do, so what does it matter?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath, and understanding where the boy was coming from. Though the conversation was not easy for him either, he loved the boy in front of him, very much in fact. But the fact of the matter was that if Riley clearly felt at home there, as he had guessed, and if Ironhide and Chromia enjoyed him there. Who was he to stop him? He knew the couple well, he knew Riley would have a loving, stable home, where he could be happy, and perhaps more comfortable.

"Riley, listen to me." Optimus leaned forward slowly "I do love you, this is very true, you have worked your way into my spark. But I can very honestly tell you, without a doubt in my processor." He smiled "That they both love you as well. They won't say it for my sake, but they do." Riley looked down "I'm not getting rid of you, Riley, please, do not believe that." He gently placed a finger under his chin and pushed it up "I'm doing this because I know your life here would be safer than the one you'd have with me." He explained.

Riley shook his head a bit, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. "But what if they really _don't _want me?" Riley questioned "I love you too. But with them I just... I don't know, it's a different kind of love." He was silent again for a moment "I want to stay here, even if it means a new school, and new friends. But I've never asked to be adopted or to stay before." He shook his head "I don't want to be rejected again." He muttered "Or hurt you." He added.

As Optimus looked him in the eyes, Riley could feel him piercing through his heart calmly. "If there is one thing I am certain about, Riley. It is that neither one of them would turn you away." He told him as quietly as he could "And as for myself, don't worry too much. If this war starts again, you are much better off outside of my home as is." He told him politely "I am sad we will part ways, of course. But this is your life and your choice Riley." He was calm "Your happiness is what matters here." He added.

Riley nodded his head slowly taking in the Prime's wisdom. As hard a decision as this had been, he knew the mech was right. He had to follow his heart, and his heart was telling him he wanted to live here. Given, Ironhide and Chromia still had to say yes, but he could do little more than pray on that end. "Is Uncle Mason still out there?" Riley questioned, Optimus turned, nodding his head "How am I ever going to tell him...?" He muttered.

Optimus smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Tell him what you told me, Riley. The truth." Optimus spoke quietly "I have gotten to know your Uncle the past few days. And if he truly cares for your happiness, as I do." He tapped his knee gently "He will understand." He explained.

Riley did the only response that he could muster, hugging the mech's finger gently, the embrace lasted a moment before they broke away. Optimus stood to his feet at this, knowing what was coming next. As the mech left without another word, Riley silently waited as Mason entered the threshold, Riley easily read the features on his face, knowing full well he had heard most of it. "How much of that did you hear?" Riley questioned, Mason was silent, not even bothering to talk "Look are you going to talk to me, or what?" He questioned.

"I guess an apology isn't going to do any good, is it?" Riley frowned at that reaction, if he were smart, Mason would know the answer already "That's alright, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I haven't been much of an... Anything to you." He sighed, taking in another deep breath "So these two... You feel at _home _with them?" He questioned.

Riley almost exploded on his Uncle there and then, nearly screamed out every ounce of anger he had towards him there and then. Yet, if there was one thing that he had learned from Optimus, it was how to be a much bigger man than that. "I'm not even their Foster Son, and they treat me like I've been with them since I was in diapers." Riley shook his head "I like the way they make me feel when they're around, and I just..." He pointed at him "You disowned me, and if they want me, I won't go back to you." He finally spoke shakily.

"That's alright, because I don't _deserve _you." Mason took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, his eyes meeting Riley's "You have every right to be angry at me, and refuse to ever speak to me again. If I were you, I'd do the same thing." He said quietly, trying to keep calm "I've been a selfish drunk who can't even take care of myself, let alone you." He paused a moment "But all three of them... They're good people..." His voice cracked.

"Yeah, they are." Riley said quietly.

Mason hesitated a moment, and slowly took Riley's hand. The boy wanted to pull back but somehow, he felt the desire not to. Mason had never done something like this and it admittedly felt nice. "Someday, I want to REALLY get clean. I want to come here and I want to be able to make you want me in your life. But I know that's not NOW." He explained "Right now, all I want is for you to be happy and loved, to be taken care of. Whether that's here or back home." He was silent a moment "So I'll go to rehab, and I will sign whatever I need to for you to be adopted." He stated, pained.

Riley was silent after he said that. Hours seemed to pass, but Riley knew it had probably only been a minute. "And... I'll wait for the day you're out of rehab." Riley muttered "As long as you really go this time, no more of this faking it." He shook his head "I can't have a relationship with someone that-" He began.

"You have my word."

Riley smiled, taking in a deep breath, he slowly wrapped his arms around Mason's neck. He was surprised, but he shed tears over him too, over the thought that the man wouldn't be in his life. Though he knew Mason needed help, a lot of it, he had been a part of his life so long that it hurt. "So, can I help you into the den to talk to them...?" Mason questioned "You have to be still sore." He noted.

Riley carefully moved around, forcing himself to his feet as best as he could. Mason was careful to support him, even without an answer, and Riley only smiled a little sadly. He had made his decision and whatever the reaction the couple would have, he'd have to live with it. He looked around the room that could be his, he thought of the room back home. And he realized, silently, that whatever the outcome, he was following his heart, and it was the right thing to do, the only thing he could do.

As Mason helped him out of the room and down the hall, Riley could only take in another deep breath. It was the only thing he could bring himself to do with the mere thought that Ironhide and Chromia's answer would decide his entire future. He could only hope for the answer of "Yes".


	40. A Family

**CHAPTER 40  
A Family**

Nothing in Riley Simmons's young life was as intimidating as sitting on the couch. Optimus, Breakdown (who had also been there), and Mason had politely excused themselves so that Riley could talk to Ironhide and Chromia alone. They were seated on one couch, him on another, and Riley could only guess what ran through their minds. Gently rubbing his knee quietly, he looked between the two of them. "I really don't know what to say." Riley muttered.

Ironhide eyed Chromia speculatively, an optic ridge raising quietly. Chromia could only shrug, uncertain of what he'd meant either. Yet it was Ironhide who slowly cleared his vocal receptors and leaned forward. "Well, Riley, just tell us what you need to tell us." He spoke calmly "Though I'm not quite sure why your Uncle and Optimus couldn't be here." He crossed his arms a bit.

Chromia eyed Riley slowly, her perception perhaps a little better. She could tell what Riley wanted to say, but was so afraid to. Yet, knowing better than to be up-front about it, she leaned forward as well. "Riley...?" He peered up at her "You can tell us anything. We're not going to judge." She noted.

Riley nodded his head slowly, looking uncertain for a few moments. "I-I don't think Optimus's adoption of me is going to work out." He sputtered out at a mile a minute, though he knew they had understood "Because... The last few weeks here... I really..." Riley stood to his feet, fear getting the better of him "This is stupid of me." He muttered.

Catching on, Ironhide activated his holoform slowly, taking a few steps forward. He gently rested his hands onto the young human's shoulders, soothingly. Without a moments hesitation, the mech crouched to his level. "What's stupid of you, Riley?" He questioned.

Riley could feel his own body tremble as he chewed his lip. He wanted to disappear, to take it all back, knowing already that the answer was "no", but his big mouth would not keep shut. As usual, he was not the type to just keep quiet, he couldn't, he wouldn't. "I mean here I am, coming to ask you guys to adopt me, and I'm so _stupid _to." He said quietly "You already told me you wanted a younger kid, I must be insane to have just turned down Optimus Prime... Knowing that you'd never want a kid with baggage like me. Why would you?" He questioned, shaking harder.

Ironhide eyed Chromia casually, a broad smile on his face at those words. "I wouldn't say you were stupid at all." Ironhide said soothingly, standing to his feet slowly as he wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders gently "Would you, 'Mia?"

Chromia smiled a bit, her own holoform appearing nearby, she shook her head a bit. "I don't know, Ironhide. He does make a good point." She teased lightly, playing along with the small charade "I mean, we'd have to clothe him, feed him, protect him, love him..." She then added "And keep him from your highly dangerous cannon collection." She noted.

Squeezing Riley's shoulder to keep him from running off Ironhide smiled a bit. "Oh and the girls, ugh. Having to fight them off this handsome little punk, that'll be a pain." He noted looking at Riley slowly "The good news is I believe the bride's family pays for the wedding." Riley looked between them, silently wondering where they were going with this "And I don't know about you, but I kinda like having the little punk around." He noted.

Chromia smiled a bit, wrapping her own arm around Riley's shoulder, she turned to Ironhide and smiled a bit. "You know what, I think I have too." She winked a bit, she looked down at Riley calmly "And we have two spare bedrooms. So I don't see any reason why we can't take a young man _and _a young child too." She added "At a later date of course, but..." She noted.

"R-Really?" Riley questioned, his voice choking up a bit.

"Don't tell me ye thought we hadn't come to love ye too, shortstack." Ironhide said gently "We've been hoping ye might feel that way too. We've been really enjoying the time you've spent here and well..." He moved so that he had his arm around Chromia and they were both facing him "I do think we have enough room here for ye. As long as it's really what you want." He smiled.

Riley couldn't contain his emotions as he threw his arms around the two of them. Though he knew it had caught them both off guard, he felt strong and loving arms wrap right back around him, taking him into a tight embrace that let him know he was home, this time for _good_. He could feel Ironhide rub his arm gently, and Chromia kiss the top of his head, though it surprised him, he didn't mind. "Guess this makes you "Mom" and "Dad"." Riley chuckled nervously.

"That'll take some getting used to." Chromia chuckled a little bit.

"A lot, I believe." Ironhide teased.

As the three broke off their embrace, Riley let in a deep sigh of honest relief. Though it had been a hard one, he was sure that he was making the right choice in parents. This was home, and he felt as though he had finally found it, after all these years of searching, he was home. "We can work on it." Riley shrugged, smiling up at them, and feeling weak at his knees in sheer delight.

Ironhide smirked a bit, pulling an arm around Riley yet again. Though he didn't say it in words, Riley could simply tell that the mech was probably the happiest between the three of them in this situation. "Well then, why don't we give your social worker a call." Ironhide commented, leading him towards the phone "I believe that we have _much _to discuss with him." He added.

Riley smiled, relaxing a bit, though he wouldn't deny that he was nervous he knew that from here on out. Everything was going to be_ OK_.

...

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I felt this scene deserved its own chapter. :) The final few chapters will most likely be longer. :)


	41. Home

**CHAPTER 41  
Home**

It took a few days before Ironhide and Chromia had settled things with both Kline and Social Services. The result had been that Riley had gone back to Jasper to spend a few extra days with Optimus, as they still didn't have permission to take Riley with them yet. It was a little over a week when they got the call that Riley would be allowed to live with them,and their adoption request had gone through. Chromia had been called into work early, so the moment they got the OK, Ironhide had hauled his truck form through the first ground bridge from Bruckner to Jasper he could find.

Riley had packed up most of his things from his bedroom, and had been ready to go home for several days. It was to his surprise how quickly the days had flown by, as Optimus had been very calm and kind about their relationship. Then again, it wasn't as though he would be out of his life, Ironhide and Chromia had asked him to be his Godfather. And in doing so, ensured that that he would have a strong relationship with the mech no matter what. He lifted another box of his things calmly, shifting it a bit at the weight.

"Here son, I got it." Ironhide spoke from behind him, taking the box calmly "Don't wantcha breaking yer back." He noted, shaking his head a little bit "I'm going to have to work on building some muscle on ye though. You could use it." He teased gently.

Riley rolled his eyes at his Foster Father silently, but managed to laugh lightly. Yet as he looked at his rather skinny build, he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, uh, Dad, I hate to say it but I think that's a lost cause." Riley chuckled, picking up a lighter box of things "You and Mom may be ripped, but I think I might be doomed to be the wimp of the family." He laughed lightly.

"Maybe when ye meet yer Uncle Kup, he'll be able to talk you into it." Ironhide smirked as he moved a box into the back of his truck, and then the box Riley was carrying "And for the record, don't call yer Mother ripped. She thinks it makes her sound like a mech, and well..." He sighed, resting an arm around Riley's shoulders again "Well, you'll learn how it is, give it time." He noted.

Riley nodded his head slightly, leaning into the mech's gentle embrace. He knew he'd have all the time in the world to enjoy it when he was officially adopted, but he liked to take it all in while he could. "I have a lot to learn about living with a family, I think." Riley admitted, shrugging his shoulders "Women have a lot of rules, don't they?" He questioned.

"Just wait until you start dating." Ironhide snorted "Just you wait."

"Yeah, because I'll totally get a date with my walking tank of a Father staring every girl down."

Ironhide smirked a bit, rolling his eyes. "I've promised to play nice at least a hundred times now." Riley nodded his head a little, still not believing that "And if you don't like me being protective of m'boy." He patted him on the shoulder gently "Well, there's still time for you to back out."

"Not happening, you're stuck with me." Riley grinned.

As Ironhide placed the last of the boxes in the bed of his truck form, he sighed in relief. Riley could see Kline and Optimus off to the side, discussing things. Riley had a feeling it was certain things pertaining to his new social worker. From what he knew, which wasn't overly a lot, it was ironically Kline's brother, whom he didn't even know he had. But regardless, that had been what he had told him, considering he lived a little closer to Riley's new home than Kline himself did. Yet he knew Optimus had not learned this new info and would like to know.

"You gonna miss it here?" Ironhide questioned, Riley turned and nodded slowly "You know you'll get to see yer friends again, we'll visit. I promise." He noted, rubbing his shoulder again "After all, you'll want to visit Prime, I'm sure." Riley nodded his head, noticing as Optimus and Kline were making their way over "Ye got thirty minutes, son, then Chromia will be home." He noted.

Both Kline and Optimus stopped in front of them, there was some silence between the four of them. "Well, Ironhide, it was nice working with you, even if it was short." Kline shook the mech's hand slowly "You and your spark mate really are getting an amazing kid." He placed a hand on Riley's shoulder "You take good care of yourself, alright bud." He pulled Riley into a hug, which the boy returned "I'll be in touch." He added.

"Thanks Steve." Riley grinned "For everything."

He watched silently as Kline headed towards his own car slowly. It felt weird, knowing that he wouldn't be his social worker anymore. Or to know the fact that in a few short months, if all went well, he wouldn't have a social worker at all. Optimus stood there, looking between the two of them, smiling gently. "Well, Ironhide. I expect you both to take good care of him." Optimus smiled a bit at his old friend "Though I don't think I could trust any mech more with him." He noted.

"If I screw up, ye have permission to kick my aft." Ironhide replied, grinning back at his friend "But don't worry..." He kept his hand on Riley's shoulder "I think we'll manage to give him a good home" He winked at Optimus, who nodded his head a little bit "I'll give you two a moment alone." He added.

Ironhide moved back some distance, which in retrospect, made sense. After all, he was the truck, and after all this time, one final moment alone would be nice. "I never thought I'd be this nervous." Riley muttered, rocking on his feet slightly "I mean, this all happened so fast I hardly had time to blink." He placed his hands in his pockets "Do you really think I'm doing the right thing...?" He questioned.

Optimus smiled sympathetically, knowing that Riley was only worried. "I do." Optimus spoke truthfully "You're going home to two people who are going to love you more than you will ever know." He slowly placed his hand on Riley's head and roughed up his hair one last time "You have no reason to be afraid, Riley." He noted, then pulled him into a hug himself.

"Dad says we'll come back in the summer." Riley smiled, hugging back.

"And I will very much look forward to it." Optimus smiled as well.

For a moment, Riley felt a tiny bit more hesitation, only slightly this time however. He knew at home, in Bruckner with Ironhide and Chromia was where he belonged, as much as he cared about and loved Optimus. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, heading down the way and towards Ironhide, a smile on his face as he allowed his newfound confidence to take over. He was happy again, and for once, he really meant it.

...

Riley, Ironhide and Chromia had had dinner together that night. Something that Riley had never been used to, dinner with a Mom and a Dad there. But it had felt like a good kind of weird, as odd as it may have sounded. Riley already knew the rules, so the rest of his first night in his new home had gone normal, as always. Ironhide and him spent a night watching a movie as Chromia trained outside for her work the next day. Not for the first time since he'd been there, Riley had his head in the mech's holoforms lap.

That evening, when bedtime came around, it had almost felt weird to Riley after all this time. They'd made up the bedroom he occupied specifically for him by now, having had the time to do so. And as he looked around the room, it's freshly painted walls, and it's comfortable bed, he could only smile wider. He collapsed onto the bed, _his _bed, and took in all that had transpired in his life over the last several months. Though it had been chaotic, and full of ups and downs, at the end of the day, he definitely wouldn't have changed a thing.

He climbed under the covers just as his door creaked open, and he noticed Ironhide and Chromia entering the room. He let himself smile, taking that notion in. He'd gone through a million outcomes of the last few months, but none of them had included moving in with Ironhide. He laughed at himself quietly as he remembered the level of intimidation and fear he'd felt the day he met Ironhide. Things had certainly changed, _a lot_. He allowed the mech to kiss the top of his head gently, and Chromia to lift the covers over his body.

It was Chromia who lingered to deliver the words that meant the world to Riley. "Goodnight sweetspark. We love you." She whispered before kissing the top of his head as well.

He could feel both of their holoform's eyes linger on him for minutes. Before they both disappeared, and he could quietly hear his Foster Parents retreat off to recharge for the night. Calmly, he snuggled deep into his bed, his eyes growing heavier by the moment. Everything he'd been through had been worth it for this moment, right here. The moment he could honestly say for the first time in his life, that he was _home_.

And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

...

A/N: Next chapter will be the epilogue of the story, so get ready for the ending.


	42. EPILOGUE One Big Happy Family

**EPILOGUE  
One Big Happy Family**

Six months later, Riley's feelings had hardly changed.

His adoption had come just a few short weeks before his seventeenth birthday. One could say that it was perfect timing, in fact, all things considered. The adoption process had been even longer this time, but it was more than worth it to finally see the words "Riley Daniel Hide" in ink. To hear the judge approve the adoption, and feel the warm embrace of his parents, holding him tight as if they'd never let go. _His_ parents, it was such a strange thought after never having it for so long, but he loved it.

There was, of course, a celebration following the proceedings. Though Riley had thought of keeping it small, his parents had invited the entirety of his friends from both Brackston and Jasper for a small barbecue. As odd as it was, it wasn't the worst idea, he'd come to learn that Ironhide was one of the few Autobots that _could _cook, and he was quite good at it too. The Autobots present, as always, stuck to Energon, not that they could actually eat anything else. Riley was simply taking everything in, from his adoption to the excitement that seemed to fill the air following it.

If Riley hadn't been completely stunned, he would have minded the fact that Ironhide was hugging him tightly every five minutes. Or that Chromia was slightly doting over him constantly in front of his friends. But right now all he really wanted to do was hug them, and show them off, and frankly, all he wanted to do was just proudly say they were his Mom and Dad. "Guess who?" He heard from behind him as hands moved over his eyes, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey baby."

Riley turned around to face May slowly, that had been the other big change in his life. His first relationship, something he never thought he'd ever have the chance for. Surprisingly even Ironhide couldn't scare off the tough-as-nails daughter of Flare-Up, and even more surprisingly both his parents liked her, a lot. Kissing her gently on the lips, he smiled brightly, she could only smile back at him happily. "So how does it feel?" May questioned, grinning more, Riley shrugged "Oh come on, I know that you're feeling something." She noted.

"Like the luckiest guy in the world." Riley replied "And trust me, I think I am. I'm adopted, I'm here... I've got you." Riley shrugged "What else could I ask for...?" He questioned.

May grinned back at him, but as their lips were about to meet again, Ironhide cleared his vocal receptors. Riley rolled his eyes at his now adoptive Father absently, turning his head towards him. "You two should come up for air sometime." He grunted "There isn't anyone around to distract me anymore." He teased.

Riley laughed a little, letting go of May, and settling for draping an arm around her. Indeed, it was getting late in the afternoon, and everyone _had_ left. Chromia was over waving the last of the guests off, and Ironhide had packed up his barbecue yet again. "He's right." May smiled, then turned to Riley "I really should get home too." She noted.

"Ye need a ride, Maybelle?" Ironhide offered.

"Nah, I'll walk, thanks Ironhide." May smiled, and kissed Riley on the cheek "Congrats again, babe."

Riley watched with his hands in his pockets as May took off down the path. He sighed happily, what he said had been true, in his mind, he _was_ the luckiest kid in the world. Ironhide smiled a bit, picking Riley up and hoisting him onto his shoulder slowly, he turned his optics to Riley. "Why must you two be too good a couple?" Ironhide playfully pouted "I looked forward to scaring your prospective dates off." He noted.

"_Dad_." Riley groaned.

"Hey, I didn't scare her off, did I?" Ironhide questioned "Not that I didn't _try_." He added quietly.

As Chromia came up the path, the disapproving look on her face told him that he didn't approve of the latter comment. "Do I need to talk to you about playing nice again?" She questioned, giving him one of her classic "looks" "Or are you trying to make another bad joke?" He added.

"I'm completely innocent, I swear." Ironhide held his hands up in defeat "Come on, he's my son now, it's legal. If I want to be overprotective, I will be." He put him hands on his hips slightly, shaking his head a little "He should know I'm overprotective by now." He added.

"You mean like how you handled my last parent-teacher conference?"

"I'm still not talking about that." Chromia sighed quietly.

An engine grabbed the attention of all three slowly, Ironhide having just moved to set Riley back down. It was all Ironhide could do not to wonder who would be out there this late, and for a moment, he thought someone may have left something at their home. Yet as he scanned the car, his optics narrowed, and he took a deep breath inward. "Why don't you two go inside for a minute? I'll be right back." He noted, letting his cannons slide out "I need a moment." He added.

"Ironhide..." Chromia began quietly.

But Ironhide didn't listen, he was already down the pathway enough that the car was in view. As it came to a stop, he inwardly debated whether or not to blow the car up, but the less-angry half of him took over, and allowed Mason Darrow to get out of the car. "Get off my property, Darrow." Ironhide breathed in and out deeply "I thought I made it clear I wanted you out of his life as soon as you signed that paper. And shouldn't you be in rehab?" He questioned.

Mason was silent for a moment, but cautiously approached. Ironhide's cannons shifted a bit as he noticed something in his hands, he tilted his head silently, as if curious. "I'm not here for long, or to stay. I'm just passing through." Mason cleared his throat a bit "Steve told me that today was the day of his adoption." He paused a moment before asking "Did you...?" He began.

"What do you have in your hands?" Ironhide grunted.

As he got closer, Ironhide got a good look at the wrapping paper taped around it. To his own surprise, he felt himself lowering his cannons, a little surprised, shocked even. "Call it a half-adoption, half-early birthday present." Mason shook his head a little bit "I uh... I just wanted Riley to know even if you don't want me around. I'm thinking about him every day."

They were both silent for a moment, and Ironhide half-expected alcohol to fill the air. To his surprise, there was none, and Mason didn't show any signs of intoxication. Slowly, he activated his holoform, and took a few steps forward, taking the box from him gently. "It still doesn't explain what you're doing out of rehab." Chromia's voice caught both of their attentions as she came to the front door, leaning against it, she didn't look happy to see him either.

"They discharged me, actually. I got clean about four months ago." Mason told them quietly "Got a steady job now, a wife..." He nodded to the car, where they both could see a young woman in the passengers seat, watching them carefully "We're actually moving nearby, because my office is moving. But not in Bruckner, we're living a few towns over." He looked Ironhide in the eye "He doesn't even need to see me. Just... Give it to him?" He questioned.

Ironhide was stunned for a moment as the man set the present in his arms, and turned to walk back to his car. To say the least, both Ironhide and Chromia didn't understand what had just happened. The Mason they had heard so much of would have demanded to see him, throw insult, do anything but be... Kind. Taking a look down at the gift, then up at Mason, he sighed. As he looked over at Chromia, he raised an eyebrow slightly, and for a silent moment, they each knew what the other was thinking.

"Mason..." Ironhide spoke up, the man stopped and turned his head for a moment "We still have a little cake left inside. Maybe you and your wife could join us... For just a couple of hours." He slowly smiled a bit as Mason looked at him, it was clearly his turn to be stunned "I think this gift, and your message, would mean much more coming from you yourself." He noted.

As Ironhide set the present into Mason's arms slowly, the man couldn't help but smile. Ironhide let his holoform disappear, heading for the home as Mason retrieved his wife from the car. Though he didn't hear what Mason was saying, he could only imagine that he had made him a very happy man. Little known to any of those involved, Riley watched them from the downstairs window silently. He allowed a smile to curve on his lips, and a sigh of utter relief escape him. Though his new life was going to take some getting used to, it was, by all means better than he could imagine.

And though he knew Ironhide was uncertain, he knew that within time, perhaps, Mason would fully be a part of it too. As the man stepped into the house, Riley turned and smiled, taking in the sight of Mason, Ironhide, and Chromia, his family, all in one room, getting along. At least for the moment, Riley had what he had wanted, what he had always wanted...

One big happy family.

...

A/N: And so ends the story of Torn Sparks! :) I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It was a pleasure to write, and I hope you all enjoyed the read!


End file.
